In the Eye of Destiny
by BaronessScarlett
Summary: Gerade als alle dachten,Friede sei endlich eingekehrt,macht Tk eine Entdeckung über seine Vergangenheit,welche nicht nur ihn,sondern alle Digiritter in das größer Abenteuer ihres Lebens stürzt. Ein Abenteuer,tödlicher als alles,was die Freunde kannten...
1. Der Abschied

_**Prolog: **_**Abschied**

_**Die saphirblauen Augen der Frau waren geweitet in Angst und Panik. Ihr langes, kupferrotes Haar wehte im Wind, doch es war kein angenehmer Wind. Es war der Wind des Todes, der über Saria, ihre geliebte Heimat, gekommen war. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper, als sie von ihrem Balkon aus das Land betrachtete. Ihr Land. Ihre Heimat, das einzige Zuhause, das sie hatte und liebte.**_

_**Feuer regnete vom Himmel, Menschen schrieen und weinten. Es war ein Alptraum. Ein einziger, furchtbarer Alptraum.**_

_**Ein leises Wimmern kam mit einem Mal vom Inneren ihres Zimmers, und einen letzten Blick auf das brennende Land werfend rannte sie zurück, zu einer Wiege.**_

"_**Sch, sch, mein Kleiner", flüsterte sie, ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, als sie ihren knapp einen Monat alten Sohn aus der Wiege und auf ihren Arm nahm. Sofort legte sich das Wimmern, und ihr Sohn sah sie mit seinen großen saphirblauen Kinderaugen an, die den ihren so gleich waren. **_

_**Beruhigend drückte sie ihn sanft an ihre Brust, und der Kleine strampelte fröhlich mit seinen kleinen, strammen Beinchen. Auch ihre Augen waren nun voller liebe, als sie ihm über den Flaum weichen, goldblonden Haares strich. Wie die seines Vaters.**_

_**Ein Poltern war plötzlich draußen zu hören, und ängstlich schreckte sie auf, ihren Sohn an sich pressend. Das Poltern wurde lauter, ehe die Türe aufgerissen und sofort wieder geschlossen wurde. Die Frau entspannte sich und schloss für einen Moment erleichtert die Augen, ehe sie auf die beiden Leute, die in den Raum getreten waren, zulief, und sich einem von ihnen um den Hals warf.**_

"_**Rédon!", hauchte sie mit zittriger Stimme. "Bei den Göttern, dir geht es gut!"**_

"_**Kelana!", flüsterte der Mann zurück und küsste sie. "Wir müssen fort, sie kommen! Sie wollen ihn zu sich holen!"**_

"_**NEIN!" Ruckartig riss sich Kelana von Rédon, ihrem Mann, los und drückte ihren Sohn noch enger an sich. "Sie werden ihn nicht bekommen! Nur über meine Leiche!"**_

"_**Kelana, hör mir zu! Ich weiß, dass du Angst hast. Ich auch. Aber er kommt, und er darf ihn nicht bekommen. Dann ist alles verloren."**_

"_**Was sollen wir nur tun, Rédon?"**_

_**Eine einzelne Träne rann Kelana aus den Augen, und nun lächelnd, wenn auch traurig, trat er wieder zu seiner Frau.**_

"_**Das weißt du, Kelana. So schwer es uns auch fallen mag, aber wir müssen es tun. Uns bleibt keine Wahl!"**_

_**Rédon nahm sie wieder in die Arme, und verzweifelt barg sie ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, als sie auf das kleine, nun schlafende Bündel in ihrem Arm sah. Ja, sie wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Darum nickte sie nur.**_

_**Nun drehte Rédon sie wieder zu sich herum und zwang sie mit sanfter Gewalt, ihm in die grünen, leuchtenden Augen zu sehen, eingerahmt von goldenem Haar.**_

"_**Kelana, du wirst mit Goran gehen. Er wird dich zum Weltenportal führen, und dort wirst du hindurchgehen."**_

"_**Wohin wird es mich bringen?"**_

"_**Die Götter werden dir den Weg weisen. Sie werden ein sicheres Zuhause für unseren Sohn finden, fern von all den Gefahren, die hier auf ihn lauern." Er blickte nun zu seinem Sohn herab und strich ihm mit seiner großen, dunklen Hand über die weichen, roten Backen. Auch er weinte nun, als er seine Frau wieder ansah und weiter sprach. "Lauf, und sieh nicht zurück. Es ist wichtig, dass er überlebt."**_

_**Mit diesen Worten wollte er wieder gehen, wieder zurück in den Krieg. Das war seine Pflicht als König von Saria.**_

_**Kelana sah ihm hinterher, ehe sie auf ihn zurannte und rief:**_

"_**Rédon, warte!" Er drehte sich zu ihr um, und wieder spürte er ihre zitternden Lippen auf seinen. "Du wirst nicht sterben!", flüsterte sie, und diese Worte waren nur für ihn bestimmt. "Heute nicht. Ich weiß es. Und wir werden unsere Sohn eines Tages wieder sehen."**_

_**Er lehnte seine Stirn an ihre, während beide ihr schlafendes Kind zwischen ihn betrachteten. Rédon lächelte noch einmal, wobei seine zwei Grübchen am linken Mundwinkel zum Vorschein kamen, ehe er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort entgültig umdrehte und ging.**_

_**Kelana war es, als würde ihr das Herz zerreisen, doch sie musste sich auf etwas wichtigeres konzentrieren, als Goran, der zweite Mann, der den Raum betreten hatte, nun vortrat und meinte:**_

"_**Majestät, wir müssen gehen! Es eilt!"**_

_**Sie nickte nur, ehe sie sich umwandte und sich einen Mantel überwarf. Ihre unglaublich blauen Augen hatten nun etwas kämpferisches und unnachgiebiges, als sie knurrte:**_

"_**Dann los! Lass uns gehen!"**_

_**Goran nickte, und zusammen huschten sie aus dem Raum. Mit Schrecken hörte Kelana, dass sie bereits in den Palast eingedrungen waren, und automatisch beschleunigten sich ihre Schritte.**_

_**Sie rannten, und als ob ihr Sohn es spüren könnte, verhielt er sich ruhig, auch, als er wieder wachgeworden war. Er klammerte sich nur mit seinen kleinen Fäusten an sieh, doch er schien zu lauschen.**_

_**Immer tiefer liefen sie hinab, und sie hatten ihr Ziel fast erreicht, als plötzlich ein Schatten auf sie zusprang und sich vor sie stellte.**_

_**Beschützend verdeckte Kelana ihren Sohn und wich einige Schritte zurück, während Goran indes sein Schwert zückte und knurrte:**_

"_**Verschwinde, du widerliches Monster, oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen!"**_

_**Die Kreatur - als etwas anderes war es nicht zu bezeichnen - grinste nur hämisch und entblößte dabei seine verfaulten, spitzen Zähne.**_

_**Dorth, die Krieger vor Kreón, dem dunklen König, dem sie das alles hier zu verdanken hatten. Er brachte nur Tod über die Welt.**_

_**Der Dorth schrie plötzlich gellend auf, ehe er nach vorne sprang, direkt auf Kelana zu. Sie schrie und brachte ihren Körper zwischen diesem Ding und ihrem Sohn, bereit, für ihn zu sterben. Doch noch ehe der Dorth seine Zähne in sie rammen konnte, sprang Goran dazwischen und wehrte ihn ab, und während er den Dorth immer weiter zurückdrängte rief er Kelana zu:**_

"_**LAUFT, MAJESTÄT! LAUFT!"**_

_**Sie tat, wie er sagte, auch wenn ihr Herz schwer wurde bei dem Gedanken, ihn hier mit diesem Monster zurück zu lassen. Sie rannte davon, und gerade, als sie die Türe erreicht hatte, hörte sie Goran schmerzvoll aufschreien. Der Magen der Königin zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen. Er hatte ihn getötet! Der Dorth hatte ihren treusten und engsten Freund getötet. Doch sie schloss die Türe hinter sich und verriegelte sie, und ängstlich wich sie zurück, als sie hörte, wie der Dorth nun dagegen hämmerte und versuchte, hinein zu gelangen.**_

_**Sie zitterte unkontrolliert, als sie sich dem großen, alten Steinkreis zuwandte, der so alt war wie das Universum selbst.**_

_**Hektisch stellte sie sich davor und sprach mit lauter Stimme:**_

"_Solathe´n, mara dyrh, kalescháakh frà loriía__**!"**_

_**Die Erde unter ihr begann zu beben, und Steine bröckelten von den Wänden, als sie einen Schritt zurücktrat und fasziniert beobachtete, wie in der Mitte des Kreises eine Art Wirbel entstand. Sie schreckte auf, als das Holz der Türe splitterte, und ihr Sohn begann zu weinen. Immer mehr gab das Holz nach, und sie betete, dass alles gut gehen würde, als sie mit einem einzigen Satz hindurchsprang, in eben jenem Moment, als auch die Türe entgültig nachgab und der Dorth ins Zimmer trat. Sie sah noch seine verzerrte Fratze, als sich der Wirbel hinter ihr schloss und sie völlige Dunkelheit umfing.**_

_**Hart schlug Kelana auf dem Boden auf. Jeder Knochen in ihrem Leib schmerzte, doch das kümmerte sie nicht. Panisch schaute sie nach ihrem Sohn, atmete jedoch erleichtert auf, als er wieder anfing, leise zu wimmern. Ihm ging es gut! Den Göttern sei Dank!**_

_**Doch noch war er nicht in Sicherheit. Sie musste ihn irgendwo hinbringen, wo er ein gutes Leben führen konnte. Stöhnend richtete sie sich auf, als plötzlich eine Frauenstimme meinte:**_

"_**Großer Gott, ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Miss? Hallo?"**_

_**Tief ausatmend lief Natsuko Ishida die Straße entlang. Es war schon dunkel, doch der Vollmond strahlte auf die Erde hinab. Alles könnte so schön sein. Doch das war es nicht. **_

_**Sie kam gerade von einem Arztbesuch, und dieser war niederschmetternd gewesen. Sie hatte vor zwei Wochen eine Fehlgeburt gehabt. Die vierte in diesem Jahr. Natürlich, sie hatte Matt, aber... Sie hatte sich noch so sehr ein zweites Kind gewünscht. Am liebsten noch einen Jungen. Sie wusste nicht, warum, aber sie hatte schon immer zwei Jungs gewollt. Doch es sollte wohl nicht sein. Der Doktor hatte gemeint, noch eine Fehlgeburt würde ihr Köper nicht schaffen, und die Folgen wären für sie vielleicht sogar tödlich. Sie würde keine Kinder mehr bekommen können.**_

_**Wieder atmete sie auf, als sie beschloss, eine Abkürzung zu ihrer Wohnung zu nehmen, durch den Park. Die frische Herbstluft war würzig, und es war noch nicht allzu kalt. Und doch begegnete sie keiner Menschenseele. Ihr sollte es nur recht sein. Sie brauchte Zeit, um nachzudenken.**_

_**Plötzlich bebte der Boden unter ihren Füßen, und mit den Armen ihr Gleichgewicht suchen bleib sie auf der Stelle stehen, während sie rief:**_

"_**Na toll, ein Erdbeben! Das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!"**_

_**Es war purer Zufall, dass sie in eben diesem Moment aufsah und etwas - nun ja, unglaubliches beobachtete. Eine Art Wirbel erschien plötzlich nur wenige Meter über dem Boden, und Sekunden später fiel, ja... fiel eine Frau heraus auf die Erde. Für einen Augenblick blieb sie dort liegen, ehe sie stöhnte und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.**_

_**Okay, das mag vielleicht alles seltsam sein, aber Nancy war ein Mensch, der half, wo Hilfe nötig war. Und vielleicht hatte sich die Frau ja etwas getan?**_

_**Darum verdrängte sie den Gedanken, dass das alles recht eigenartig war, und rannte auf die Frau zu, während sie rief:**_

"_**Großer Gott, alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen? Miss? Hallo?"**_

_**Panisch wirbelte die Frau zu ihr herum, und für einen Moment blieb Nancy die Spucke weg. Die Frau war vielleicht im Gesicht dreck- und tränenverschmiert, aber sie war einfach nur - wunderschön. Ihr langes, kupferrotes Haar viel ihr in großen Locken bis zur Hüfte, und ihre saphirblauen Augen blickten ängstlich zu Nancy herauf. Sie trug ein langes, weißes, irgendwie mittelalterliches Gewand, mit einem schwarzen Umhang darüber, doch das war jetzt nicht wichtig.**_

"_**Geht es Ihnen gut?", fragte Nancy wieder und kniete sich neben die Frau. "Sind Sie verletzt? Tut Ihnen irgendetwas weh?" Just in diesem Moment sah Nancy, dass die Frau etwas bei sich trug. Sie konnte ein leises weinen hören. Ein Baby! "Grundgütiger, und was ist mit Ihrem Kind? Glauben Sie, dass es verletzt ist?"**_

_**Noch immer starrte Kelana Nancy an wie eine Erscheinung, aber plötzlich sprach ihr Herz zu ihr. Der panische Ausdruck aus ihren Augen schwand, als sie plötzlich traurig lächelte und meinte:**_

"_**Wie ist Euer Name?"**_

"_**Ähm... Natsuko, aber alle nennen mich Nancy", meinte Nancy nur, ein wenig verwirrt. War die Frau vielleicht doch auf den Kopf gefallen? Sie lächelte so - traurig, und gleichzeitig glücklich.**_

"_**Nancy. Seid gegrüßt. Mein Name ist Kelana, und ich komme von einer Welt namens Saria. Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo ich hier bin?"**_

"_**Auf der - Erde", meinte Nancy nur langsam und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.**_

_**Saria? Okay, die Frau war definitiv auf den Kopf gefallen!**_

"_**Nein, bin ich nicht", sagte die Frau nur, immer noch lächelnd, und nun völlig aus der Bahn geworfen fragte Nancy:**_

"_**Moment, woher wissen Sie -"**_

"_**- was Ihr denkt? Das ist eine Gabe, die ich schon seit meiner Kindheit besitze. Außerdem habe ich es Eurem Gesicht angesehen, Nancy. Doch lasst mich beweisen, dass ich dir Wahrheit spreche."Nancy musste ziemlich dumm dreinschauen, doch das änderte sich auch nicht, als Kelana plötzlich eine Hand öffnete und eine Art weiße Flamme mitten auf ihrer Handfläche auftauchte.**_

"_**WOW!", rief Nancy auf und landete ziemlich undamenhaft auf ihrem Hintern, während sie die Flamme anstarrte. "Wie - aber wie - was - wie machen Sie das?"**_

"_**Magie", meinte Kelana nur schlicht, ehe sie Hand wieder schloss und die Flamme erlosch.**_

"_**Magie. Klar, warum eigentlich nicht..."**_

"_**Ja, Magie. Auf Saria ist sie noch lebendig." Plötzlich verschwand ihr Lächeln, als sie nach oben in den Himmel sah. Die Panik und Angst kehrte zurück. "Hört mich an, Nancy von der Erde!", flehte sie plötzlich und nahm eine Hand von der immer noch total sprachlosen Nancy in die ihre. "Ich weiß, Ihr kennt mich nicht. Und ich kenne Euch nicht. Aber trotz allem wir Fremde sind wolltet Ihr mir gerade helfen. Und ich benötige auch Eure Hilfe."**_

"_**W-wobei denn?", stotterte Nancy nervös, und so fuhr Kelana mit beschwörerische Stimme fort:**_

"_**Auf Saria herrscht Krieg, Nancy. Ich kann Euch nichts genaues darüber sagen, und es ist auch nicht wichtig, ob Ihr mir glaubt oder nicht. Aber ich bitte Euch, nehmt meinen Sohn und zieht ihn auf wie den Euren. Bitte, ich flehe Euch an!"**_

"_**Ihren - Ihren Sohn? Nehmen? Aufziehen? Aber ich -"**_

"_**Nancy, bitte! Ich weiß nicht, wohin ich noch gehen soll! Ich will nicht, dass er stirbt! Bitte!"**_

_**Sie legte nur das kleine Bündel, welches jetzt ruhig war und schlief, in Nancys Schoß, doch diese konnte nur weiter Kelana anstarren.**_

"_**Aber ich -"**_

"_**Ich weiß, dass es viel verlangt ist. Aber ich weiß keinen anderen Ausweg. Bitte, helft mir. Rettet meinen Sohn!"Nancy wusste nicht, warum sie tat, was sie nun tat. Aber sie nickte, als sie mit belegter Stimme fragte:**_

"_**Aber was soll ich ihm sagen, wenn er einmal groß ist?""Nichts. Ihr dürft ihm niemals sagen, woher er kommt. Zu gegebener Zeit wird er es erfahren, doch nicht von Euch. Er wird es dann wissen. Und dann wird sich sein Schicksal erfüllen."**_

"_**Welches Schicksal?"**_

"_**Saria und alle Welten zu retten. Doch noch nicht. Er soll ein Leben voller Liebe bekommen, ein Zuhause, in welchem er aufwächst, ohne seine wahre Herkunft zu kennen. Und ohne jegliche Gefahr."**_

_**Nancy nickte nur und schluckte, ehe sie fragte:**_

"_**Wie - wie ist sein Name?"**_

_**Kelanas Blick wurde weich, als sie wieder auf ihren Sohn sah und ihm zärtlich über die Haare strich.**_

"_**Takeru. Sein Name ist Takeru. Mein starker, mutiger Krieger. Ich danke Euch, Nancy, für alles. Niemals kann ich Euch das zurückzahlen, was Ihr für mich getan habt. Ich danke Euch. Doch nun muss ich gehen."**_

_**Kelana stand auf, und ebenfalls hektisch aufstehend fragte Nancy:**_

"_**Wohin müssen Sie gehen? Kelana..."**_

"_**Zurück. Zurück nach Saria, zu meinem Volk. Gehabt Euch wohl, Nancy, und mögen die Götter Euch und Eure Familie auf ewig behüten." Kelana weinte nun, als sie sich ein letzten Mal zu ihrem Sohn hinabbeugte und ihn auf die Stirn küsste.**_

"_**Ich liebe dich, Takeru!", hauchte sie noch mit geschlossenen Augen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und über ein Amulett an ihren Hals strich.**_

_**Nancy klappte der Mund nach unten, als wieder so ein seltsamer Wirbel auftauchte, und noch ein letztes Mal zurückblickend, der Blick verschleiert von Tränen, trat Kelana wieder hindurch, zurück in ihre Welt.**_

_**Dann war der Wirbel wieder verschwunden. Nichts regte sich. Alles war still.**_

_**Dort stand Nancy also, völlig fassungslos, was da eben passiert war. Und vor allem, was sie tatsächlich getan hatte! Plötzlich hörte sie ein leises Wimmern, und ein wenig verdattert blickte sie auf das kleine Bündel in ihrem Arm.**_

_**Langsam schlug der Kleine seine wunderschönen, saphirblauen Augen auf und blickte sie neugierig an. Und sofort verlor Nancy ihr Herz an ihn. **_

_**Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinab, als sich der kleine Junge vertrauensvoll an sie schmiegte, und leise flüsterte sie:**_

"_**Hallo, mein Hübscher. Ich bin deine Mama. Hallo!"**_

_**Er sah sie immer noch aus großen Augen an, ehe er anfing, zu lachen und nach ihren Haaren griff. **_

_**Der Himmel hatte ihr ein Geschenk gemacht. Einen Sohn. Ihren Sohn. Sie hatte ihn vielleicht nicht zur Welt gebracht, aber das war nicht wichtig. Sie spürte, dass er ihr Kind war. Für immer. Sie blickte noch einmal hinauf in den Sternenhimmel, als sie flüsterte:**_

"_**Nein, Kelana. Ich muss dir danken. Danke, dass du mir noch einen Sohn geschenkt hast. Ich werde gut auf ihn aufpassen, ihn beschützen. Das schwöre ich. Wenn nötig sogar mit meinem Leben."**_

_**Dann sah sie ihren kleinen Jungen wieder an, der immer noch fröhlich giggelte, und amüsiert piekste sie ihm in den kleinen Bauch und lachte:**_

"_**Na, mein kleiner Mann? Wollen wir nach Hause zu deinem Bruder und zu Daddy? Was meinst du, eh?"**_

_**Als ob er sie verstanden hätte strampelte der Kleine mit seinen Füßen, und gerade, als Nancy sich auf den Weg machen wollte, sah sie etwas, was um seinen Hals hing. Während dem gehen beäugte sie es genauer und stellte verwundert fest, dass es das gleiche Amulett war, wie es auch Kelana getragen hatte. Es war aus Silber, und es schien eine Art verschnörkeltes 'S' in der Mitte zu haben, ein einziger Saphir, eingerahmt von Flammen oder etwas ähnlichem.**_

_**Ihre Augen waren sanft, als sie ihre Wange an seine legte und flüsterte:**_

"_**Irgendwann wirst du alles erfahren. Und ich hoffe, dass du mich dann nicht hassen wirst. Vorausgesetzt du glaubst mir. Ha, ich kann es ja selbst kaum fassen. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Du bist hier, und ich werde dich nie wieder loslassen. Mein kleiner Keru!"**_

_**Und zusammen liefen sie durch den Park, nach Hause. **_


	2. 18 Jahre später

_**I: **_**18 Jahre später...**

**Unbarmherzig und unaufhörlich klingelte sein Wecker, und brummend schlug Tk darauf, ehe er unter seiner Decke hervorlugte. Sechs Uhr! Wer war nur auf die Idee gekommen, Schule so früh beginnen zu lassen? Noch einmal brummend drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, aber sofort kam da sein zweiter Wecker.**

"**Tk, los, raus aus den Federn!"**

**Gut gelaunt öffnete Nancy die Türe und machte die Rollläden hoch.**

"**Gott, Mum, geht es vielleicht auch weniger dramatisch? Es ist sechs Uhr morgens!"**

"**Sicher ginge das, aber dann wäre es ja nur halb so lustig. Und für dich ist sowieso Zeit zum aufstehen, du Schlafmütze. Komm schon, nicht trödeln.""Nur noch fünf Minuten..."**

"**Sicher, und ich bin der Weihnachtsmann!"**

"**Wenn dann Weihnachtsfrau."**

"**Oh, ha, ha, Mr Besserwisser. Wenn du kluge Sprüche klopfen kannst, dann kannst du auch aufstehen. Hopp, hopp, nicht bummeln, immerhin ist es der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien!"**

**Summend verließ sie das Zimmer wieder, und seufzend ergab sich Tk seinem Schicksal. Gähnend trat er in die Küche und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein, schwarz, ohne Zucker, wie er ihn immer trank, ehe er sich hinsetzte und seine Mutter mit bösen Blicken bedachte.**

"**Du bist eine Sklaventreiberin, weißt du das?"**

"**Ich bin deine Mum, das ist mein Job."**

"**Musst du nicht irgendwo hin fahren, um irgendjemanden zu belästigen und irgendeine Story schreiben?"**

"**Willst du mich etwa loshaben?"**

"**Im Moment schon."**

**Nancy lachte nur, als sie sich umdrehte und Takeru über das sowieso unordentliche Haar fuhr.**

"**Heute wird dir dein Wunsch sogar erfüllt, mein Schatz. Ich muss in die Redaktion, aber ich bin heute Abend wieder da, versprochen."**

"**Ja, ja..."**

"**Was willst du essen? Ich kann etwas auf dem Nachhauseweg mitbringen."**

**Tk überlegte einen Augenblick, ehe er seine Mutter angrinste und dabei seine zwei Grübchen um den linken Mundwinkel zum Vorschein kamen.**

"**Solange du es nicht dann selbst kochst ist mir das egal."**

**Beleidigt stemmte Nancy die Hände in die Hüften und meinte:**

"**So schlecht koche ich nun auch wieder nicht!" Er hob nur eine Augenbraue an, und abwinkend räumte sie ein:**

"**Na gut, ich bin kein Meisterkoch." Noch immer sah er sie einfach nur an "Okay, Okay, ist ja gut, ich bin miserabel. Also... Was hältst du von indisch?"**

"**Perfekt!"**

"**Dann wäre das also geklärt." Nancy trat wieder zu ihrem Sohn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ehe sie meinte:**

"**Hab einen schönen Tag und sei nicht ganz so brav."**

"**Manche Eltern würde es freuen, wenn ihre Kinder nichts anstellen."**

"**Nun, ich ehre deine guten Manieren, aber bring doch zur Abwechslung mal eine Mahnung nach Hause, in Ordnung?"**

"**Mum..."**

"**Schon gut, ich bin ja schon still. Fahr nachher vorsichtig, die Straßen sind spiegelglatt."**

"**Keine Sorge, ich pass auf. Viel spaß beim Schnüffeln!"**

"**Tz, Ungläubiger!"**

**Erhobenen Hauptes verließ Nancy die Wohnung, während Tks Lachen ihr folgte. Immer noch summend lief sie zu ihrem Auto, stieg ein und fuhr los.**

**Während sie die verschneiten Straßen von Odaiba entlang fuhr wurde ihr Blick weich, als sie an ihren jüngsten dachte.**

**Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren so gemacht. Groß, aufgrund des Basketballtrainings muskulös und braungebrannt, und seine saphirblauen Augen strahlten wie eh und je. Das einzige, was sich die Jahre überhaupt nicht verändert hatte, war sein unordentliches, goldenes Haar. So sehr er auch versuchte, es zu zähmen, er sah immer aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen. Nancy war dankbar dafür, dass Tk blonde Haare und blaue Augen hatte. Wie sein großer Bruder und sie selbst, nur, dass Matts und ihre eigenen Haare und Augen heller waren. Und auch Matts Haut hatte einen vornehmeren Farbton, so wie der ihre. Doch das viel niemandem auf. Sie sahen aus wie Brüder. Und das waren sie auch.**

**All die Jahre hatte sich nichts seltsames ereignet - nun, bis auf die Digiwelt, aber das zählte in Nancys Augen nicht. Sie hatte die Hoffnung, dass Kelana sich vielleicht geirrt hatte und nie etwas passieren würde. Doch diese Hoffnung sollte sich nicht erfüllen...**

**Alles war dunkel, als die Gestalt im schwarzen Umhang aus dem Fenster sah, sein Königreich betrachtete. Rauch verdunkelte den Himmel, und die Sonne schien schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr in Devoron. Er hörte schmerzerfüllte Schreie, und seine roten Augen funkelten amüsiert. **

**Er hatte ihn gefunden. 18 Jahre... Nach 18 Jahren hatte er ihn endlich ausfindig machen können. Der Sieg war nah, er konnte es spüren.**

"**Oh, Kelana und Rédon", knurrte er plötzlich, "wie dumm ihr doch wart. Ihr dachtet, ihr könntet ihn auf ewig vor mir verstecken. Welch ein Fehler. Welch ein gravierender Fehler..."**

**Er fing an zu lachen, und sein Lachen wurde hinausgetragenen mit dem Wind, in die Welt, als ein Vorbote des Unheils. **

**Nun endlich völlig wach parkte Tk sein Auto vor dem Schulgelände und stieg aus, einen Toast zwischen den Zähnen. Gut, er hatte während des Frühstücks ein klein wenig getrödelt und keine Zeit mehr gehabt, richtig zu essen. Aber, hey, das konnte er ja nun nachholen.**

**Er stieg aus, und sofort wehte der eisige Wind um ihn herum. Er mochte die Kälte nicht besonders, wenn sie ihm auch nicht so viel ausmachte. Es war nur, dass er den Sommer lieber mochte. Es war einfach - wärmer, und er konnte dann auch draußen Basketball spielen. Prüfend sah er auf die Uhr, und zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er noch genug Zeit hatte. Darum schlenderte er gemächlich Richtung Schulgebäude, als er hinter sich jemanden rufen hörte:**

"**Hey, Tk, warte!"**

**Er wusste, zu wem diese Stimme gehörte, und lächelnd drehte er sich dieser zu.**

"**Hi Hika. Und, hat Tai mal wieder verschlafen?"**

**Keuchend kam Kari vor ihrem besten Freund zum stehen, ehe sie aufblickte und wütend meinte, während sie sich eine Strähne ihres langen, karamellfarbenen Haares aus dem Gesicht strich:**

"**Ha, verschlafen! Er ist ja noch nicht einmal wach! Der würde nicht einmal aufstehen, wenn Odaiba bombardiert werden würde! Ich versteh einfach nicht, wie man so verpennt sein kann. Und langsam sollte er auch lernen, dass ich etwas besseres zu tun habe, als ihm ständig hinterher zu laufen und zu schauen, dass er in die Gänge kommt! Ehrlich mal, irgendwann bringe ich ihn - was ist denn bitteschön so komisch?"**

**Tk hatte angefangen, zu lachen, und nun beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und zog ihr spielerisch an den Haaren. Das tat er immer, wenn er sie ärgern wollte.**

"**Was daran so komisch ist, ist die Tatsache, dass du nun schon seit Jahren versuchst, deinen Bruder morgens aus dem Bett zu bringen und es ganz offensichtlich nicht funktioniert. Und auch noch nie funktioniert hat. Weißt du, manche Menschen lernen aus Situationen. Du offenbar nicht."**

**Spielerisch boxte sie ihm gegen die Schulter, was ihn nur noch mehr zum lachen brachte, ehe sie meinte:**

"**Oh, ha, ha, ich lach mich tot!"**

"**Bitte nicht, ich verzichte nur ungern auf deine angenehme und anregende Gesellschaft."**

"**Ach, halt die Klappe!"**

"**Bin ja schon ruhig, Miss Miesepeter."**

**Sie streckte ihm die Zunge aus, doch auch Kari lachte nun, als sie sich zusammen in die Schule aufmachten. Sie redeten über belangloses Zeug während des Weges, doch nebenher beobachtete Tk Kari. **

**Sie war die letzten Jahre immer lebhafter geworden, hatte den Vorfall beim dunklen Ozean schon fast ganz vergessen, und war immer mehr erblüht.**

**Auch, was ihr Aussehen betrifft. Denn sie war wirklich eine Augenweide:**

**Sie hatte sich ihr Haar lang wachsen lassen, sodass es ihr nun bis zur Hälfte ihres Rückens fiel, hatte schöne weibliche Formen, ein wie gemeißeltes Gesicht und die schönsten cognacfarbenen, goldenen Augen, die er jemals gesehen hatte.**

**Tk wusste, dass er sie liebte. Jedes mal, wenn sie lachte, ging für ihn die Sonne auf und er liebte es, ihre Nähe zu spüren. Doch er wusste eben nicht, was sie fühlte, und er wollte nicht ihre Freundschaft riskieren. Denn wenn sie nicht das gleiche fühlte wie er, würden sie nie wieder dasselbe Verhältnis zu einander haben wie jetzt. Damit wäre es dann vorbei. Darum beließ er es vorher erst einmal dabei.**

**Anfangs war sie für ihn auch nur eine Freundin gewesen, und er hatte sich auch oft mit anderen Mädchen getroffen. Er war vielleicht alles, aber bestimmt nicht unerfahren.**

**Doch eines Tages - es war vor 1½ Jahren gewesen! - war sie völlig aufgelöst vor seiner Tür aufgetaucht. Man hatte einen Hirntumor bei ihrer Mutter entdeckt.**

**Sie war die ganze Nacht bei ihm gewesen, er hatte sie in den Armen gehalten, und sie hatte sich ausgeweint, bis sie irgendwann einmal eingeschlafen war. Er war die ganze Nacht lang wach geblieben und hatte ihr schlafendes Gesicht betrachtet. In diesem Moment hatte er sich ihn sie verliebt.**

**Am nächsten Morgen hatte er sie zu ihrer Mutter gebracht. Es war ein gutartiger Tumor, wie sich schließlich herausstellte, doch die Operation war kompliziert. Er war am Tag der Operation bei ihr und hatte all das mit ihr durchgestanden. Doch er spürte auch, dass es noch nicht der richtige Augenblick war, mit ihr zu reden. Noch nicht. Darum schwieg er vorläufig noch.**

**Als sie im Klassenzimmer angekommen waren kam auch schon kurze Zeit später ihre Lehrerin, und der Schultag begann. Während Kari gelangweilt Mathematikkalkulationen lauschte, wanderten ihre Gedanken zu ihrem Nebensitzer und bestem Freund. Tk...**

**Noch vor wenigen Jahren war Tk eher mit dem Wort schlaksig zu bezeichnen gewesen, doch, bei Gott, das war lange her. Er war der wohl beliebteste Junggeselle der ganzen Schule. Mädchen wollten ihn, und Jungs wollten so sein wie er. Doch das kümmerte ihn nicht, und das liebte sie so an ihm. Er war weder aufgeblasen noch behandelte er andere, die nicht so beliebt waren wie er, schlecht. Er war hilfsbereit und zuvorkommend, doch wenn man in seinen Augen etwas unrechtes tat, dann wünschte man sich, nie geboren worden zu sein. Seine Saphirblauen Augen wurden dann dunkel, fast schwarz, und die meisten gaben dann schon freiwillig klein bei.**

**Manchmal, wenn er sich mit anderen Mädchen traf, dann spürte Kari einen kleinen Stich der Eifersucht in ihren Herzen, doch sie unterdrückte ihn. Gott, er war nur ihr Freund und konnte sich mit jeder treffen, die er wollte! Aber manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich nur Freundschaft für ihn empfand. Sie war immer erst dann glücklich, wenn er sie anlächelte, und sie fühlte sich erst dann geborgen, wenn er in ihrer Nähe war. **

**Doch warum sollte er für sie etwas empfinden? Das war lächerlich! Absolut lächerlich! Träum weiter, Yagami!**

**Doch Tk war ihr oft auch ein Rätsel. Manchmal, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, schaute er in weite Ferne, als ob er dort etwas sehen könnte, was anderen verborgen blieb. Weise, vielleicht war das das Wort, mit dem er dann zu beschreiben war. Er sah weise aus.**

**Seufzend wandte sie sich wieder dem Unterricht zu und hoffte einfach mal, dass der Tag nicht allzu lange dauern würde. Immerhin war es der letzte Schultag vor den Weihnachtsferien. Endlich! Fast drei Wochen keine Schule! Konnte es etwas schöneres geben?**

**Was tatsächlich auf sie alle zukommen sollte, hätte sie sich niemals träumen lassen... **


	3. Tks Geheimnis

_II: _Tks Geheimnis

"Ah, endlich Ferien!", rief Davis glücklich aus und streckte sich, während er, Ken, Yolei, Cody, Kari und Tk zusammen durch den Park liefen. Der Tag war unglaublich zäh gewesen, und nun waren alle einfach nur froh, draußen zu sein und den Tag zu genießen. Die Sonne schien und ließ den Schnee glitzern, und spontan hatten die Freunde beschlossen, erst ein wenig zusammen spazieren zu gehen, ehe sie sich auf dem Heimweg machten.

"Drei Wochen keine Schule! Ich fühle mich wie im Paradies!", meinte Davis weiter, doch kopfschüttelnd sah Ken seinen Digitierpartner an und meinte lachend:

"Meinst du nicht, dass gerade _du_ die Ferien dafür nutzen solltest, um ein wenig zu lernen? Korrigiere mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber deine Noten könnten auch besser sein."

"Ken, jetzt sei kein Spielverderber! Ich habe drei Wochen Zeit, was zu tun, doch heute fange ich bestimmt nicht damit an!"

"Genauso wenig morgen, und übermorgen, und überübermorgen...", flüsterte Yolei Kari und Tk zu, und diese waren so freundlich, ihr Lachen in ein Hüsteln umzuwandeln.

"Habt ihr was gesagt?"

"Nein, Davis. Wir sind auch einfach nur froh, dass wir Ferien haben."

"Ja, super, oder? Ach, ich werde den ganzen Tag schlafen und essen, und schlafen und essen..."

Die Freunde lachten nur über ihren immer gutgelaunten Freund, als Tk plötzlich wie von der Tarantel gestochen stehen blieb und zum Himmel sah.

Nanu? Was war das denn gewesen? Er hatte etwas gespürt... Etwas - böses. Wurde er jetzt paranoid?

"Tk?" Er schreckte ein wenig auf, als er Karis Stimme hörte, doch auch die anderen sahen ihn nur fragend und verwirrt an. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Ich - klar, keine Sorge", meinte Tk und setzte ein gezwungenes Lächeln auf, und dank seiner Selbstkontrolle, was seine Gesichtszüge betraf, sah man ihm seine Gedanken nicht an, wenn er es nicht wollte.

"Sicher?", fragte Kari weiter und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. "Du hast gerade so - komisch geschaut."

"Ach, es war nichts. Ich dachte nur, ich hätte etwas ge-", fing Tk an, brach jedoch ab, als seine Augen, nun zu Schlitzen verengt, wieder zum Himmel sahen.

Nein, er wurde nicht paranoid. Da war was. Aber was zum Teufel...

Dann sah er etwas, und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, als er plötzlich rief:"RUNTER!", und bereits Kari und Yolei mit sich zu Boden zog, die ihm am nächsten waren.

Auch Ken, Cody und Davis ließen sich zu Boden fallen, und das keine Sekunde zu früh. Alle keuchte auf, als eine ungeheure Hitze über sie hinwegflog und doch tatsächlich ein Feuerball nur wenige Meter neben ihnen einschlug und explodierte. Äste und Dreck flogen über die Freunde hinweg, ehe sie alle wieder auf den Beinen standen und sich nach dem Grund des Angriffes umsahen. Und allesamt konnten es nicht fassen.

Langsam schwebten fünf - Männer oder was auch immer es waren in seltsamen Rüstungen zum Boden herab, und sie alle grinsten süffisant. Vier von ihnen trugen auch Helme, welche ihre Gesichter verdeckten, und so konnten sie nur das Gesicht von einem sehen.

Er war ungewöhnlich bleich, fast weiß, und seine schwarzen Augen wirkten viel zu groß für sein hageres, längliches Gesicht mit der Hakennase und den fettigen, langen hellbraunen Haaren.

Instinktiv rückten die Freunde näher zusammen, wussten sie doch, dass diese Kerle Gefahr bedeuteten.

"Na sieh mal einer an, wen haben wir denn da?", meinte der Mann mit der Hakennase plötzlich, und sein Grinsen wurde sogar noch eine Spur breiter. "Der verlorene Prinz. Dachtest wohl, du könntest dich ewig vor dem Meister verstecken, wie?"

Prinz? Meister? Vom wem redeten diese Typen da? Warum verstecken?

Doch für Tk hatte das alles keine Bedeutung, als er knurrte:

"Was immer ihr wollt, ihr bekommt es nicht! Also verschwindet von hier und lasst uns in Frieden!"

"Wir gehen, wenn wir haben, was wir wollen. Fangt den Prinzen und tötet die anderen!"

So schnell, dass die Freunde nicht einmal etwas sehen konnten - bis auf Tk, und das verwunderte ihn ein wenig - bewegten sich die vier Männer hinter Hakennase plötzlich auf sie zu, mit gezückten Schwertern, bereit, zu töten. Und fast sah es so aus, als würde es ihnen gelingen. Nur knapp einen Meter vor den Freunden stoppten die Männer plötzlich, sahen zu Seite, ehe sie aus einander sprangen, und das gerade noch rechtzeitig. Eine Art Energieball schlug direkt dort ein, wo die Männer gerade noch gestanden hatten, und wieder explodierte die Erde.

Von der Wucht der Explosion wurden die sechs Freunde zu Boden gerissen, doch Tk blickte trotzdem auf und sah nun auf einmal zehn Männer vor sich und seinen Freunden stehend. Auch sie trugen Rüstungen, wenn sie auch heller und sauberer waren als die der anderen Männer. Sie alle trugen Helme, und einer von ihnen, offenbar der Anführer, trat nach vorne und zischte Hakennase an:

"Du wirst ihn nicht anrühren, Razul! Das werden wir verhindern!"

"Maléhk", meinte Hakennase, der offenbar Razul hieß, und knackte unheilverkündend mit den Knöcheln. "Auch schon da. Aber zu spät, mein Freund. Wir werden den Prinzen mit uns nehmen! Der Meister hat es befohlen!"

"Das interessiert mich nicht!", antwortete Maléhk, und auch er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Wir sind in der Überzahl. Also verschwinde, Razul! Oder ich werde dich zwingen!"Razul blickte wütend, und er schien zu überlegen. Doch er wusste, dass er diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen konnte. Diese Made hatte recht.

"Dafür wirst du büßen, Maléhk!", knurrte er noch, ehe er und seine Männer sich in die Lüfte erhoben und sich ein schwarzer Wirbel hinter ihnen auftat. "Du wirst ihn nicht ewig beschützen können! Schon bald werden er und seine Macht uns gehören! Und dann werdet ihr alle sterben!"

Mit diesen Worten waren er und seine Männer verschwunden, sowie auch der Wirbel.

Keiner, weder diese seltsamen Männer, noch die sechs Freunde, rührten sich.

Was ging hier nur vor?

Die Sekunden verstrichen, ehe sich die Männer plötzlich zu den Freunden umwandten - und allesamt auf die Knie fielen.

"Mein Prinz!", hauchte der Mann, der Maléhk hieß, und blickte auf, direkt in Tks überraschtes Gesicht. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch endlich zu begegnen!"

Im ersten Moment konnte ihn Tk nur anstarren, ehe er sich umdrehte um zu schauen, ob er wirklich ihn gemeint hatte, sich ihm dann wieder zuwandte und freundlich, wenn auch immer noch leicht verwirrt, meinte:

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich denke, Sie verwechseln mich mit jemandem. Ich - bin kein Prinz. Niemand von uns."

"Doch, mein Prinz, Ihr seid von edlem Geblüt!"

"Ich sagte doch schon, Sie täuschen sich. Mein Name ist -"

"Takeru, Prinz Takeru von Saria. Ich weiß, mein Prinz. Ich weiß, wer Ihr seid."

Tk blieb der Mund offen stehen, ehe er sich hilfesuchend an Kari und die anderen wandte. Diese starrten ihn auch nur mit offenem Mund und schulterzuckend an. Tk musste schlucken, ehe er langsam fragte:

"Woher kennen Sie meinen Namen? Und, um Gottes Willen, stehen Sie auf! Sie alle! Das ist doch lächerlich..."

Die Männer taten, wie er ihnen befohlen hatte, und das augenblicklich, und nun, zum ersten Mal, nahm Maléhk seinen Helm ab. Er hatte freundliche, braune Augen und schwarze Haare, und eine Narbe verlief quer über eine Gesichtshälfte. Er schien so um die 30 zu sein.

"Mein Prinz", fing er schließlich an, "ich weiß, dass Ihr nichts von Eurer Herkunft wisst. Aber nun ist die Zeit gekommen, nach Hause zurück zu kehren, zu Eurer Familie und Eurem Volk. Ihr werdet gebraucht!"

"Volk? Zuhause? Familie? Was zum Teufel reden Sie da? Hier ist mein zuhause, und ich habe eine Familie."

"Ich meine Eure richtige Familie, mein Prinz. Euren Vater, Eure Mutter und Eure Schwester."

"Schwester? Ich - ich habe einen Bruder und keine - kann mir einer von euch vielleicht mal helfen?", zischte er nun seinen Freunden zu, und sich räuspernd meinte Kari:

"Wirklich, Sie müssen sich täuschen. Tk - ist einfach nur Tk. Takeru Takaishi. Er hat einen Bruder, keine Schwester. Und er hat auch Eltern."

Maléhk seufzte schwer auf, ehe er auf Tk zutrat und meinte:

"Vor 18 Jahren brachte Euch Eure Mutter hierher, auf die Erde, um Euch in Sicherheit zu bringen. Und das wart Ihr auch, bis Kreón, der dunkle Herrscher, herausfand, wo Ihr Euch befindet. Diese Männer wollten Euch holen und zu ihm bringen, um Eure Macht, die Ihr in Euch tragt, zu entfesseln. Und damit Saria und alle anderen Welten zu versklaven."

Tk blickte ihn einen Augenblick lang an, ehe er die Augen zusammenkniff und langsam fragte:

"Sind Sie vielleicht irgendein Irrer, oder kommen Sie von einer Fernsehshow, um mich zu verarschen? Wenn ja, dann ist das nicht lustig. Gut gemacht, aber nicht lustig."

"Fernsehshow, mein Prinz?"

"Hören Sie endlich mit diesem 'mein Prinz' auf! Ich bin kein Prinz, war ich noch nie, und werde es auch nie sein!"

Okay, langsam wurde es Tk zu bunt. Was waren das nur für Typen, und was, in Gottes Namen, ging hier verdammt noch mal vor?

Wieder seufzte Maléhk auf, ehe er eine Hand erhob und tatsächlich, ja... Ein Bild, oder eine Art Film, erhob sich plötzlich aus seiner Handfläche.

Tk wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge fiel und er verstummte. Seine Mutter. Er sah seine Mutter, wie sie mit einer rothaarigen Frau redete, welche ihr schließlich etwas übergab. Ein Baby.

"Das ist Eure Mutter, mein Prinz", flüsterte Maléhk, während er Tk beobachtete, der wie gebannt auf das Bild starrte. "Königin Kelana. Euer Vater heißt König Rédon, und Eure Schwester Prinzessin Aliana. Sie herrschen über Saria, was eines Tages Euer Königreich sein wird. Doch Ihr müsst mit uns kommen, um Euer Schicksal zu erfüllen und uns alle zu retten. Oder wir sind des Todes!"

Tk konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, als er sah, wie diese rothaarige Frau durch einen Wirbel verschwand und seine Mutter nach einige Augenblicken ging, glücklich lächelnd, ein Kind auf dem Arm. Nein, das konnte alles nicht stimmen...

"Sie - Sie müssen sich täuschen", hauchte Tk, doch Maléhk schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Nein, mein Prinz. Ihr seid der rechtmäßige Thronerbe von Saria. Und um Euch das zu beweisen weiß ich, dass Ihr ein Muttermal auf Eurem rechten Schulterblatt habt. Es hat die Form eines 'S'."

Unwillkürlich fasste sich Tk an eben diese Stelle. Nur wenige wusste, dass er solch ein Muttermal hatte. Woher konnte es dieser Mann dann wissen?

"Tk?", meinte Kari plötzlich, als sich Tk einfach umdrehte und wegging, ohne noch einmal etwas zu sagen. Sein Gesicht war starr, aber sie wusste, dass er aufgewühlt war. So wie sie alle. Yolei starrte die Männer immer noch mit offenem Mund an, und auch die restlichen konnten es nicht glauben.

Tk... Ein Prinz?

Summend deckte Nancy gerade den Tisch, damit sie gleich anfangen konnten, zu essen, sobald Tk nach Hause kam. Sie hatte extra früher Schluss gemacht, um mit ihrem Sohn die Ferien zu beginnen.

Schließlich hörte sie, wie die Türe geöffnet wurde und jemand die Schuhe auszog, und gut gelaunt rief sie:

"Perfektes Timing, mein Schatz! Das Essen ist warm, ich habe es nicht gekocht, und der Tisch ist gedeckt. Lass uns gleich essen, ich verhungere!"

Tk sagte nichts, sondern trat nur in die Küche und sah seine Mutter an - oder die Frau, von der er 18 Jahre gedacht hatte, sie wäre seine Mutter. Nancy war gut gelaunt, als sie noch zwei Gläser holte, doch gerade, als sie damit zum Tisch wollte sagte Tk leise:

"Kelana."

Nancy war so geschockt, dass sie einfach die Gläser fallen ließ und sie auf dem Boden in Tausend Scherben zersprangen. Doch sie beachtete diese nicht. Sie war weiß wie eine Wand, als sie ihren Sohn jetzt ansah. Er war dreckig, doch das nahm sie nicht einmal war. Nur seine Augen. Seine wunderschönen Augen, die im Moment so wütend und gleichzeitig flehendlich waren.

"Bitte", fuhr Tk fort, ohne sich von er Stelle zu bewegen, "bitte, sag mir, dass du diesen Namen noch nie zuvor gehört hast."

"Ich...", fing Nancy an, konnte jedoch nicht weiterreden, und so meinte Tk weiter:

"Bitte, sag mir, dass du meine Mutter, Dad mein Dad und Matt mein Bruder ist. Sag mir, dass ich nicht von einer Welt Namens Saria komme, und dass mich nicht eine Frau Namens Kelana hierher gebracht hat, zu dir. Sag mir, dass Kelana nicht meine Mutter ist. Sondern du." Nancy öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder, als ihre Arme nur kraftlos an ihren Seiten herabsanken.

"Mum!", fehlte Tk und trat auf sie zu, blieb jedoch einen Meter vor ihr stehen. "Mum, bitte sag mir, dass mein Leben keine Lüge war! Sag mir, dass ich _dein_ Sohn bin, dass _du_ mich zur Welt gebracht hast! Bitte..."

Tks Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als Nancy plötzlich aufsah, mit Tränen in den Augen, und mit erstickter Stimme meinte:

"Ich... Kelana beschwor mich, es dir niemals zu sagen. Ich - ich musste es ihr versprechen, damals, vor 18 Jahren. Oh Keru", hauchte sie und wollte ihre Hand an seine Wange legen, doch er wich nur zurück, einen ungläubigen Ausdruck im Gesicht und den Kopf schüttelnd.

"Dann war alles eine Lüge? Mein - mein ganzes Leben war eine einzige Lüge?"

"Nein, Tk! Du - ich mag zwar nicht deine leibliche Mutter sein, aber du bist _mein_ Sohn, und ich liebe dich! Bitte, das musst du mir glauben!"

Er lachte freudlos auf.

"Glauben? Dir soll ich glauben? Du hast mich doch ein Leben lang belogen! Tag für Tag, Jahr für Jahr! Wann wolltest du es mir erzählen, hm? Wann?"

Tk war zum Schluss immer lauter geworden, etwas sehr untypisches für ihn. Er schrie normalerweise nie. Nancys Kopf war wie leergefegt, ehe sie leise antwortete:

"Ich... Nie, wenn ich die Wahl gehabt hätte." Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, als sie einfach nur weinte. "Tk, bitte vergib mir, aber für mich spielte es keine Rolle. Das tut es immer noch nicht. Du warst und bist _mein_ Sohn! Und daran wird sich nie etwas ändern! Bitte, ich -"

Tk hatte genug gehört. Er drehte sich nur kopfschüttelnd um und stürmte zu Türe, und panisch setzte Nancy ihm an.

"Tk, warte! Bitte, versteh mich doch! Es war einfach nicht wichtig!"

"Nein, für _dich_ vielleicht nicht! Für _mich_ aber schon!"

"Tk, bleib hier, lauf jetzt nicht weg!"

"Du hast mir nicht zu sagen, wohin und ob ich gehen kann - _Natsuko_! Du bist nicht meine Mutter, vergessen?", knurrte er, ehe er sich seine Jacke schnappte und aus der Türe verschwand, sie hinter sich zuknallend.

Wenn er ihr ein Messer in die Brust gerammt hätte, es hätte nicht mehr schmerzen können. Sie schluckte, als sie an der Wand hinabrutschte und ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen vergrub. Und einfach weinte.

"Gott, was habe ich nur getan?", schluchzte sie, doch niemand antwortete ihr.

Wütend rannte Tk durch Odaiba. Er wusste nicht, wohin, nur, dass er nachdenken musste. Es stimmte also, was Maléhk gesagt hatte. Er war ein Prinz. Himmel, ein Prinz! Und er kam aus einer Welt Namens Saria die Gott allein wusste wo lag. Das - das war doch absurd.

Irgendwann blieb er stehen und blickte auf, und war ein wenig erstaunt, wo er gelandet war. Es war das Hochhaus, in welchem Kari wohnte. Und er wusste auch, warum er hier war.

Er lief darauf zu und fuhr hinauf zu ihrer Wohnung, ehe er klingelte.

Er hörte Schritte, und schließlich wurde die Türe geöffnet.

"Oh, hallo Tk!", meinte Karis Mutter nur und lächelte ihn warm an. "Willst du zu Kari?"

"Wenn sie da ist -"

"Ja, warte einen Augenblick! KARI! Komm doch rein, du musst ja halb erfroren sein."

"Danke, Mrs Yagami."

"Ach, kein Problem. Möchtest du irgendetwas? Einen Tee oder was kaltes?"

"Einen Kaffee, wenn es nicht zu viele Umstände macht.""Iwo, kommt sofort. KARI, DU HAST EINEN GAST, KOMM ENDLICH!"

"Bin ja schon -", fing Kari an, brach jedoch ab, als sie Tk sah. "Oh, Tk. Bitte, komm doch. Mum, bringst du uns dann alles in mein Zimmer?"

"Sicher, Schatz. Ich kümmere mich um alles."

Sie lächelte Tk noch mal an, und er lächelte gezwungen zurück, ehe er zu Kari in ihr Zimmer ging. Besorgt beobachtete sie ihn, wie er seine Jacke auszog und achtlos über einen Stuhl legte, ehe er sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und den Kopf in seine Hände legte. Eine Zeit lang schwieg er. So auch sie.

"Es ist alles wahr", meinte er schließlich, und mitfühlend setzte sich Kari neben ihn, als er wieder aufblickte. Er weinte nicht, doch er wirkte wütend. "Ich habe gerade mit meiner Mutter gesprochen. Korrektur, mit der Frau, die mich aufgezogen hat. Gott, sie hat nicht einmal versucht, es abzustreiten."

Rastlos stand er auf und tigerte im Zimmer umher, was ganz untypisch für ihn war. Tk tat niemals unnütze Bewegungen. Er musste ziemlich durcheinander sein. Er blieb plötzlich stehen und lachte freudlos auf, ehe er sie ansah und meinte:

"Ich habe also eine Mutter Namens Kelana, die Königin von Saria ist. Ich bin also ein Prinz. Gott, dass ist doch einfach - absurd! Total bescheuert! Ich meine, was soll ich jetzt tun? Was erwarten alle von mir? Nancy, und diese seltsamen Typen? Ich habe 18 Jahre in dem Glauben gelebt, ich sei Takeru Takaishi. Und nicht 'Prinz Takeru'. Ich - Gott, ich glaube das einfach nicht!"

Tk ließ sich wieder neben Kari auf das Bett nieder, und langsam meinte sie nur:

"Tk, ich kann mir vielleicht nicht vorstellen, was du gerade fühlst -"

"Das kann ich dir sagen. Ich will etwas kaputtmachen!"

"Verschone mein Zimmer, ich hänge an meine Sachen. Nein, was ich sagen wollte, ist: Meinst du nicht, du solltest in Ruhe mit deiner Mutter reden und herausfinden, warum sie dich damals aufgenommen hat? Und warum sie dir nichts gesagt hat?"

"Das letzte weiß ich bereits. Weil diese Kelana, meine biologische Mutter, ihr gesagt hat, sie solle es nicht tun. Und Nancy hätte es auch nicht, wenn ich sie nicht damit konfrontiert hätte."

"Aber Tk, sie ist immer noch deine Mutter. Sie hat dich aufgezogen, dich getröstet, dir alles beigebracht, was du weißt. Sie hat dich zu dem Menschen gemacht, der du heute bist. Sie mag zwar nicht deine Erzeugerin sein, aber, nun... Sie ist deine Mutter. Und sie ist eine tolle Mum. Rede mit ihr. Sie liebt dich, und ich weiß, dass du sie liebst."

Er schwieg einen Augenblick, ehe er seufzend aufstand und meinte:

"Du hast recht. Wir müssen reden. Gott, ich hatte noch nie so große Lust auf einen Drink wie heute!"

Er grinste sie schief an, und auch sie lächelte.

"Tu das, aber der Kater danach ist dann dein Problem."

"Das ist mir klar."

Seine Augen waren nun warm, so auch ihre, als sie sich in den Arm nahmen und Tk flüsterte:

"Danke Hika."

"Jederzeit wieder. Ich finde es toll, dass ich ausnahmsweise dir mal helfen konnte!"Er lachte ein wenig, ehe er wieder hinausging und rief:

"Mrs Yagami? Ich denke, ich gehe doch wieder nach Haus. Entschuldigung wegen dem Kaffee."

"Kein Problem. Komm gut nach Hause, Tk! Und grüß deine Mutter ganz lieb von mir!"

Tk stutze nach diesem Satz, als er gerade an der Türe war, doch er drehte sich schief grinsend zu Kari um und meinte trocken:

"Weißt du, ein gutes hat das alles. Ich weiß jetzt wenigstens, was ich studieren werde. Diplomatie und Politik von Monarchien!"

Kari lachte nur kopfschüttelnd, als er aus der Türe verschwand.

Sie hoffte, dass er das regeln konnte. Denn sie wusste, was für ein besonderes Band er und Nancy hatten.

Doch sie fragte sich auch, was da wohl auf ihn zukommen würde. Auf sie alle.

Langsam betrat Tk die Wohnung. Alles war dunkel, nur im Wohnzimmer brannte Licht. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, ehe er darauf zulief.

Als Nancy Schritte hörte blickte sie auf und sah Tk, der unsicher im Türrahmen stand.

"Hi", meinte er nur, ein leichtes lächeln um den Mund, und auch sie lächelte vorsichtig, als sie meinte:

"Hi. Ich - ich hatte gehofft, dass du wieder kommst."

"Ich musste nur mal raus und nachdenken, denke ich. Die ganze Sache ist, nun ja... Ziemlich verwirrend."

"Kann ich mir vorstellen."

Tk fühlte sich schuldig. Sie hatte geweint, denn ihre Augen waren rot und geschwollen. Und das nur, weil er so wütend gewesen war.

Unsicher und nervös sah Nancy auf ihre Füße und nestelte an ihrer Hose herum, als Tk schließlich tief einatmete und meinte:

"Mum?" Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben, und er sah die Hoffnung in ihrem Blick.

"Mum, es - es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Ich habe es nicht so gemeint. Das heißt, ein paar Sachen schon, aber... Egal, was ist oder was kommen wird, du bist meine Mutter. Ich wollte dir nicht wehtun."

Es war, als ob er die Fesseln von ihrem Herzen genommen hätte. Weinend stand Nancy auf, lief auf ihren Sohn zu und nahm ihn in die Arme, als ob sie vorhätte, ihn nie wieder loszulassen. Und auch Tk erwiderte ihre Umarmung.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren!", schluchzte sie und presste die Augen auf einander. "Ich dachte, du würdest mich jetzt hassen! Oh Gott, Keru, es tut mir so, so unendlich Leid! Bitte, verzeih mir."

"Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, Mum. Du bist meine Mutter. Und daran wird sich auch nie etwas ändern."

Sie machten sich von einander los, und lächelnd, wenn auch immer noch weinend, strich Nancy ihm über die Wange, ehe ihr etwas einfiel und sie meinte:

"Ich habe etwas für dich. Es ist von deiner - von Kelana. Du trugst es, als sie dir mir anvertraute."

Fragend sah Tk ihr nach, als sie schnell in ihrem Schlafzimmer verschwand und wenige Augenblicke später wiederkam und ihm etwas übergab.

Skeptisch nach Tk es entgegen. Es war ein Amulett, aus Silber, mit einem aus einem Saphir bestehenden 'S'. Es fühlte sich so vertraut an in seinen Händen, und er musste schlucken. Er wollte gerade etwas zu seiner Mutter sagen, als es an der Türe klopfte.

Fragend wischte sich Nancy über die Augen und fragte:

"Erwartest du noch Besuch?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht", meinte Tk nur langsam, nun aber wachsam. "Mum, bleib hier, bis ich dich rufe, Okay?"

"Wieso? Was ist denn los?"

"Uns haben so ein paar seltsame Typen heute im Park angegriffen, und wieder andere haben uns gerettet, die mir wiederum alles erzählt haben. Bleib einfach hier, zur Sicherheit."

"Sei vorsichtig", sagte Nancy noch, als sie sah, wie Tk langsam auf die Türe zulief und rief:

"Wer ist da?"

"Maléhk, mein Prinz!", kam die gedämpfte Stimme von draußen, und nun überrascht öffnete Tk die Türe.

Auch Nancy war nun zu ihm getreten, doch als sie niemanden sahen brauchten sie beide einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, dass ihre Besucher sich weiter abwärts befanden. Alle zehn Männer hatten es irgendwie geschafft, sich in den schmalen Flur vor ihrer Haustüre zu quetschen, und ebenso war es allen zehn gelungen, sich auf den Boden zu werfen.

Nancy und Tk blinzelten nur ein paar Mal, als auf einmal die Türe neben ihrer Wohnung geöffnet wurde und ihre Nachbarin, Mrs Massaru, heraustrat. Auch sie schaute ziemlich blöd, was denn die ganzen Männer hier sollten, und in diesem Moment meinte Maléhk auch noch:

"Mein Prinz, wir sind Eure ergebenen Diener!"

Nervös lachend und sich am Kopf kratzend meinte Tk nur zu Mrs Massaru:

"Wir - ähm - wir proben gerade für ein Theaterstück!", ehe er sich an die Männer wandte und zischte:

"Rein hier, _sofort_! Das - ähm... Das ist ein Befehl!"

Er lächelte Mrs Massaru noch mal an, und Nancy winkte ihr zu, während die Männer in ihren schweren Rüstungen durch die Türe in die zwar nicht gerade kleine, aber auch nicht riesige Wohnung traten bzw. polterten.

Da standen sie nun alle, die Männer vor Nancy und Tk, und diese beiden dicht beisammen.

"Gott, die sehen ja aus, als hätten sie einen Besen verschluckt", nuschelte Nancy ihrem Sohn zu. "Sind das die Kerle, die dich gerettet haben?"

"Ja, und wenn ich das alles richtig verstehe sind sie so was wie meine persönliche Leibgarde."

"Mein Prinz", unterbrach Maléhk nun ihr kleines Gespräch, "es ist Zeit, wir müssen gehen. Die Zeit arbeitet gegen uns, und Euer Volk braucht Euch."

Nancy kicherte ein wenig, doch Tk war nicht nach lachen zumute.

"Maléhk, so einfach geht das nicht. Ich - ich habe hier ein Leben, und ich habe Verpflichtungen. Ich kann nicht einfach von heute auf morgen verschwinden. Das geht nicht!"

"Aber Ihr werdet gebraucht, mein Prinz!""Bitte, lass das 'mein Prinz' weg, Okay? Ich finde das - seltsam."

"Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Prinz."

Geschlagen seufzend fuhr sich Tk durchs Gesicht und gab sich der Tatsache hin, dass Maléhk wohl nicht von seiner Bezeichnung abweichen würde. Er dachte einen Augenblick lang nach, ehe Nancy meinte:

"Was haltet ihr alle davon, wenn wir erst einmal etwas essen und dann schlafen, hm? Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag, und morgen können wir immer noch diskutieren, was zu machen ist. Deal?"

"Wie Ihr wünscht, Natsuko von der Erde", meinte Maléhk und verbeugte sich nun auch vor ihr.

Nancy starrte ihn nun verdutzt an, als er fortfuhr:

"Euer Großmut ist bekannt in Saria, und es ist mir eine Ehre, die Frau kennen zu lernen, welche den Prinzen aufgezogen und beschützt hat."

"Oh, ähm... Danke, denke ich..."

Wieder herrschte eine Stille, ehe Tk dann meinte:

"Hey, was haltet ihr von Fernsehen während wir auf das Essen warten!"

Als seine Mutter ihn ansah zuckte er nur mit den Schultern, und da sie gerade alle sowieso im Wohnzimmer standen lief er auf den Fernseher zu und schaltete ihn an. Was dann geschah, überrumpelte ihn - wortwörtlich.

Er hatte nicht auf den Sender geachtet, doch gerade lief ein Actionfilm mit einer Großaufnahme von Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator, welcher gerade mit einem Maschinengewehr um sich feuerte.

"FEINDLICHER ANGRIFF, BESCHÜTZT DEN PRIZEN!", schrie Maléhk plötzlich, und noch ehe Tk reagieren konnte hatten sich drei der Männer auf ihn und gegen die Couch geworfen, während Maléhk auf den Fernseher zusprang, sein Schwert gezogen, und ausrief:

"Ich werde dich lehren, den Prinzen anzugreifen!", und noch ehe Nancy etwas sagen konnte fuhr er mit dem Schwert herum und teilte den Fernseher in der Mitte. Eine kleine Explosion folgte, ehe der Fernseher nur noch rauchte.

"Ihr seid nun in Sicherheit, mein Prinz", meinte Maléhk mit grimmiger Genugtuung, und die drei Männer, die immer noch auf Tk lagen, gaben ihn nun frei. Langsam stand Tk auf und betrachtete ihren nun kaputten Fernseher, ehe er seine Mutter ansah, die nur trocken fragte:

"Was denkst du? Zählt ein von einem Schwert gespaltener Fernseher als häuslicher Unfall, damit die Versicherung ihn mir ersetzt?"

Tk lachte nur freudlos auf.

Oh je, das würde eine lange Nacht werden!


	4. Vorbereitungen

_**IV: **_**Vorbereitungen**

**Gähnend wachte Tk am anderen Morgen auf und wollte gerade aus seiner Zimmertüre nach draußen, als er verwundert auf den boden vor seinen Füßen sah. Maléhk und noch vier andere hatten sich vor seinem Zimmer auf dem Boden zusammengerollt, und die anderen fünf vor dem Zimmer seiner Mutter.**

**Als er die Türe öffnete waren jedoch alle sofort wach und sprangen auf, ehe sie sich verbeugten und Maléhk meinte:**

"**Mein Prinz, seid gegrüßt. Ich hoffe, Eure Träume waren von froher Natur."**

"**Tz, und ich hatte gehofft, ich hätte **_**das**_** alles nur geträumt", murmelte Tk, als sich auch die Türe seiner Mutter öffnete und sie ebenso erstaunt war wie Tk.**

**Doch Nancy hatte sich schnell wieder im Griff und meinte freundlich:**

"**So, meine Herren, wer von euch hat Hunger?" Niemand sagte etwas. "Das werte ich einfach mal als 'alle'. Tk, könntest du die Teller zusammensuchen und Kaffee aufsetzten, während ich schaue, was wir so dahaben?"**

"**Kein Problem."**

"**Lasst mich alles vorbereiten, mein Prinz und Mylady Natsuko", trat Maléhk dazwischen, doch sowohl Nancy als auch Tk erinnerten sich an den nun kaputten Fernseher, und so meinte Tk nur:**

"**Danke, Maléhk, aber das schaffen wir schon. Setzt ihr euch alle einfach hin und entspannt euch. Wir bringen euch dann alles."**

"**Aber das ist nicht rechtens, mein Prinz! Wir müssen Euch dienen, nicht Ihr uns!"**

"**Das geht schon in Ordnung."**

"**Aber -"**

"**Maléhk... Setzt euch alle hin und genießt den Morgen. Das ist ein Befehl."**

**Maléhk sah nicht zufrieden aus, doch er verbeugte sich nur ehe er murmelte:**

"**Wir Ihr befehlt, mein Prinz", und sich zusammen mit den anderen irgendwie ins Wohnzimmer quetschte.**

**Als sie endlich alleine in der Küche waren flüsterte Nancy ihrem Sohn zu:**

"**Was hast du jetzt eigentlich vor? Ich meine, ich finde deine Diener eigentlich ganz nett -"**

"**Sehr lustig!"**

"**- aber wir können sie nicht ewig hier behalten. Und so, wie ich sie verstanden habe, gehen sie erst, wenn du mit ihnen kommst. Also... Irgendeinen Vorschlag?"**

"**Willst du mich vielleicht loshaben, Mum?"**

"**Träum weiter. Nein, aber... Die ganze Situation ist ein wenig kompliziert."**

"**Was du nicht sagst. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll. Ich kann nicht einfach so verschwinden."**

"**Aber du willst gehen, nicht wahr?" Tk antwortete nicht, und ihn liebevoll anlächelnd meinte Nancy:**

"**Keru, ich kenne dich. Und ich kenne dein Pflichtbewusstsein. Du willst diesen Menschen auf Saria helfen. Und ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Ich will nicht, dass du gehst, aber ich verstehe es. Vorausgesetzt, du kommst wieder zurück!"**

**Er lächelte nun auch, während der Speck und die Eier in der Pfanne brutzelten, als es plötzlich an der Türe klingelte. Wer besuchte sie um neun Uhr morgens?**

**Achselzuckend ging Tk zu Türe und öffnete sie - und sah sich seinen ganzen Freunden, allen voran Matt, gegenüber."Teeks, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er und fasste ihn an den Schultern, während alle eintraten. "Davis sagte, dass ihr gestern angegriffen worden wärt. Warum hast du mich nicht gleich angerufen?""Nun...", fing Tk gerade an, als Matt herumgewirbelt wurde und sich plötzlich einer Schwertspitze gegenüber fand.**

"**Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr von dem Prinzen, Fremder?", knurrte Maléhk, doch Matt brachte nur ein völlig überrumpeltes "Hä?", zustande. Das verstand der nun wirklich nicht.**

"**Antwortet, oder Ihr seid des Todes!"**

"**Maléhk, Maléhk, ganz ruhig!", trat Tk auf den Mann zu und senkte mit sanfter Gewalt das Schwert nach unten. "Von ihnen allen geht keinerlei Gefahr aus. Sie sind meine Freunde. Und das ist mein Bruder."**

"**Das ist nicht Eure Schwester!"**

"**Nein, darum sagte ich auch 'Bruder'. Und nun steck das Schwert wieder ein, Okay? Es ist alles in Ordnung."**

**Missmutig kam Maléhk dem Befehl nach, doch er bedachte alle Freunde immer noch mit tödlichen und warnenden Blicken. Langsam wurde es wirklich ziemlich voll in der Wohnung, wie Tk verstellte.**

"**Tk, was sind das für Psychopathen?", hauchte Matt, immer noch geschockt, und Tk murmelte ihm nur zu:**

"**In mein Zimmer, dann erkläre ich dir alles", ehe er über die Schulter rief:**

"**Mum, kommst du?""Oh, klar, schon unterwegs." Sie kam bei den immer noch starrenden und geschockten Freunden vorbei und meinte freundlich lächelnd:**

"**Ihr Lieben, ich habe Eier und Speck für ein ganzes Bataillon gemacht. Bitte, bedient euch doch. Und Maléhk, ihr alle bitte auch. Bis gleich. Schön anständig bleiben!"**

**Und mit diesen Worten ließ sie die zehn Freunde und die zehn Männer aus Saria allein.**

"**Was?", keuchte Matt nur geschockt und sah seinen Bruder und seine Mutter abwechselnd an. "Was soll das heißen? Tk ist nicht - mein Bruder?"**

"**Biologisch gesehen nein", antwortete Nancy und sah beschämt auf den Boden.**

"**Aber, aber... Weiß Dad davon?"**

"**Natürlich weiß er es! Herrgott, eine Schwangerschaft ist nicht zu verheimlichen, genauso wenig, wenn man auf einmal ohne schwanger zu sein ein Kind mit nach Hause bringt. Er weiß es. Alles."**

"**Wow. Das ist - heftig."**

"**Wem sagst du das", seufzte nun auch Tk, doch Matt fragte:**

"**Was hast du jetzt also vor? Mit diesen Typen gehen und dieses Saria retten?"**

"**Dieser Plan ist noch in Arbeit, aber er tendiert in diese Richtung, ja."**

"**Und dann? Teeks, du hast keine Ahnung von dem allen. Und - Herrgott, es ist mir egal, was die sagen! Du bist mein Bruder!"**

**Erleichterung machte sich in Tk breit, als er die Worte von Matt hörte.**

"**Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst. Mir geht es ähnlich, aber, Matt, du kennst mich. Ich - kann nicht einfach herumsitzen und nichts tun, jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass ich gebraucht werde."**

**Matt nickte nur. **

"**Verstehe."**

**Die drei schwiegen für einen Augenblick, als von außerhalb des Zimmers auf einmal eine dünne Stimme zu hören war.**

"**T-Tk?"**

**Verwundert stand dieser auf, um nachzusehen, genauso wie Matt und Nancy. Und das Bild, was sich ihnen bot, war einfach einmalig.**

**Alle zehn Digiritter saßen zusammengequetscht und ängstlich auf der Couch, und Maléhk und seine Männer standen um sie herum, alle mit gezückten Schwertern, welche auf sie gerichtet waren. Tai war es, der leise gerufen hatte.**

"**Tk, könntest du uns vielleicht mal helfen?"**

"**Warte noch einen Augenblick, ich hol deine Kamera!", flüsterte Matt an seinem Ohr, doch kopfschüttelnd meinte Tk nur in dem gebieterischsten Ton, den er kannte:**

"**Maléhk und auch ihr anderen: Schwerter runter! Das ist ein Befehl!""Aber, mein Prinz, sie könnten Spione von Kreón sein, und dann -"**

**Tk trat nach vorne, die Augen unheilverkündend, als er knurrte:**

"**Ihr wollt euch dem Willen des Prinzen von Saria widersetzten?"**

**Die zehn Männer zogen scharf die Luft ein, ehe alle hektisch ihre Schwerter wegsteckten und sich auf den Boden warfen.**

"**Verzeiht unseren Ungehorsam, mein Prinz. Wir wollten nicht respektlos erscheinen."**

**Okay, das hatte Tk nun nicht gewollt.**

"**Wie oft soll ich euch eigentlich noch darum bitten, euch nicht die ganze Zeit vor mir auf den Boden zu werfen? Bitte, Maléhk, das ist - bescheuert."**

"**Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Prinz."**

**Sie standen wieder auf, und Tk atmete tief durch. Sein Blick glitt zu Kari, die einzige, die vor sich hingiggelte, und er zwinkerte mit einen Auge, ehe er sich an alle wandte und meinte:**

"**Ich denke, es gibt so einiges, was ich euch erzählen muss..."**

**Tk erzählte ihnen mit der Unterstützung von Nancy und Maléhk alles, was er wusste, und besonders durch den Ritter aus Saria erfuhr er mehr über seinen - Heimatplaneten, wenn man es so nennen wollte.**

**Seit knapp 100 Jahren herrschte dort Krieg, angeführt vom einem dunklen König Namens Kreón. Sein Ziel war es, sich ganz Saria untertan zu machen, und dann die anderen Welten der Dimensionen. Doch dann, vor knapp 20 Jahren, machte eine alte Seherin eine Prophezeiung. Ein Kind würde geboren werden, welches das Zeichen Sarias trägt. Das 'S'. In diesem Kind läge die Macht, alle Welten vor Kreóns zu retten oder sie dem Erdboden gleich zu machen. Denn diese Macht war jene, die damals alles erschaffen hatte. Leben, Planeten, Mensch und Tier. Dann wurde Tk geboren, und im ersten Moment war man überglücklich, sah man doch erstmals einen Lichtblick im Krieg gegen Kreón. Doch auch er hörte davon, und unendliche Wut und Angst packten ihn. Darum entschied er sich, zu handeln. Er griff **_**Eóryth**__**Grém**_**, die Hauptstadt Sarias und der Sitz der Königsfamilie, an, um sich das Kind zu holen. Viele starben in jener Schlacht, die blutigste, die das Land jemals erlebt hatte. Doch die Königin konnte mit ihren Sohn fliehen und brachte ihn hierher, auf die Erde.**

**Als Kreón wusste, dass er Tk nicht mehr bekommen würde, war er außer sich vor Zorn, und beinahe wäre es ihm gelungen, **_**Eóryth Grém **_**zu zerstören. Doch sie bekamen Hilfe von ihren Verbündeten, und gemeinsam schafften sie es, Kreón zwar nicht zu bezwingen, ihn aber zurückzudrängen. Das war vor 18 Jahren. Und seit dieser Zeit verhielt sich Kreón ruhig, schien auf etwas zu warten. Doch er war nicht untätig. Niemand wusste genau, wie groß seine Armeen nun waren, doch sie wuchsen, ständig. Er breitete die letzte, große Schlacht vor. Und darum brauchte man Tk nun. 18 Jahre des Friedens waren nun vorbei. Er musste ihnen helfen, Kreón für immer zu vernichten, und Saria endlich den ewigen Frieden zu geben.**

**Als die Erzählungen beendet waren sah man den Freunden ihre Überraschung und den Schock an.**

"**Wow, das ist -", fing Davis an, ehe er Tk angrinste und fortfuhr:**

"**- besser als jeder Kinofilm! Ehrlich mal, Leute, das ist der Stoff, aus dem Blockbuster gemacht sind!"**

"**Tk... Was hast du nun vor?", fragte Kari und sah ihren besten Freund an. "Ich meine, was willst du jetzt tun? Nach Saria gehen?"**

**Tk ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, ehe er aufseufzte und meinte:**

"**Ja, ich werde gehen. Ich mag vielleicht nicht wissen, was auf mich zukommt, und vielleicht bin ich auch wirklich nicht gerade eine große Hilfe. Aber wenn ich auch nur irgendetwas tun kann, um diesen Menschen zu helfen, dann werde ich es tun. Außerdem bin ich neugierig."**

**Er sah seine Mutter an, und die lächelte nur, wenn auch traurig. Aber sie verstand ihn. Sie würde auch wissen wollen, woher sie kam, wenn man es ihr 18 Jahre verschwiegen hätte.**

**Kari wurde das Herz schwer, als sie ihren Freund so betrachtete. Tk hätte es nie im Leben zugegeben, aber er machte sich Sorgen. Vor allem darüber, dass er die Erwartungen der Menschen nicht erfüllen konnte. Ihn nicht mehr zu sehen kam ihr vor wie der reinste Alptraum, aber was sollte sie tun? Sie konnte ja schlecht...**

**Ihr Kopf ruckte nach oben, die Augen geweitet. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?**

"**Ich komme mit dir!", meinte sie plötzlich und sah ihm kämpferisch in die Augen, und im ersten Moment sahen sie alle einfach nur sprachlos an. "Ich werde mit dir nach Saria kommen!"**

**Während den anderen der Mund nach unten klappte und sie erst einmal ihre Stimme wiederfinden mussten, erholte sich Tk schneller wieder von dem Schock und lächelte leicht. Er hätte es wissen müssen... Typisch Hika!**

**Darum schüttelte er nur den Kopf.**

"**Hika, ich weiß, du willst mir nur helfen. Aber nicht einmal ich weiß, ob ich helfen kann. Was würdest du da drüben wollen? Mal abgesehen davon, dass du dich in Gefahr bringst und wir nicht einmal wissen, ob es überhaupt geht, dass du mitkommst."**

**Sie sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, ehe sie sich einfach an Maléhk wandte und fragte:**

"**Kann ich mit nach Saria, oder würde es da Schwierigkeiten geben?"**

**Auch die zehn Ritter schienen mehr als überrascht, doch langsam nickte Maléhk.**

"**Nun, es ist theoretisch möglich. Aber -"**

"**Gut, dann ist es beschlossen. Ich gehe mit!"**

"**Hika..."**

"**Du brauchst jetzt gar nicht so anfangen, Tk. Ich kenne dich, und du willst nur wieder alles alleine auf dich nehmen. Ich mag vielleicht nicht wissen, wie ich helfen kann, aber ich weiß, dass ich es kann! Und weder du noch Maléhk noch irgendein anderer wird mich davon abbringen! Ich komme mit! Und wenn ich mich an dich ketten muss!"**

**Tk vergaß immer wieder, wie stark sie in den letzten Jahren geworden war. Und wie - vehement. Er brauchte nicht mehr zu antworten, als er sie einfach nur anlächelte, und erleichtert lächelte Kari zurück. Doch noch war es nicht vorbei.**

"**Wenn Kari geht dann gehe ich auch!", rief Tai nun aus, und Matt schloss sich an:**

"**Du bist mein Bruder. Ich werde dich nicht allein gehen lassen! Ha, das wäre ja noch schöner..."**

"**Wenn Kari und Tai gehen, dann gehe ich auch!", rief nun Davis grinsend aus, und auch Sora meinte:**

"**Nun, wenn Matt geht muss ich mit. Irgendjemand muss ja auf ihn aufpassen!"**

"**Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen!", lachte auch Mimi und tätschelte Tai die Hand. "Wenn ich auch den Teil mit Matt mit Tai ersetzten muss."**

"**Ich werde ebenfalls mitkommen", sagte nun Ken und lächelte vor sich hin. "Immerhin sind Davis und ich ein Team."**

"**Wenn Ken geht, gehe ich auch!", fügte Yolei begeistert klatschend hinzu.**

"**Du bist mein Partner, Tk", sprach nun auch Cody in seiner stets ruhigen Stimme. "Und falls du meine Hilfe brauchen solltest, dann werde ich für dich da sein."**

"**Ein kluger Kopf kann auch nicht schaden!", lachte nun Izzy, und Joe fügte nur hinzu:**

"**Genauso wenig wie ein Arzt. Ich denke, dass ich den Menschen dort drüben behilflich sein kann. Immerhin wird es Verletzte geben. Und ich **_**bin**_** Arzt!"**

**Tk war einfach nur sprachlos, als er einen seiner Freunde nach dem anderen ansah. So etwas hätte er nie von ihnen erwartet. Sie alle gaben ihr Leben hier auf, stürzten sich ins Ungewisse, um ihm zu helfen.**

**Darum sah er Maléhk nur grinsend an und fragte:**

"**Klappt das denn, wenn wir mit einer ganzen Armee antanzen?"**

**Auch Maléhk schien ein wenig überfordert, doch er antwortete nur zerstreut:**

"**Nun, gehen wird es. Ich bin mir nur nicht so sicher, was Eure Eltern dazu sagen werden, mein Prinz..."**

"**Das werden wir früh genug herausfinden!", rief nun Tai begeistert aus und stand auf. "Also... Auf nach Saria!"**


	5. Saria

_**V: **_**Saria**

**Tk hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass so etwas wirklich passieren konnte. Aber es war nun mal die Realität. Alle seine Freunde und sein Bruder wollten mitkommen, und da Maléhk ständig darauf drängte, sich zu beeilen, wollten sie in zwei Tagen aufbrechen. Zum Glück waren gerade Schul- und - für Joe! - Semesterferien, doch ein kleines Problem hatten die Freunde noch zu meistern. Ihre Eltern.**

**Es war der Abend vor ihrer Abreise, als alle die Situation mit ihren Eltern besprachen, und auch Hiroaki war zu seinem jüngsten Sohn und seiner Exfrau gekommen, der ihm gerade alles erzählte. Der ruhige, ein wenig schüchterne Mann wurde bleich, als Tk ihm eröffnete, dass er wisse, dass er nicht ihr leiblicher Sohn war.**

"**Aber wie...", stotterte Hiroaki, und seufzend meinte Tk nur:**

"**Lange Geschichte, Dad. Doch das ist nicht wichtig."**

**Dad. Er - er sagte immer noch 'Dad' zu ihm.**

"**Du bist - du bist nicht - sauer?"**

"**Nun, ich **_**war**_** es, keine Sorge. Aber... Sagen wir mal, es ist nicht wichtig. Du bist mein Dad, und Mum ist meine Mum. Daran wird sich nichts ändern. Auch wenn alles ein wenig komplizierter ist."**

**Tk war zum Schluss immer leiser geworden, gefangen in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt, als er einfach auf den Boden starrte.**

"**Tk?" Er sah auf, als er die leise Stimme seines Vaters hörte, und war überrascht, dass Hiroaki stand und auf ihn zulief. Vor ihm blieb er stehen.**

"**Tk... Du warst immer mein kleiner Junge, mein Sohn, und du wirst immer mein Sohn bleiben. Ich will, dass du das weißt."**

**Tk nickte nur, doch es gab etwas, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit beschäftigte. Mit seiner Mutter konnte er nicht darüber reden, sie hatte im Moment genug um die Ohren. Doch er musste es einfach wissen.**

"**Dad", meinte er schließlich zögerlich, "als du und Mum euch getrennt habt... Die Scheidung... War es wegen mir? Weil ich -"**

"**Gott, nein!", rief Hiroaki aus und machte ein geschocktes Gesicht. "Tk, deine Mutter und ich hatten einfach so unsere Probleme, aber das waren **_**unsere**_** Probleme. Es hatte nie, **_**niemals,**_** etwas mit dir zu tun! Du warst ein Geschenk, das uns der Himmel geschickt hat. Es hat einfach nicht mehr funktioniert. Aber nicht wegen dir, und auch nicht wegen Matt. Es... Ich denke, es sollte einfach nicht sein."**

**Es war nur eine kleine Veränderung an Tks Körperhaltung die Hiroaki verriet, wie erleichtert Tk darüber war. In seinem Gesicht sah man es nicht. Wie üblich.**

**Liebevoll lächelte er seinen Sohn an, und dieser lächelte zurück.**

"**Alles wieder klar, Teeks? Oder belastet dich sonst noch was?"**

"**Oh, da gibt es so einiges, aber damit kannst du mir nicht helfen."**

"**Sicher?"**

"**Ja. Wirklich. Es hat einfach mit dieser ganzen Reise und der Situation zu tun. Ich komme mir immer noch vor, als würde ich träumen."**

**Beruhigend legte Hiroaki ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.**

"**Keine Angst. Egal, was kommen wird, ich bin sicher, du wirst alles schaffen. Ich kenne dich, Teeks. Du bist klug, umsichtig, überlegt und mutig. Du wirst das Baby schon schaukeln!"**

**Nun grinste Tks Vater, und kopfschüttelnd, aber lachend, fragte der Blonde:**

"**Du hast schon wieder in einem dieser Bücher für Teenager gelesen, oder?"**

"**Hey, ich versuche nur, in eurem Vibe zu chillen!"**

"**Dad, das ergibt überhaupt keinen Sinn."**

"**Egal! Es sind die einzigen Wörter, die mir einfallen!"**

**Sie lachten gemeinsam, als sie wieder zurück zu Matt und Nancy gingen, um noch ein wenig zu reden. Denn morgen würde es losgehen. Das größte Abenteuer, dass sie je erlebt hatten.**

**Die Sonne ging erst langsam auf, als die Ritter aus Saria, die Digiritter und ihre Eltern auf jener Lichtung standen, auf welcher Tk damals hierher gekommen waren. Hier wollte Maléhk das Tor zu Saria öffnen. Die Freunde verabschiedeten sich noch von ihren Eltern, und vor allem bei Mimis flossen die Tränen in strömen.**

**Dann war es soweit. Fasziniert beobachteten die Digiritter, wie Maléhk nach vorne trat und rief:**

"_**Solathe´n, mara dyrh, kalescháakh frà loriía!**_**", ehe sich ein großer, schwarzer Wirbel bildete. Blitze zucken hindurch, doch unbeirrt liefen die Ritter darauf zu.**

**Die Freunde atmeten noch einmal tief durch, ehe auch sie hindurch traten.**

**Nancy sah, wie ihre beiden Söhne dabei waren, in eine fremde Welt zu gehen, und Tränen liefen ihr die Wange hinab. Sie spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, und auch ohne sich umzudrehen wusste sie, dass es Hiroaki war. Zitternd fasste sie danach und hielt sie fest, und auch er drückte ihre Hand.**

**Ein Digiritter nach dem anderen wurde von dem Wirbel regelrecht verschluckt, bis nur noch Tk und Kari übrig waren. Sie musste zugeben, ihr Herz schlug schon ein wenig.**

"**Und, bereust du dein Angebot schon?", fragte sie eine dunkle, leise Stimme spöttisch an ihrem Ohr, doch sie sah ihm nur in die unglaublich blauen Augen, als sie den Kopf hob und meinte:**

"**Das hättest du wohl gerne! So schnell wirst du mich nicht los!"**

"**Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagst", sagte er nur, ehe er nach ihrer Hand griff, und zusammen liefen sie auf den Wirbel zu. Sie waren schon fast hindurch, als Tk einen letzten Blick zurückwarf, zu seinen Eltern, beide mit Tränen in den Augen, aber auch mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht.**

**Er lächelte zurück, und in diesem Lächeln lag ein Versprechen. Er würde zurück kommen. Das würde nicht das letzte Mal sein, dass sie sich gesehen haben. Dann war er verschwunden. Nicht wissend, was ihn und alle anderen erwarten sollte...**

**Das Durchschreiten dieses Portals war weniger schlimm, als es sich die Freunde vorgestellt hatten. Dafür war die Landung umso unbequemer.**

**Alle stolperten sie heraus und landeten ziemlich ungalant auf dem Boden, und Kari hatte es lediglich Tk zu verdanken, dass sie nicht das gleiche Schicksal teilen musste. Zu ihrem und auch zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen behielt er sein Gleichgewicht, als ob er das schon sein ganzes Leben lang tun würde.**

"**Alles in Ordnung, mein Prinz?", fragte Maléhk, und zweifelnd sah Tk zu seinen stöhnenden Freunden.**

"**Ich würde sagen, es könnte schlimmer sein."**

"**Gut. Dann lasst uns gehen." **

**Tk nickte nur, und zusammen liefen sie los. Sie waren mitten in einem Wald gelandet, welcher eigentlich nicht viel anders aussah als die Wälder auf der Erde. Große Bäume, grüne Blätter... Eigentlich kein Unterschied.**

**Izzy, wie immer die Neugierde in Person, fragte gerade Maléhk über alle möglichen Dinge aus, während sie durch den Wald liefen. Viel geredet wurde sonst nicht.**

**Schließlich traten sie aus dem Dickicht des Waldes hervor, und den Freunden bot sich ein Anblick, der mit nichts zu vergleichen war, was sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatten.**

"**Heilige Scheiße!", hauchte Tai, und Tk hätte es nicht treffender formulieren können.**

**Vor ihnen erhob sich eine knapp 300 Meter hohe Mauer aus weißen Marmor, in welchem zwei riesige goldene Tore eingebaut waren. Sie wussten noch nicht, dass das noch gar nichts im Vergleich zum Innenleben war.**

**Maléhk trat nach vorne und rief zwei Wachen, die auf der Mauer standen, etwas zu, ehe er sich wieder Tk zuwandte und meinte:**

"**Willkommen zu Hause in **_**Eóryth Grém**_**, mein Prinz. Ihr werdet bereist sehnsüchtig erwartet, und ich hoffe, der Empfang wird Euch gefallen."**

**Tk nickte erst nur, immer noch fasziniert von der Mauer, ehe ihm die Worte von Maléhk erst richtig bewusst wurden.**

"**Moment mal, was für ein Empfang?", fragte er deshalb, doch eine Erklärung war nicht mehr notwenig, als die beiden goldenen Tore aufschwangen und sich die Digiritter einer enormen Menschenmenge gegenüber sahen, welche sie und vor allem Tk erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Jedoch ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.**

**Unsicher liefen die Freunde durch das Tor in die Stadt hinein, doch noch immer wurden sie einfach nur angestarrt. Auch Maléhk sah Tk abwartend an.**

"**Ich glaube, die wollen, dass du irgendetwas machst", flüsterte Kari ihrem besten Freund zu, und verwirrt fragte er zurück:**

"**Und was?"**

"**Keine Ahnung. Was sagt man denn so zur Begrüßung in Saria?"**

"**Woher soll ich das denn bitteschön wissen?"**

"**Sag doch einfach mal hallo", schlug Davis nun vor, und da keiner eine bessere Idee hatte trat Tk ein wenig vor die anderen, lächelte nervös in die Runde und meinte nur, eine Hand zum Gruß erhoben:**

"**Ähm... Hi?"**

**Die Lautstärke des darauf folgenden Beifalls schleuderte ihn beinahe zurück. Die Menge kreischte und jubelte, schrie seinen Namen und warf die Hände in die Luft. Als die Freunde mit Maléhk und den Rittern nun loslief bildeten die Leute ein Gasse, doch der Beifall brach keine Sekunde ab.**

"**Du scheinst hier so etwas wie ein wahrer Rockstar zu sein, Teeks!", rief Matt gegen die Lautstärke an, um gehört zu werden, und lachte auf, als Tk ihm einen tödlichen Blick zuwarf. Er fand das ganze ganz und gar nicht lustig.**

**Die Stadt war zwar gepflegt und freundlich, doch irgendwie erinnerte sie Tk an eine Stadt aus dem Mittelalter. So auch die Menschen.**

**Es war Tk unangenehm, den ganzen Zug anzuführen, doch das schien man allem Anschein nach von ihm zu erwarten, und so folgte er der Gasse von Menschen und lächelte unsicher. Himmel, auf was hatte er sich da nur eingelassen?**

**Er sah plötzlich, wie ein kleines Mädchen aus der Masse hervorbrach und auf ihn zurannte, ehe es direkt vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn mit großen, leuchtenden, grauen Augen ansah. Sie konnte nicht älter sein als sieben oder acht. Und ohne, dass er Zeit hatte, zu reagieren, warf sie plötzlich ihre kleinen Arme um ihn und drückte sich an ihn.**

**Sofort erstarb der Applaus, als Maléhk vortrat und meinte:**

"**Entschuldigt, mein Prinz! Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen."**

**Er wollte die kleine gerade von ihm wegziehen, doch Tk meinte nur lächelnd:**

"**Ach, das ist doch nicht schlimm", ehe er sich sanft von der kleinen losmachte und vor ihr in die Hocke ging. Sie hatte rosige Wangen und einen braunen Lockenschopf, und er mochte sie auf anhieb, als er sagte:**

"**Hallo, Kleine. Wie heißt du denn?""Talina!", quiekte sie vergnügt und strahlte ihn an. "Und Ihr seid Prinz Takeru, gell?"**

"**Mein Name ist Takeru, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Tk. Du darfst mich gerne so nennen."**

"**Echt?"**

**Er hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber ihre Augen wurden noch größer, sahen ihn fast erschrocken an.**

"**Ja, echt."**

"**Ich - ich darf Euch so nennen wie Eure Freunde?"**

"**Sicher. Eine so hübsche, junge Dame wie du muss das doch, nicht wahr?"**

**Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und sie giggelte nur amüsiert, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als eine Frauenstimme rief:**

"_**Talina**_**!" Eine Frau, offenbar die Mutter von Talina, kam eilig auf sie zugerannt und zog sie von Tk weg, während sie zischte:**

"**Bist du denn von allen Göttern verlassen? Was denkst du, was du da tust?"**

**Nun wandte sie sich an Tk und verbeugte sich tief vor ihm, ehe sie flüsterte:**

"**Prinz Takeru, verzeiht meiner Tochter. Sie weiß sich manchmal nicht zu benehmen."**

"**Halb so schlimm. Sie haben eine wunderbare Tochter."**

**Die Frau, offenbar verwirrt über Tks Reaktion, sah ihn nur perplex an.**

"**Danke, Majestät."**

**Sie starrte ihn noch einen Augenblick an, ehe sie den Kopf schüttelte und ihre Tochter von ihm wegzog, ihr böse etwas zuzischend. Tk winkte ihnen hinterher.**

"**Ein hoch auf den Prinzen!", rief plötzlich jemand aus, als Talina und ihre Mutter wieder in der Menge verschwunden waren, und sofort fing das Jubeln wieder an, nur noch viel lauter als zuvor.**

"**Dir ist schon klar, dass du gerade vom Rockstar zum Heiligen befördert wurdest, eh?", kicherte Matt an sein Ohr, und Tk sah ihn nur böse an.**

"**Ach, halt die Klappe. Die Kleine war doch nett!""Natürlich, Eure Heiligkeit! Euer Wort ist mein Gesetz!"Matt und die anderen lachten nur, und kopfschüttelnd ging Tk weiter.**

**Sie liefen länger, als erwartet, und es schien, als wäre tatsächlich die ganze Stadt gekommen. **_**Eóryth Grém**_** war größer, als er es vermutet hatte. Viel größer.**

**Doch schließlich schienen sie am Ziel ihres Weges angekommen zu sein. Der Palast. Und die Mauer war tatsächlich nichts im Gegensatz zu diesem.**

"**Da bekommt das Sprichwort 'Das Haus eines jeden sollte seine Burg sein' eine ganz neue Bedeutung", meinte Yolei nur trocken und mit großen Augen, doch während alle auf das Schloss starrten mit seinen fünf großen Türmen aus weißem Marmor, die Bundglasfenster, verziert mit Gold, waren Tks Augen auf etwas anderes gerichtet. Und Kari bemerkte es.**

"**Tk, alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie, doch als er nicht antwortete folgte sie seinem Blick, so wie die anderen. Sie hatten sie nicht einmal bemerkt...**

**Vor den geöffneten Toren des riesigen Schlosses standen drei Menschen, unbeweglich, und zwei von ihnen starrten Tk nur an, so wie er auf sie starrte.**

**Und plötzlich wurde es still, wenn Tk es auch nicht wahrnahm. Seine Eltern... Seine leiblichen Eltern und Schwester, welche ungefähr drei Jahre jünger war als er, also ungefähr 15.**

**Kelana meinte, ihr würde das Herz zerspringen. Bei den Göttern, er sah aus wie sein Vater... Nur mit ihren Augen. Auch Rédon sah seine Sohn, den er vor 18 Jahren verloren hatte, an, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht zu weinen.**

**Langsam lief Kelana auf Tk zu, und während die Freunde sich ein wenig zurückzogen, blieb Tk einfach nur stehen, unfähig, zu denken, geschweige denn, sich zu bewegen. Vor ihm kam sie zum stehen, und zum ersten Mal sah Tk ihr in die Augen. Er kannte sie so gut wie keine anderen. Denn es waren seine.**

**Tränen des Glücks liefen Kelana die Wangen hinab, ein seliges Lächeln um den Mund, als sie eine zitternde Hand hob und an Tks Wange legte. Er war sogar einen Kopf größer als sie, und als ihre Hand mit seiner Wange in Berührung kam schien sich eine innere Wärme in Tk auszubreiten, die er nicht so recht verstand. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.**

**Ein leichter Wind war aufgekommen, als Kelana nur flüsterte, fast unhörbar:**

"**Takeru... Endlich bist du da…"**

**Er lächelte sie schief an, ehe er genauso leise wie sie meinte:**

"**Tja, scheint wohl so..."**

**Er wollte noch etwas sagen, als ihm plötzlich der große Mann hinter Kelana auffiel, und er ihn einfach nur ansah. Es war, als würde er in den Spiegel schauen und sein eigenes, älteres Ich sehen. Bis auf die Farbe der Augen. Doch er Ausdruck war der gleiche. Jetzt wusste er auch, woher er die Fähigkeit besaß, seinen Gesichtsausdruck so gut zu kontrollieren. **

**Rédon schien nicht zu wissen, was er sagen sollte, doch plötzlich hörte er sich selbst sagen:**

"**Willkommen zu Hause, mein Sohn. Willkommen zu Hause."**

**Und der - wieder einmal! - tosende Applaus der Menge begleitete die Vereinigung der Familie, die sich endlich wieder gefunden hatte.**

**Der Blonde wusste nicht, was er von dem allen halten sollte, aber er lächelte, als sein Blick plötzlich auf die einzige Person fiel, die sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte - und das war Aliana, seine jüngere Schwester. Sie starrte ihn nur an, das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter nur mit den Augen ihres Vaters, und diese glühten - ja was, wütend? Er konnte es nicht sagen. Ihr Blickkontakt dauerte nicht lange, als sie sich umdrehte und hinein ins Schloss stürmte, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen…**

**Tk war einfach nur froh, den Lärm der Leute hinter sich lassen zu können, als sich die beeindruckenden Tore des Palastes hinter ihnen schlossen. Und sein Inneres stand seinem Äußeren in nichts nach.**

'_**Ich werde ein Karte brauchen, um mich hier zurecht zu finden'**_**, dachte er bei sich, während er seinen leiblichen Eltern folgte.**

**Die Freunde standen etwas verloren herum, und just in diesem Moment schien es auch Kelana und Rédon aufzufallen, dass hier Gäste waren, die sie noch nicht kannten.**

**Freundlich lächelnd trat Kelana auf Kari zu, die ihr am nächsten stand und meinte in einer weichen, angenehmen Stimme:**

"**Ihr müsst die Freunde meines Sohnes sein, von welchen mir Maléhk berichtet hat. Seid auch Ihr herzlich willkommen in **_**Eóryth Grém**_**. Fühlt Euch einfach wie zu Hause."**

"**Danke - ähm - Eure Majestät", nuschelte Kari nur verlegen und versuchte sich in einem Knicks, welchen Kelana etwas zum schmunzeln brachte.**

**Auch Tk grinste Kari an, und sie lächelte nur Schulterzuckend zurück. Hey, es war ihr erster Knicks...**

**Nun wandte sich auch Rédon an die Freunde und sagte mit einer Stimme, die ebenso dunkel war wie die von Tk:**

"**Man wird euch alle in eure Gemächer führen. Wir würden uns gerne - mit Takeru unterhalten. Wenn es ihm recht ist."**

**Er sah zu ihm hinüber, und langsam meinte Tk nur:**

"**Sicher. Ich denke, es gibt einiges, was besprochen werden muss."**

**Dann wandte er sich wieder lächelnd an seine Freunde und seinen Bruder.**

"**Wir sehen uns dann später wieder."**

**Sie nickten nur, als sie an ihm vorbei gingen, doch Kari blieb vor ihm noch einmal stehen und flüsterte ihm aufmunternd lächelnd zu:**

"**Du schaffst das schon! Ich kenne dich."**

**Sie nahm seine Hand in ihre und drückte sie kurz, und er lächelte sie an, ehe sie ihren Freunden und den Bediensteten folgte und aus Tks Blickfeld verschwand.**

**Wortlos folgte Tk darauf Kelana und Rédon in einen großen Raum, ehe hinter ihnen diskret die Türen geschlossen wurden. Und er zum ersten Mal mit seinen leiblichen Eltern allein war.**

**Eine peinliche Stille war eingetreten, da keiner wusste, was es zu sagen gab. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an. Die Stille wurde langsam erdrückend, und so räusperte sich Rédon schließlich.**

"**Du hast bestimmt viele Fragen."**

"**Tausende. So wie ihr, denke ich. Ich weiß nur nicht, wo ich anfangen soll.""Fang einfach mir einer Frage an", sagte Kelana, und seufzend sah Tk sie an.**

"**Warum", fragte er schließlich, "warum habt ihr mich auf die Erde gebracht? Was war hier los? Und warum sind diese seltsamen Typen und dieser Kréon hinter mir her?"**

**Kelana und Rédon warfen sich einen Blick zu, ehe dieser nickte.**

**Schwer ausatmend lief Kelana zu einem der großen Fenster und sah hinaus, blickte in weite Ferne, schien jedoch direkt in die Vergangenheit zu sehen.**

"**Hier auf Saria gibt es viele verschiedene Familien, Clans. Der Clan des Tigers, der Clan der Phönix, der Clan des Wolfes... Es gibt Tausende. Ich bin aus dem Clan des weißen Drachen, dein Vater aus dem Clan des goldenen Drachen.**

**Es war vor knapp 20 Jahren, als eine alte Seherin eine Prophezeiung machte.**

'_**Ein Sohn der Drachen wird am heiligen Tag geboren werden, mit einer Macht, welche noch nie jemand zuvor gesehen hat. Ein Prinz wird er sein, und wenn er das Licht der Welt erblickt wird ein Komet auf diese fallen und sein Schicksal besiegeln. Er hat die Macht des Lebens, aber auch die Macht des Todes, und niemand wird diese Macht brechen können.'**_**" Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und ihre Augen waren traurig. "Du bist jenes prophezeite Kind, Takeru. Doch auch Kréon hörte von dieser Prophezeiung, erfuhr, dass du das Kind bist, welches seinen Untergang bedeuten könnte. Das wollte er verhindern. Und darum griff er an. Du warst gerade einen Monat alt, als er die Mauern von **_**Eóryth Grém**_** durchbrach und auf dem Weg hierher war, um dich zu töten. Wir kämpften, versuchten alles, aber er kam einfach immer näher. Darum mussten wir handeln. Hier hättest du nicht überlebt, dein Leben wäre in ständiger Gefahr gewesen." Sie drehte sich wieder um, die Augen auf einander gepresst. "Du bist unser Sohn. Wir konnten einfach nicht zulassen, dass dir etwas passiert. Dabei ging es uns nicht um die Prophezeiung. Du bist unser Kind. Ich wäre für dich gestorben, und ich würde es auch heute noch tun. Darum mussten wir dich von hier wegbringen, und das so weit wie möglich. Als Kréon merkte, dass du nicht mehr hier warst, zog er sich zurück, und seit 18 Jahren ist er nun schon auf der Suche nach dir. Wir dachten, hofften, beteten, dass er dich niemals ausfindig machen würde. Doch dem war nicht so. Er fand dich. Diese Männer, die dich angegriffen haben, sind Soldaten von Kréon, und sie sind gefährliche Mörder. Noch dazu mächtig. Darum schickten auch wir unsere Soldaten los, um dich zu beschützen und dich zurück zu holen. Es mag für dich egoistisch klingen, aber nun, da Kréon dich gefunden hatte, wäre dein Leben in ständiger Gefahr gewesen. Und der finale Krieg, die letzte Schlacht, ist nah. Ich spüre es. Und nur du kannst uns entgültig von Kréon befreien." Als sie sich nun wieder umdrehte sah Tk, dass sie weinte. "Es riss mich in Stücke, dich damals zurück zu lassen. Du warst mein Sohn, mein Leben, ein Teil von mir. Doch hier warst du nicht sicher, hättest dich nicht verteidigen können. Und wir haben die richtige Entscheidung getroffen." Sie lächelte gequält, als sie auf ihn zutrat und wieder eine Hand an seine Wange legte. "18 Jahre... 18 Jahre haben wir verpasst. Als Kind gingst du fort, als Mann kamst du wieder. Du weißt nicht, wie viel es mit bedeutet, dich wieder zu sehen, das strahlen deiner Augen, dein Lachen."**

**Unwillkürlich musste auch Tk lächeln, doch langsam nahm er ihre Hand von seiner Wange, ehe er beide abwechselnd ansah.**

"**Ich kann mir wahrscheinlich nicht vorstellen, was ihr durchgemacht habt. Himmel, bis vor ein paar Tagen wusste ich ja von alldem nichts! Aber..." Er brach ab, ehe er sie wieder ansah, ernst dieses Mal. "Ihr müsst mich verstehen. Für euch bin ich euer Sohn. Doch für mich... Ich will nicht behaupten, dass ich keine Verbindung spüre, denn das wäre gelogen. Doch ich hatte 18 Jahre lang eine Familie, die ich über alles liebe. Ich habe ein Mutter, einen Vater, und einen Bruder. Sie sind die einzige Familie, die ich kenne. Ganz ehrlich... Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Und, das könnt ihr mir glauben, ich hasse nichts mehr als das!"**

**Kelana und Rédon nickten nur, wenn sie auch verletzt wirkten.**

**Wieder schwiegen sie, ehe Kelana ihn wieder ansah und meinte:**

"**Takeru, du sollst wissen, dass wir nie aufgehört haben, dich zu lieben. Du bist unser Sohn. Glaubst du, dass du uns eines Tages vielleicht auch lieben wirst?"**

"**Ich weiß es nicht. Ja, vielleicht."**

**Sie nickte nur, ehe sie sich von ihm losmachte.**

**Plötzlich meinte Rédon, ohne die beiden anzusehen:**

"**Entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."**

**Und fast schon fluchtartig verließ er den Raum. Kelana und Tk sahen ihm nach, sagten jedoch nichts.**

"**Er scheint wohl nicht der Typ zu sein, der seine Gefühle vor anderen zeigt", stellte Tk fest, und leise lachend sagte Kelana:**

"**Nein. Dein Vater ist der König, er muss stark sein. Doch es hat ihn damals fast umgebracht, als er dich verloren hat. Er hat oft geweint."**

**Ihr Blick trübte sich, als sie an jene Zeiten dachte, welche für sie und ihren Mann so schmerzhaft gewesen war.**

"**Ich werde dann auch gehen", meinte Tk schließlich, doch gerade, als er sich umdrehen wollte, rief Kelana aus:**

"**Takeru, warte!"**

**Fragend drehte ich Tk um, und noch ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte Kelana ihn in den Arm geschlossen, und weinte. Automatisch erwiderte Tk diese Umarmung.**

"**Wir sind so stolz auf dich, Takeru", hauchte sie mit belegter Stimme, ehe auch sie sich wieder von ihm losmachte und ihn lächelnd entließ.**

**Als Tk durch die großen, hallenden Gänge lief kam ihm zum ersten Mal Zweifel, ob er dem allen hier wirklich gewachsen war. Wie sollte er das nur hinkriegen?**


	6. Bruder und Schwester ?

VI: _Bruder und Schwester?_

Alles war still im Schloss, nichts regte sich, nur das leise zirpen der Grillen und anderer Tiere der Nacht war zu vernehmen. 

Seufzend rollte sich Tk auf den Rücken und starrte die hohe Decke seines Schlafgemachs an. Auf der einen Seite war er erledigt und würde nichts lieber tun, als zu schlafen, doch auf der anderen Seite wollte sein Kopf einfach nicht aufhören, zu arbeiten. Es schien ihm so unwirklich, hier zu sein, in Saria, dem Planeten, auf welchem er geboren war. Und dann war da auch noch seine 'Familie'. Seine Mutter, sein Vater und seine - Schwester.

Frustriert fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht, ehe er sich seinem Schicksal ergab und aufstand. Er würde heute so schnell keinen Schlaf finden, also konnte er sich auch ruhig ein wenig umsehen. So richtig Zeit hatte er noch nicht dafür gehabt. Darum zog er sich schnell seine alten Sachen an, öffnete leise die Tür und huschte hinaus in den Gang. Überall hingen Fackeln an den Wänden, welche zwar alles in ein schummriges Licht tauchten, doch man konnte alles gut erkennen. Seine Schritte hallten seltsam in den riesigen Gewölben nach, hatten etwas unheimliches, doch er ignorierte das und besah sich interessiert die Gemälde an der Wand.

'_Wohl so etwas wie ein Stammbaum'_, überlegte er sich, während er einen grimmig blickenden, weißhaarigen Mann mit stechenden grünen Augen betrachtete. Sie waren denen von Rédon ziemlich ähnlich, also nahm er an, dass er wohl ein Vorfahre war. Er lief immer weiter den Gang und die Reihe von Gemälden entlang, bis er bei den beiden letzten angekommen war und stutzte. Das letzte zeigte Kelana, Rédon und Aliana, und alle drei lächelten sie, wenn auch vor allem die Erwachsenen irgendwie - bedrückt wirkten. Das Bild musste erst kürzlich gemacht worden sein, denn Aliana sah dort nicht viel jünger aus als heute. Doch das war es nicht, was ihn zum stutzten gebracht hatte. Es war das vorletzte Bild gewesen.

Auch dort waren drei Menschen zu sehen, zwei Erwachsene und... Und ein Baby.

Es waren Kelana und Rédon, und beide wirkten wesentlich jünger als heutzutage, und auch ihre Blicke... Kein Schmerz, keine Trauer. Nur unendliche Glückseligkeit. Sein Blick wanderte zu dem kleinen Säugling auf Kelanas Armen, und wie hypnotisiert strich er darüber. Das war er. Als Kind, wahrscheinlich kurz nach seiner Geburt. Er giggelte fröhlich vor sich hin und sah seine Eltern aus großen, blauen Kinderaugen an, während er mit den Händen nach Kelanas Haaren griff.

Langsam nahm er seine Hand wieder weg. Wie er wohl geworden wäre, hätte ihn Kelana nicht auf die Erde gebracht? Genauso wie jetzt? Oder anders? Oder wäre er nun womöglich gar nicht mehr am Leben?

Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Gemälde, ehe er den Gang weiter lief. Alles wirkte hier prunkvoll und edel, doch irgendwie auch freundlich und heimelig, er konnte sich nicht helfen.

So lief er noch eine ganze Weile weiter und kam gerade zu dem Entschluss, vielleicht doch wieder in sein Zimmer zu gehen - falls er es wieder finden würde! - und ein wenig zu schlafen, als er plötzlich eine Bewegung aus dem Augenwinkel ausmachte. Verdutzt blieb er stehen und beobachtete, wie eine zierliche Gestalt leise und schnell durch die Gänge huschte, gehüllt in einen schwarzen Umhang. Okay, das war vielleicht nicht richtig, aber er war neugierig, wer diese Person war und wohin diese zu so später Stunde noch ging. Unbemerkt, leise und mit Abstand folgte er ihr, und nach kurzer Zeit bog die Gestalt ab, nach draußen in den Garten. Tk bemerkte sie nicht.

Nun, im Licht des hell leuchtenden Vollmondes konnte er erkennen, dass es sich wohl um eine junge Frau handeln musste, und schließlich blickte sie sich um, um zu schauen, ob ihr jemand folgte. Und da erkannte Tk ihr Gesicht.

"Aliana?", fragte sich Tk leise, ohne, dass sie es hörte, und nachdem sich die junge Prinzessin sicher war, dass ihr niemand folgte - zumindest dachte sie das - drehte sie sich wieder um und lief weiter.

Einen Moment blieb der Blonde unschlüssig stehen. Aliana wollte allem Anschein nach nicht, dass jemand wusste, dass sie jetzt noch unterwegs war. Allerdings… Er hatte noch keine Möglichkeit gehabt, mit ihr zu reden. Und er wollte wissen, warum sie ihn vorhin so seltsam angesehen hatte. Darum ignorierte er sein schlechtes Gewissen und folgte ihr abermals.

Der Schritt der jungen Prinzessin war energisch und zielstrebig, sie schien genau zu wissen, wohin sie wollte.

Sie liefen ungefähr 15 Minuten durch den Schlosspark - der, nebenbei bemerkt, riesig war! - ehe Aliana vom Weg abging und auf ein offenes Feld lief, welches vom Mondschein hell erleuchtet war.

Schnell und leise huschte Tk hinter eine große Eiche - zumindest sah sie so aus - und lugte um sie herum.

'_Wohl eine Art Trainingsplatz'_, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, als er die unzähligen Zielscheiben und Strohfiguren sah, welche überall aufgestellt waren.

Alianas Schritte hatten sich verlangsamt, als sie schließlich stehen blieb und ihren Mantel ablegte.

Sie trug nicht, wie bei der Begrüßung, ein Kleid, sondern Hosen und schwere Stiefel. Und auf ihrem Rücken konnte Tk Pfeil und Bogen erkennen.

Nun, im Licht des Mondes, war es ihm möglich, jede Einzelheit ihres Gesichtes zu erkennen. Noch immer glühten ihre Augen wie vorher, als sie ihn angesehen hatte, und ihre ganze Körperhaltung war angespannt.

Achtlos ließ sie den Umhang fallen, ehe sie ihren Bogen und einen Pfeil nahm und damit auf eines der Ziele zielte.

Sekunden verstrichen, in denen sie einfach nur dastand, die Sehne gespannt, die Augen ohne zu blinzeln auf das Ziel gerichtet. Dann ließ sie den Pfeil los.

Wie eine Kugel schoss er los, zischend durchtrennte er die Luft, ehe er mit einem dumpfen Geräusch mitten ins Ziel traf.

Langsam ließ sie den Bogen wieder sinken und sah sich ihren Schuss an, und Tk beschloss, dass er lange genug Verstecken gespielt hatte.

"Guter Schuss", meinte er, als er lächelnd hinter dem Baum hervortrat, und erschrocken wirbelte Aliana herum, einen weiteren Pfeil im Bogen gespannt, mit dem sie auf ihn zielte. "Wow, ganz ruhig. Ich bin's."

Kaum, dass sie ihn erblickte, wechselte der Ausdruck in ihren Augen von erschrocken zu wütend, als sie den Bogen sinken ließ.

"Was machst du denn hier?", knurrte sie, und Tk musste innerlich schief grinsen. Na ja, Freude sah anders aus…

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin etwas herumgelaufen. Dann habe ich gesehen, dass du auch noch wach bist."

Ihre grünen, katzengleichen Augen verengten sich zu wütenden Schlitzen.

"Dann bist du mir also gefolgt?", fragte sie gefährlich leise, und unsicher grinste Tk.

"Tja… So, wie du es sagst, klingt das irgendwie, als wäre ich ein Mistkerl. Dabei wollte ich eigentlich nur die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und - mich vielleicht etwas mit dir unterhalten. Wir kamen heute irgendwie noch nicht dazu."

"Ich will mich aber nicht mit dir unterhalten!", knurrte sie, packte ihren Mantel und stampfte davon. Tk folgte ihr.

"Nun, es muss ja nicht gleich sein. Ich dachte nur, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn wir das gleich am Anfang machen, weil -"

"Du willst es nicht verstehen, nicht wahr?", unterbrach sie ihn zischend, als sie zu ihm herumwirbelte, und Tk sah sie etwas perplex an, den Mund wieder zugeklappt. "Ich will jetzt nicht mit dir reden, morgen nicht, nächste Woche nicht, nicht einmal nächsten Monat oder nächstes Jahr. Ich will mich überhaupt nicht mit dir unterhalten, kapiert? Also lass mich in Ruhe!"

Sie drehte sich um und lief davon, und der Blonde sah ihr nur etwas verdattert hinterher, wenn er auch nachdenklich wurde. Nein, er hatte sich getäuscht. Aliana hatte ihn nicht wütend angesehen - sondern voller Hass. Sie hasste ihn, und er wusste nicht einmal, wieso.

Geschlagen seufzte er auf und ließ den Kopf hängen.

"Ich wusste, dass es kompliziert werden würde", maulte er, als er loslief. "Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Ich sollte mich umtaufen und mich von jetzt an nicht 'Takeru' sondern einfach 'Kompliziert' nennen. Zumindest würde es mich dann nicht wundern, wenn mal wieder etwas seltsam läuft."

Er hörte auf, mit sich selbst zu reden, blieb stehen und sah sich etwas hilflos um.

Und er sah sich um. Und um…

"Na toll, jetzt hab ich mich auch noch verlaufen", rief er, als er sich genervt mit der Hand über das Gesicht fuhr und dann in den Himmel sah. "Was habe ich eigentlich getan?"


	7. Gespräche am Morgen

_**VII:**_** Gespräche am Morgen **

**Sehr früh am nächsten Tag wachte Kari auf und sah sich noch ziemlich verschlafen in ihrem Zimmer mit dem riesigen Bett um, ehe sie sich langsam aufsetzte. **

**Dann war es wohl doch kein Traum gewesen. Sie waren tatsächlich in einer anderen Welt Namens Saria, und Tk war ihr Prinz. Doch so ganz glauben konnte sie es immer noch nicht.**

**Gähnend stand sie auf und lief zu dem großen Balkon, ehe sie die Fenster öffnete, hinauslief und gierig die frische Morgenluft einsog.**

**Noch lag der Dunst über den Häusern, Bäumen und Gräsern, und alles war noch still, während die Sonne sich langsam ihren Weg hinauf zum Himmel bahnte.**

**Nachdenklich betrachtete Kari alles. Es war schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass hier ein Krieg herrschte, wenn man so viel Frieden sah. Aber manchmal, dass wusste sie nur zu gut, trug der Schein. Hier war es offensichtlich so.**

**Noch einmal ließ sie ihren Blick über den Garten des Schlosses schweifen, ehe sie wieder in ihr Zimmer lief, um sich anzuziehen und sich ein wenig umzuschauen. Wahrscheinlich war noch niemand ihrer Freunde wach, doch sie war einfach nicht mehr müde, und so wollte sie die Gunst der Stunde nutzen, um sich mit dem riesigen Schloss ein wenig vertraut zu machen. Immerhin würde es für die nächsten Tage und Wochen ihr Zuhause sein.**

**Summend wusch sie sich ihr Gesicht in der Waschschüssel, die ihr hingestellt worden war, ehe sie sich dem Bündel Stoff zuwandte, der daneben lag. Kritisch beäugte sie das lange Kleid, ehe sie mit den Achseln zuckte, es sich überstreifte und sich dann in dem großen Spiegel betrachtete.**

**Nun gut, dass musste sie zugeben... Es sah himmlisch aus, ganz zu schweigen, dass sich der Stoff wie eine zweite Haut anfühlte.**

**Das rote Seidenkleid fiel bis zum Boden, und ein weißes Tuch hielt es um ihre Hüften gewickelt. Es war Schulterfrei, die Ärmel gingen ihr bis zum Ellenbogen, doch dafür öffneten sie sich dort trichterförmig. Die Schuhe waren nicht unbedingt anders als die, welche sie auch von zu Hause kannte, nur, dass sie leichter und aus Stoff waren, und dass sie fast keinen Absatz besaßen. **

**Sie kicherte vor sich hin, während sie sich immer wieder um sich selbst drehte und sich im Spiegel betrachtete. Sie fühlte sich tatsächlich wie eine Prinzessin, und obwohl es albern war knickste sie sich selbst zu, ehe sie sich den anderen Sachen zuwandte, die man ihr hingelegt hatte.**

**Ein zum Kleid passendes Halsband, eine Bürste, und Klammern für die Haare.**

**Summend legte sie die Kette an, bürstete sich das lange Haar und steckte es dann zurück, sodass es ihr zwar noch über den Rücken viel, die Strähnen ihr jedoch nicht ins Gesicht hängen konnten.**

**Wohlwollend betrachtete sie sich noch einmal im Spiegel, kicherte dann noch einmal und schlich sich leise zur Türe hinaus.**

**Da das Kleid trotzdem ein klein wenig zu lang war musste sie es ein wenig anheben, während ihre Schritte durch die im Moment leeren Gänge des Schlosses hallten. Wie schon gestern beeindruckte sie die Größe dieses Gebäudes, doch gleichzeitig kam sie sich ungemein klein vor.**

**Gedankenverloren und ohne ein festes Ziel lief sie einfach umher.**

**Es fiel ihr schwer, sich Tk hier vorzustellen. Als Junge, der in einem Palast spielte, an Bällen teilnahm oder reiten lernte, vom Kämpfen ganz zu schweigen. **

**Sie bog gerade um eine Ecke, als sie stehen blieb und verwundert feststellte, dass sie nun genau zum Schlossgarten gelaufen war. Schulterzuckend setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Warum auch nicht, es war ein wunderschöner morgen, und der Garten der Königsfamilie war atemberaubend schön.**

**Mit sich und der Welt völlig im Reinen schloss Kari die Augen und genoss diesen Morgen der Stille und des Friedens, hatte sie doch das Gefühl, als würde dieser nicht mehr lange anhalten. Sie öffnete die Augen wieder, doch sie sah nichts richtig an, als sie einfach weiterlief.**

**Sie hatte es noch niemandem erzählt, aber... Sie spürte etwas. Etwas böses, mächtiger und todbringender als alles, dem sie je gegenüber gestanden hatten. Wie eine dunkle Wolke lag es über Saria, und brachte nur Tod und Verderben mit sich.**

**Vor einem großen Baum mit strahlend weißen Blättern, die sie an Kirschblüten erinnerten, blieb sie stehen und blickte hinauf, während ihr der Wind durch das Haar strich.**

**Was würde auf sie alle zukommen? Würde Tk es schaffen, diese Menschen zu retten? Würde sie selbst ihm helfen können?**

**Ein Geräusch neben ihr ließ sie erschrocken herumwirbeln, und ihre Augen weiteten sich als sie Kelana sah, welche lächelnd auf sie zugelaufen kam.**

**Im ersten Moment sah Kari sie nur an, ehe ihr bewusst wurde, wen sie dort vor sich hatte und sich hektisch vor der Königin verbeugte.**

"**Entschuldigt, Majestät, ich war überrascht, Euch zu sehen."**

**Leise lächelte Kelana vor sich hin, ehe sie weiter auf Kari zulief und freundlich meinte:**

"**Seid unbesorgt, Hikari. Ihr müsst Euch nicht vor mir verbeugen."**

"**Bitte, nennt mich doch Kari. Das tun alle."**

**Langsam richtete sich Kari wieder auf und lächelte schüchtern zurück, wenngleich sie auch nicht wusste, was sie nun sagen sollte. Doch das nahm Kelana ihr ab.**

"**Warum seid Ihr schon so früh auf?"**

"**Oh, ähm, ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, und da dachte ich mir, ich schaue mich ein wenig um. Ich hoffe, das war erlaubt", fügte sie noch hektisch hinzu, doch Kelana meinte nur:**

"**Natürlich, immerhin wird dieses Schloss in nächster Zeit Euer aller zu Hause sein. Ihr dürft hingehen, wo es Euch beliebt."**

"**Und Ihr, Majestät? Weshalb seid Ihr schon so früh wach?"**

**Die beiden Frauen hatten sich in Bewegung gesetzt, und Seite an Seite liefen sie nun durch den riesigen Schlossgarten.**

"**Ich schlafe nie sehr lange", antwortete Kelana nach einer Weile, "und ich musste ein wenig nachdenken."**

**Kari nickte, das verstand sie nur zu gut.**

**Schweigend liefen sie eine Weile neben einander her, ehe Kelana leise meinte:**

"**Ihr habt meinen Sohn sehr gerne, nicht wahr?"**

**Erschrocken sah Kari auf, und sie merkte, wie sie rot wurde, ehe sie schnell wieder nach vorne sah und antwortete:**

"**Nun... Er ist mein bester Freund, seit zehn Jahren. Ich kann alles mit ihm besprechen, und er hilft mir und jedem anderen, der seine Hilfe benötigt, wo er nur kann."**

"**Wäre es zuviel verlangt, Euch zu bitten mir zu erzählen, wie er so war und ist?", fragte Kelana schließlich und sah sie aus ihren unglaublich intensiven Augen fragend an, und Kari schüttelte den Kopf.**

"**Nein, kein Problem. Was wollt Ihr wissen?"**

"**Wie war er so als Kind?"**

"**Oh!" Kari kicherte. "Ein wahrer Sonnenschein, immer positiv, voller Hoffnung und Zuversicht. Er hat schon immer gerne und viel gelacht, und damit jeden angesteckt. Und auch schon damals denen geholfen, die seine Hilfe benötigt haben."**

**Verträumt lächelte Kari vor sich hin, und auch Kelana lächelte.**

"**Ja, das kann ich mir vorstellen."**

**Wieder schwiegen die Frauen, als Kari einmal tief Luft holte und eine Frage stellte, die ihr schon lange schwer im Magen lag.**

"**Majestät, darf ich Euch eine Frage stellen?" **

"**Natürlich, fragt mich ruhig.""Was wird auf Tk zukommen?"**

**Kelana blieb stehen, so auch Kari, und einen Augenblick sah Kelana ihr nur eindringlich ins Gesicht, ohne jedoch zu antworten. Dann meinte sie:**

"**Was denkt Ihr, was auf ihn zukommen wird?"Nachdenklich, die Stirn in Falten gelegt, blickte Kari in den Himmel.**

"**Etwas abgrundtief böses. Seit ich hier bin habe ich das Gefühl, als würde hier etwas lauern, was nur auf den geeigneten Moment wartet. Es lauert überall, liegt in der Luft, beobachtet uns aus unsichtbaren Augen. Wie ein Schatten, ein böser Schatten, der einen ständig begleitet. Wie ein Schatten", sie sah nun wieder Kelana an, "des Todes."**

**Auch Kelana sah auf zum Himmel, während der Wind mit ihrem langen, kupfernen Haar spielte. Dann blickte sie Kari direkt in die Augen, ehe sie lächelnd ihre Hände in die ihren nahm.**

**Verwundert sah Kari erst auf ihre Hände, dann wieder in das Gesicht der Königin, als diese sprach:**

"**Ihr seid eine von den Göttern geküsste Frau, junge Kari."**

"**Ich verstehe nicht..."**

"**Ihr seid ein reines Geschöpf, ein Geschöpf des Lichtes, und ihr fühlt die bösen Schwingungen, so wie ich sie fühle. Ihr besitzt eine Gabe, doch seid gewarnt: Diese Gabe kann auch ein Fluch werden, wenn Ihr nicht Acht gebt."**

"**Wie meint Ihr das?"**

"**So rein und gut Ihr seid, genauso böse und verdorben ist Kréhon. Auch er kann Euch spüren, so, wie er Takeru spürt. Und vor allem Ihr, die so sensibel auf das Böse reagiert, müsst auf der Hut sein, denn Kréhon besitzt nicht nur die Macht, einem körperlich zu Schaden. Auch die Seele eines Menschen kann er zerstören, und ich habe die Befürchtung, dass er das auch bei Euch versuchen könnte."**

"**Inwiefern?"**

**Kelanas Blick wurde noch eindringlicher, und Kari musste schlucken. Sie hatte ein ganz mieses Gefühl...**

"**Es gibt viele Arten, einen Menschen zu töten, zu zerstören. Gebt Acht auf Eure Träume, und interpretiert sie weise. Nicht immer beinhalten sie die Wahrheit, sondern könnten Euch von Kréhon geschickt worden sein, allein, um Euch zu quälen. Und damit auch Takeru."**

"**Wie- Wieso Tk? Was hat er damit zu tun?"**

**Nun wurden Kelanas Augen wieder weich, als sie fragte:**

"**Seht Ihr das denn nicht?"**

"**Sehen? Was? Majestät, was meint Ihr?"**

**Doch Kelana antwortete nicht, sondern meinte nur:**

"**Verschließt Euer Herz nicht, Kari. Denn eines Tages wird es jemanden geben, den Ihr in Euer Herz lassen wollt, also gewährt es ihm auch. Gebt gut auf Euch Acht. Denn Takeru wird alles geben, um Euch zu retten. Sogar sein Leben.""Wieso sollte er das tun? Das wäre doch Wahnsinn!" **

"**Da mögt Ihr recht haben, aber das wird für ihn keine Rolle spielen. Ich mag Takeru nicht sehr gut kennen, doch ich kenne den Ausdruck in seinen Augen, und dieser ist dem seines Vaters mehr als ähnlich. Und davor fürchte ich mich, denn ich weiß, was er bedeutet. Er wird alles geben, um seine Freunde und die Menschen, die an ihn glauben, zu beschützen, selbst wenn er die Last allein tragen muss. Selbst, wenn es ihn zerstören könnte." Kari nickte nur und sah zu Boden. Ja, diese Befürchtung hatte sie auch schon gehabt. "Er wird Euch schon sehr bald brauchen, Kari. Mehr, als es ihm bewusst ist."**

"**Mich? Warum mich? Was kann ich tun?"**

**Kelana ließ Karis Hände los und drehte sich einfach um. Doch nach einigen Metern blieb sie stehen, drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu der Brünetten um und meinte liebevoll lächelnd:**

"**Ihr werdet es zu gegebener Zeit wissen. Ich vertraue darauf. Und nun entschuldigt mich, ich werde mich zurückziehen."**

**Und ohne Karis Antwort abzuwarten ging sie davon und ließ die ziemlich verwirrte junge Frau zurück, die Kelana einfach nur hinterher starrte.**

**Nachdem sie einige Augenblicke einfach nur dagestanden war stemmte sie die Hände in die Hüften und seufzte genervt auf.**

"**Warum muss eigentlich jeder immer in Rätseln sprechen? Ist es denn so schwer, eine klare Antwort zu geben? Das ist doch bescheuert!"Doch es hatte wohl keine Bedeutung, was sie fand, wie etwas war. Sie wusste, dass sie von Kelana keine vernünftige Antwort kriegen würde. **

**Die aufgehende Sonne hatte den letzten morgendlichen Dunst vertrieben, und da sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis ihr Bruder und ihre Freunde aufstanden, ging auch sie wieder hinein ins Schloss.**

**Sie war gerade wieder eingetreten, als ihr ein Dienstmädchen entgegen kam, und einer Eingebung folgend fragte sie:**

"**Entschuldigung, wo ist denn das Zimmer des Prinzen?"**

**Das Dienstmädchen überlegte einen Augenblick, dann zeigte sie den Gang links hinab und meinte:**

"**Die letzte Türe rechts", ehe sie geschäftig weiter lief.**

"**Danke!", rief Kari ihr noch nach, dann machte sich sie auf den Weg.**

**Sie wusste, dass auch Tk kein Langschläfer war, und vielleicht konnte sie sich ja noch ein wenig allein mit ihm unterhalten und u.U. auch fragen, wie das Gespräch mit seinen leiblichen Eltern verlaufen war.**

**Summend lief sie den wirklich sehr langen Gang entlang und begrüßte die ihr entgegen kommenden Bediensteten fröhlich, und schließlich war sie bei seiner Türe angekommen.**

**Leise klopfte sie an. Niemand antwortete. Verwundert hob sie eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann klopfte sie noch einmal, doch wieder antwortete ihr niemand. Kein Laut war aus dem Zimmer zu vernehmen.**

**Schnell schaute sie sich nach links und rechts um, dann öffnete sie leise die Türe und schlüpfte lautlos hinein. **

**Die Vorhänge waren noch zugezogen, und nur vereinzelt drangen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen in das Zimmer und tauchten es in ein schummriges, träumerisches Licht.**

**Leise schloss Kari die Türe hinter sich und lief dann so vorsichtig sie konnte zum Bett, um Tk nicht zu wecken.**

**Grinsend betrachtete sie ihn einfach und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er kein Hemd oder T-Shirt trug.**

**Er sah immer so süß aus, wenn er schlief. Er hatte schon damals, als sie gerade mal Acht waren, ziemlich oft bei ihr und Tai geschlafen, wenn sein Vater und Matt keine Zeit hatten und seine Mutter unterwegs war, ehe er mit ihr für drei Jahre nach Tokio gezogen war. Und seit sie ihn kannte schlief er schon immer auf dem Bauch, die Arme von sich gestreckt, den Kopf seitwärts in den Kissen vergraben. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie er so Luft bekommen konnte. Ihr Grinsen wurde breiter, als sie sich vorsichtig neben ihn legte, sodass sie ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte. **

**Sein Atem ging ruhig, und einige Strähnen seines unordentlichen, goldblonden Haares vielen ihm ins Gesicht mit dem leicht geöffneten Mund.**

**Sie rückte noch etwas näher, ehe sie langsam die Hand hob und sich mit dem Finger seiner Nase näherte.**

**Bei den ganzen Übernachtungen hatte sie durch Zufall mitgekriegt, dass Tk eine sehr lustige Angewohnheit hatte, wenn man ihm leicht im Schlaf gegen die Nase stupste. Er legte die Stirn in konzentrierte Falten und kräuselte die Nase, ehe er dann brummte und sich sein Gesicht wieder entspannte. Und das jedes Mal.**

**Sie fand es immer urkomisch, und immer, wenn sich ihr die Gelegenheit bot, ärgerte sie ihn ein wenig. Sah man mal von der Tatsache ab, dass er zu dieser Urzeit ruhig aufstehen konnte. **

**Vorsichtig berührte sie seine Nasenspitze, und augenblicklich legte er die Stirn in Falten, kräuselte die Nase und gab ein Brummen von sich. Sie kicherte verhalten, und wiederholte es dann noch einmal. Dieses Spiel setzte sie gut zehn Minuten fort, ehe sie beschloss, ihn nun richtig zu wecken. Und sie kannte seit ihre Kindheit keine bessere Medizin als ihre.**

**Sie lachte schon jetzt innerlich, als sie wieder aufstand, ein wenig Anlauf nahm und dann plötzlich laut rief:**

"**Vorsicht, Arschbombe!", auf ihn zurannte und mit dem Hintern auf ihn draufsprang.**

**Und wie immer reagierte Tk genau gleich.**

**Sofort war er wach, riss die Augen auf und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, nur, dass das nicht ging, weil sie immer noch auf ihm saß, und verwirrt und verschlafen meinte er, während sie sich den Bauch vor lachen hielt:**

"**Gott, Hika, beweg dich gefälligst runter von mir!" Doch Kari lachte einfach nur weiter und wischte sich die Tränen weg, ohne sich jedoch von der Stelle zu bewegen. "Hika, geh runter, du bist schwer!"**

"**Hey!", rief sie nun beleidigt aus und gab ihm einen beleidigten Klaps auf die Schulter. "So etwas sagt man nicht zu deiner Dame, mein Freund!"**

"**Eine Dame würde wohl kaum einen Schlafenden mit einer Arschbombe wecken, meinst du nicht auch?"**

**Gespielt hochnäsig verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, drehte den Kopf weg und streckte die Nase nach oben.**

"**Pah, so eine Beleidigung muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen. Zur Strafe werde ich nun den ganzen Tag auf dir sitzen bleiben!"Mittlerweile war Tk völlig wach, und in seinen blauen Augen blitze der Schalk, als er von unten an ihr hochsah und gefährlich freundlich meinte:**

"**Ach, bist du dir da so sicher?"**

**Kari stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus, als er sich plötzlich umdrehte und sie neben ihm auf dem Bett landete, ehe er begann, sie zu kitzeln. Und sie war wirklich sehr kitzelig.**

"**Tk, hör auf!", brachte sie zwischen ihren Lachern heraus und versuchte, seine Hände festzuhalten. "Das ist nicht fair, du kämpfst mit unfairen Mitteln!""Tja, wie du mir, so ich dir", meinte er nur diabolisch grinsend und kitzelte sie immer weiter.**

"**Ich krieg keine Luft mehr! Hör auf! HILFE!"**

**Keiner der beiden war auf das vorbereitet, was nun geschah.**

**Plötzlich war ein lautes Poltern von Schritten von draußen zu hören, ehe die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Maléhk, Kelana, Rédon und noch einige andere Wachen im Zimmer standen, bewaffnet und kampfbereit.**

"**Was ist hier los?", polterte Maléhk und sah sich um wie ein Bluthund. "Wo ist der Feind?"**

**Tk hatte aufgehört, Kari zu kitzeln, als die Türe aufgeflogen war, und beide sahen nun den Neuankömmlingen in seinem Zimmer etwas blöd entgegen. Und Kari merkte, wie sie knallrot wurde.**

**Mein Gott, sie lag halb auf ihm, er irgendwie halb auf ihr, ein Deckengewühl um sie herum, er ohne Oberteil. Wie musste das aussehen?**

**Nun blickten Kelana, Rédon, Maléhk und die Wachen zum Bett des Prinzen, und nicht nur einem fiel die Kinnlade nach unten. Lediglich Kelana und Rédon schmunzelten, und auch Tk musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, als Maléhk plötzlich stotterte, ebenso rot wie Kari:**

"**W-wir hatten Schreie gehört, mein Prinz. Ist - ist alles in Ordnung?"**

**Gespielt ernst und völlig entspannt nickte Tk mit dem Kopf, während Kari hinter ihm irgendwie zu schrumpfen schien.**

"**Alles in Ordnung, Maléhk."**

"**Aber jemand hat doch um Hilfe geschrieen?""Oh, das war meine reizende Bettgefährtin."**

**Er ignorierte den heftigen Schlag seitens von Kari gegen seine Schulter, dass sie diese Bezeichnung ihrer Person gar nicht prickelnd fand, und nun vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht meinte Maléhk schließlich:**

"**Nun, dann... Dann werde wir mal - wieder gehen. Entschuldigt unser Eindringen."**

**Und mit einer knappen Bewegung machten er und die Wachen, dass sie nach draußen kamen.**

**Rédon und Kelana warfen sich noch einen wissenden Blick zu, ehe letztere meinte:**

"**Wenn du fertig bist, Takeru, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du und deine Freunde uns beim Frühstück Gesellschaft leisten würdet. Das heißt, wenn ihr mit dem, was immer ihr hier auch getrieben habt, fertig seid."**

**Sie grinste Kari an, und diese schaffte es sogar noch, sich hinter Tk kleiner zu machen, als sie sowieso schon war. Gott, das war ihr so peinlich!Wieder nickte Tk und antwortete:**

"**Wir werden dann bald kommen. Wir sehen uns dann."**

**Beide drehten sich nun zur Türe um, doch Rédon drehte sich noch einmal um und meinte ebenso gespielt ernst wie Tk an Kari gewandt:**

"**Das Kleid steht Euch ausgezeichnet, junge Kari. Ich werde sogleich veranlassen, dass Euch noch mehr Kleider geschickt werden, denn wenn ihr weiter so - energiegeladen seid werden sie wohl schnell kaputt gehen. Bis später."**

**Und mit diesen Worten verließ er grinsend den Raum.**

**Einen Augenblick herrschte eine peinliche Stille im Raum, ehe Tk plötzlich erst leise, dann immer lauter anfing, zu lachen, bis er sich nach hinten legen musste, um wieder Luft zu bekommen.**

**Karis Blick, welchen sie Tk zuwarf, hätte Diamanten zum schmelzen bringen können.**

"**Das - ist - nicht - **_**lustig**_**!""Doch, eigentlich schon", keuchte Tk auf, lachte jedoch immer weiter.**

"**Nein, ist es nicht! Ich meine, was denken jetzt alle von mir? Maléhk, Kelana, Rédon und die anderen? Wie muss das denn aussehen? Du, eher weniger als mehr bekleidet, und ich, wie wir zusammen über das Bett tollen! Oh Gott!"Verlegen vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen, doch achselzuckend, wenn auch immer noch grinsend meinte Tk nur unschuldig:**

"**Nun, ich könnte ja sagen, dass du meine Mätresse bist..."**

"**Wenn du das machst kratze ich dir die Augen aus!"Kari war wirklich wütend, und nachsichtig setzte sich Tk etwas auf.**

"**Jetzt beruhige dich doch, so schlimm war es auch wieder nicht. Und immerhin bist du ja noch voll bekleidet."**

"**Trotzdem! Und deine blöden Bemerkungen haben es auch nicht gerade besser gemacht!""Ich fand sie recht lustig."**

"**Oh, ha, ha, total lustig, ich lach später."**

**Eingeschnappt drehte sie sich von ihm weg, die Backen immer noch gerötet.**

"**Ach, jetzt komm schon, Hika. Es war wirklich nicht so schlimm." Sie sah ihn immer noch nicht an und hatte stur die Lippen auf einander gepresst.**

**Geschlagen seufzte Tk auf. "Na gut, es tut mir Leid, dass ich das alles eigentlich eher lustig als schlimm fand, und ich entschuldige mich, dass ich falsche Andeutungen gemacht habe. Kannst du mir vergeben, Teuerste?"**

**Sie warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu, und er sah sie nur aus treuen, großen blauen Augen an. Oh ja, den Dackelblick hatte er wirklich gut drauf.**

**Doch ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich um ihre Mundwinkel, als sie meinte:**

"**Vielleicht, mal sehen. Ich überlege noch."**

**Nun schwieg er und wartete, ehe er dann meinte:**

"**Und jetzt?"**

**Nun wandte sie sich ihm ganz zu, ehe sie plötzlich breit grinste und so schnell, dass er es nicht kommen sah, ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht schlug.**

"**Okay, ich denke, jetzt sind wir quitt."**

**Und als Tk sein Kissen wieder vom Gesicht nahm brachen beide in schallendes Gelächter aus, während sie die Bediensteten draußen wunderten, was im Zimmer des Prinzen wohl los war... **


	8. Vater und Sohn

_**VIII: **_**Vater und Sohn**

**Als Tk und Kari schließlich nach einer Weile nach unten zum Frühstück gingen, saßen die Digiritter bereits mit der restlichen Königsfamilie am Tisch und ließen es sich gut gehen. Sie alle, einschließlich Tk, trugen nun ebenfalls die Mode bei Hof, und die Mädchen kicherten noch immer über die Schuhe, die man Tai und Davis gegeben hatte. Diese sahen aus wie Lackschuhe, während die anderen mit einfachen Stiefeln davongekommen waren, und darüber waren sie mehr als froh gewesen. Karis Wangen waren noch immer rot, und sie wagte es nicht, der Königin oder dem König in die Augen zu sehen. Doch offenbar hatte sich die Nachricht über die Ereignisse im Schlafzimmer des Prinzen noch nicht verbreitet, denn den Mund vollgestopft mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten hob Tai den Kopf in Richtung seiner Schwester und Tk, ehe er meinte:**

"**Hi, ihr beiden. Wo wart ihr denn so lange?"**

**Kari geriet ins Stottern, als sie sich auf einen freien Stuhl setzte.**

"**Nun... Ich... Also wir... Das heißt, er... Ich meine, ich..."**

"**Ich war heute morgen ziemlich erledigt, und Kari hat eine Weile gebraucht, um mich wach zu kriegen", kam Tk ihr ungerührt zur Hilfe und griff mit gesundem Appetit nach einem Leib Brot. "Und, wie habt ihr geschlafen?"**

**Während sich die jungen Leute unterhielten schmunzelte Kelana in ihren Kelch hinein. Nichts war im Gesicht ihres Sohnes abzulesen, er wirkte entspannt, völlig zufrieden, als wäre nicht das geringste vorgefallen. Doch sie sah die Belustigung in seinen Augen, denn sie war der seines Vaters gleich. Auch Rédon besaß die Gabe, seine Gedanken hinter einer Maske zu verbergen, und sie konnte nur aus ihrem Mann lesen, weil sie ihn so gut kannte und liebte. Das machte es ihr möglich, auch in Tks Gesicht zu lesen.**

**Langsam schwand die Röte aus Karis Gesicht, und so hatte sie schließlich Zeit, zum ersten Mal die Königsfamilie genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.**

**Rédon, als König, saß am Kopf des Tisches, Kelana zu seiner Rechten, Aliana neben ihr, und Tk zur linken seines Vaters. Diese Sitzordnung war in gewisser Weise zufällig geschehen, doch nun, da sie Vater und Sohn neben einander sah, war die Ähnlichkeit fast schon erschreckend. **

**Beide besaßen sie die hochgewachsene Gestalt und die breiten Schultern eines Kriegers, dass war ihr an Tk schon immer aufgefallen. Sie bewegten sich mit einer gelassenen Eleganz, welche für so große Personen nicht üblich war, denn sie waren sich ihres Körpers bewusst, ohne sich darauf zu konzentrieren. Während die Haut von Kelana und Aliana sehr hell und rosig war, waren Tk und sein Vater dunkel, und obwohl beide unterschiedliche Augen hatten, hatte Tk den manchmal verstörend intensiven Blick seines Vaters geerbt, wenn sie auch doch ein wenig verschieden waren.**

**Ja, Tk sah aus wie die jüngere Ausgabe von Rédon, doch dem König sah man die Jahre des Krieges und der Sorge an. Sein Gesicht wirkte härter, verstärk durch die sowieso schon sehr kantigen Gesichtszüge, die auch Tk zu eigen waren, doch Tk strahlte immer noch jene jugendliche Zuversicht aus, welche bei dem König ersetzt worden war durch die Gewissheit der teils Grausamen Realität.**

**Vereinzelt blitzten silberne Strähnen aus Rédons Haar hervor, doch noch immer schimmerte es größtenteils wie flüssiges Gold, dicht und unordentlich.**

**Doch wenn beide grinsten, konnte Kari die Grübchen sehen, welche Tks Gesicht so sympathisch machten. Und das war bei Rédon nicht anders. Und sowohl bei Vater als auch bei seinem Sohn war die einen Tick zu lange, gerade Nase vorzufinden, welche ihnen etwas neckisches, aber auch etwas arrogantes verliehen, je nachdem, was sie erreichen wollten.**

**Doch obwohl sie sich fast wie Zwillinge glichen, gab es dennoch einen Unterschied, doch der ruhte eher von der Ausstrahlung. Der König sprach nicht sehr viel, doch von ihm ging etwas brodelndes aus, ein Temperament, welches nicht Tk, sondern seine Tochter geerbt hatte, welche nur schweigend und irgendwie - mürrisch ihr Frühstück zu sich nahm. Auch in ihr schien es zu brodeln. Bei Kelana war es anders. Sie strahlte Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus, doch auch Güte und Verständnis, obwohl ihre wachsamen Augen alles aufnahmen. So wie auch Tk. Kari wusste zwar, dass auch Tk sehr wütend werden konnte, doch das dauerte immer eine ganze Weile. Er war die Ruhe in Person, so, wie seine Mutter. Das war es gewesen, was in Tks Augen anders war als denen von Rédon. Diese Ruhe. In den Augen des Königs glühte ständig etwas, während Tks ruhig und ausgeglichen waren, so wie die seiner Mutter. Wie das Meer, welches zwar toben und den Tod bringen konnte, jedoch meistens friedlich war.**

**Dieser Morgen war ein fröhlicher, und er neigte sich bereits dem Ende zu, als Rédon plötzlich aufstand und meinte:**

"**Meine Freunde, bitte entschuldigt mich. Es gibt noch einige Dinge, die ich klären muss."**

**Und mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging, ohne einmal das Wort an seinen Sohn gerichtet zu haben. Einen Augenblick sah ihm Tk mit gerunzelter Stirn nach, ehe er ebenfalls aufstand und dem König folgte.**

"**Teeks, wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Matt, doch er hörte ihn nicht, und gerade, als er ihm hinterher wollte erhob Kelana ihre sanfte, und doch eindringliche Stimme.**

"**Lasst ihn gehen, Yamato."**

"**Aber wo will er denn hin?"**

**Gedankenverloren sah Kelana ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn hinterher.**

"**Auch er muss etwas klären. Und das jetzt, sonst wird es zu spät sein."**

**Auch Aliana sah den beiden hinterher, und es zwar reiner Zufall, dass Kari die junge Prinzessin in diesem Moment ansah. Doch was sie sah verwirrte sie umso mehr. Sorge war auch in ihren Augen - aber auch Wut, gemischt mit einer Art Verletztheit. Ohne ein Wort stand auch sie irgendwann auf und ging. Nur Kelana und Kari sahen ihn hinterher.**

**Rédon lief schnell, machte große Schritte. Wenn Tk es nicht besser wissen würde, würde er ja denken, der König fliehe - vor ihm. Warum wusste er nicht.**

**Doch er war erpicht darauf, es zu erfahren, ob Rédon nun wollte oder nicht. Denn sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass, wenn sie es jetzt nicht klären würden, es für immer zwischen ihnen stehen würde. Und das wollte Tk nicht, auch, wenn er den verschlossenen Mann nicht kannte.**

**Der König verließ das Schloss und durchquerte den Hof mit langen Schritten, und langsam wurde es Tk zu blöd, ihm zu verfolgen wie ein Hund.**

"**Rédon, warte!", rief er deshalb, und auch, wenn der König nun plötzlich anhielt, drehte er sich seinem Sohn doch nicht zu. Der Atem beider ging ruhig, doch ihre Herzen klopften wie wild.**

**Zwischen den beiden Männern lagen einige Meter, und keiner traute sich, diese Grenze zu überschreiten. Schließlich atmete Tk einmal tief durch und meinte leise:**

"**Hättest du vielleicht Zeit, mit mir zu reden? Es wird auch nicht lange dauern."**

**Nun drehte sich Rédon zu ihm um, sah jedoch zu Boden, das Gesicht starr, ehe er mit dem Kopf nickte und meinte:**

"**Natürlich. Komm mit mir."**

**Schweigend liefen Vater und Sohn neben einander her, zwei große, muskulöse Riesen, die nicht wussten, was sie sich sagen sollten. Sie liefen über die Felder hinter dem Schloss. Nun, wo Tk mit den König allein war, war sein Kopf wie leergefegt. Er wusste nicht, was er ihm sagen sollte.**

**Kelana hatte ihn mit offenen Armen empfangen, doch Rédon... Es schien, als wäre da eine Mauer um ihn herum. Und diese verstand Tk nicht.**

**Der König hatte ihn seit der Begrüßung vor dem Schloss kein einziges Mal in die Augen gesehen, nicht einmal beim Frühstück. Und keinen einzigen Ton mehr gesagt, seit er gestern fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hatte, bis auf die Sache in seinem Schlafzimmer heute morgen, aber das war eher an Kari gewandt gewesen.**

**Tk war eigentlich ein Anhänger davon, dass man sanft in eine knifflige Unterhaltung heranging. Doch was zuviel war, war zuviel. Und, nun... Manchmal war Angriff doch das beste Mittel.**

**Seine Augen waren nun entschlossen, sein Gesicht hart, als er plötzlich stehen blieb, die Schultern straffte und unverblümt fragte:**

"**Hasst du mich?"**

**Völlig verdattert drehte sich Rédon seinem Sohn zu, sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an, ehe er hauchte:**

"**Was?"**

"**Hasst du mich?"**

"**Nein, natürlich nicht! Du bist mein Sohn! Wie kommst du nur auf einen solchen Gedanken?"**

"**Warum siehst du mir nie direkt in die Augen?"**

"**Das stimmt doch nicht..."**

"**Doch, es stimmt. Kein einziges Mal. Warum? Bist du enttäuscht von mir oder -"**

"_**Nein**_**!" Der König hatte es entsetzt ausgeschrieen, und Tk schloss den Mund. Etwas ruhiger fuhr der ältere fort:**

"**Nein, bei den Göttern, ich bin nicht enttäuscht von dir." Er sah wieder zu Boden, unsicher, ehe er wieder aufsah - dieses Mal direkt in die Augen seines Sohnes, und dieser sah den Schmerz in denen seines Vaters. "Du könntest mich niemals enttäuschen, Takeru. 18 Jahre habe ich mich gefragt, wie du wohl aussiehst, was dein erstes Wort war, ob du eher wie deine Mutter bist oder wie ich... Ich habe mich gefragt, was für ein Mann du geworden bist. Und - die Götter mögen mir beistehen - ich bin stolz auf dich. Denn, obwohl du erst einen Tag hier bist, so sehe ich doch, dass du klug, mutig und umsichtig bist. Du bist gesund, groß, kräftig. Mehr kann man sich nicht wünschen."**

"**Aber du tust es, nicht wahr?", fragte Tk dazwischen und studierte das Gesicht des Mannes. "Du wünscht dir mehr. Was?"**

**Es war schwer, in jemandem zu lesen, der einem so gleich war. Jetzt erst wusste er, wie nervig das für seine Mutter gewesen sein musste, wenn sie immer versucht hatte, zu verstehen, was mit ihm los war und er es ihr nie gesagt hatte.**

**Rédon schluckte und sah wieder zu Boden.**

"**Es steht mir nicht zu, mir mehr zu wünschen..."**

"**Du stehst hier nicht vor Gericht, Rédon", meinte Tk schmunzelnd. "Hier sind nur du und ich. Und ich möchte wissen, was mit dir los ist."**

**Der ältere hatte das Gesicht abgewandt, sodass Tk es nicht sehen konnte, als er plötzlich fast schon flüsterte:**

"**Es zeriss mich fast, als ich dich gehen lassen musste. Weg, nicht wissend, wie dein Leben verlaufen würde. Ich wäre nicht da, um dich zu beschützen, und das war doch meine Aufgabe. Ich war König, Ehemann, Anführer, Freund... Aber vor allen Dingen war ich Vater. Doch ich habe versagt."**

"**Versagt? Wieso denn das? Ohne dich und Kelana wäre ich wahrscheinlich tot. Wie kannst du so etwas denken?"**

"**Ich hätte dich, wenn nötig, mit meinem Leben vor Kréhon beschützen sollen, doch ich schickte dich fort. Nun bist du wieder da, aber... 18 Jahre, Takeru. Man kann sie nicht mehr aufholen. Machen wir uns doch nichts vor. Wir kennen uns nicht, sind uns wie Fremde. Wir sind nicht Vater und Sohn."**

**Als er nun ein wenig aufblickte, weinte der starke Mann. Es waren stumme Tränen, und Tk fragte sich, wie viele davon in den letzten 18 Jahren geflossen waren. **

**Nachdenklich blickte auch Tk zu Boden. All das, was Rédon sagte, stimmte, das konnte er nicht bestreiten. Und doch...**

**Er atmete einmal tief durch, ehe er sich dem älteren zuwandte und meinte:**

"**Was glaubst du, warum ich hier bin?"**

**Der König schüttelte den Kopf.**

"**Weil Maléhk dich zurück geholt hat, um den Krieg zu beenden."**

"**Ja... Und nein." Bei diesen Worten sah Rédon auf, und er wirkte leicht verwirrt. Nun nahm Tk all seinen Mut zusammen. "Alles, was du gesagt hast, stimmt, Rédon. Wir kennen uns nicht, und 18 Jahre aufzuholen ist unmöglich. Aber Fakt ist nun mal: Du bist mein Vater, Kelana meine Mutter, und Aliana meine Schwester. Ihr alle gehört zu meiner Vergangenheit, zu meinem Leben dazu. Unser Blut ist verbunden."**

"**Blut allein reicht nicht, Takeru. Maléhk hat mir von deiner Verbindung zu deinen - Eltern erzählt. Und er meinte, diese wäre sehr stark."**

**Es fiel ihm schwer, das Wort 'Eltern' auszusprechen, und Tk lächelte schief.**

"**Nun, Mum und Dad haben mich aufgezogen. Und ich liebe sie beide."**

**Rédon zuckte bei seinen Worten kaum merklich zusammen, doch er nickte.**

"**Verstehe."**

"**Nein, das denke ich nicht."**

**Fragend zog der König eine Augenbraue nach oben. Die Tränen waren versiegt.**

"**Wie meinst du das?"**

"**Denkst du, ich empfinde nichts, wenn ich euch sehe? Dich, Kelana und Aliana? Da ist etwas, und ich kenne mich zu gut, um mich davor zu verschließen. Doch da sind auch noch Mum, Dad und Matt... Sie sind die einzige Familie, die ich je kannte. Ich muss zugeben, dass alles verwirrt mich. Aber das schließt doch nicht aus, dass wir - wenigstens am Anfang - Freunde werden können." Verlegen zuckte Tk mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß, es ist nicht das, was du willst, aber... Nun, ich denke, es ist ein Anfang. Ein Anfang, um sich kennen zu lernen."**

**Eindringlich musterte Rédon das Gesicht seines Sohnes. Die ruhigen, blauen Augen, die Entschlossenheit in ihnen, die Zuversicht und der starke Wille.**

**Unwillkürlich musste er lächeln.**

"**Du besitz die ruhige, entwaffnende Logik deiner Mutter, Takeru. Ja, ich denke, du hast recht."**

**Nun grinste Tk und in seinen Augen blitzte es diebisch.**

"**Ich weiß. Ich habe meistens Recht."**

**Rédon lachte plötzlich laut auf, als er nun endlich auf Tk zulief und ihm auf die Schulter klopfte.**

"**Und du hast meine Arroganz."**

"**Ich würde es eher gesundes Selbstvertrauen nennen."**

"**Das sage ich auch immer, aber irgendwie -""- verstehen es alle falsch."**

**Beide lachten sie nun zusammen, und die Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Noch immer war da eine gewisse Spannung, aber beide hatten sie das Gefühl, dass sie auch das schaffen würden.**

**Als sie nun wieder zum Schloss liefen war das Schweigen nicht unangenehm. Denn was für den Moment gesagt werden musste, war gesagt worden.**

**Sie liefen gerade wieder über den Platz vor dem Schloss, als ein aufgeregter und bleicher Diener plötzlich auf sie zurannte, sich vor dem Prinzen und dem König verbeugte und keuchte:**

"**Majestät, ich habe Euch schon überall gesucht!"**

"**Weshalb? Was ist geschehen?"**

**Rédons Stimme war nun scharf, seine Augen wachsam, und der Diener schluckte.**

"**Er - er ist hier, Herr!"**

"**Wer?"**

**Nun sah der Diener auf, und er fühlte sich äußerst unwohl in seiner Haut.**

"**Nun..."**

**Doch plötzlich unterbrach ihn eine schrille Stimme, die für einen Mann ungewöhnlich hoch war.**

"_**Rédon, was bei allen Göttern fällt dir ein!"**_


	9. Der Truchsess

_**IX: **_**Der Truchsess**

**Ein ziemlich dicker, schwerfälliger Mann mit kurzen Beinen, schütternem Haar und langen Vorderzähnen kam über den Hof auf Tk und seinen Vater zugewatschelt, und sein Kopf war so rot angelaufen, dass Tk dachte, er müsste jeden Moment platzen. Irgendwie musste er unwillkürlich an eine Ratte denken.**

**Hinter dem dicken Mann stolzierte eine jüngere und noch ein wenig schlankere Version von ihm, und er hatte auch noch alle Haare. Man sah förmlich, dass dies Vater und Sohn waren.**

**Schnaufend und prustend kam der dicke Mann vor Tk und seinem Vater zum stehen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der hohen Stirn.**

**Rédons Augen waren kühl, wenn er auch völlig gelassen wirkte, als er leicht den Kopf neigte und meinte:**

"**Sei gegrüßt, Bruder. Wie geht es dir?"**

**Verdutzt blinzelte Tk. Bruder? Okay, wenn es zwei Menschen gab, die sich weniger ähnlich sahen, dann waren es diese beiden.**

**Tks Onkel gab nur ein quiekendes Geräusch von sich, was verdächtig nach einem abgestochenem Schwein klang, als er wild mit dem Armen vor Rédons Gesicht herumfuchtelte und keifte:**

"**Was fällt dir ein? Warum ist **_**er**_** hier?"**

**Er zeigte mit seinen kurzen Wulstfinger, welche über und über mit glitzernden Ringen behangen waren, auf Tk, und dieser sah seinen Vater und dessen Bruder nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an. Rédons Miene wurde eine spur härter.**

"**Wie du sicher weißt, ist das mein Sohn. Takeru, darf ich dir deinen Onkel, Prinz Zizumo, vorstellen?"**

"**Sei gegrüßt, Onkel", meinte Tk nur und verbeugte sich leicht, und Rédon zeigte nun auf den jungen Mann hinter ihm.**

"**Und das ist dein Cousin, Prinz Rhyno."**

"**Ich grüße auch dich, Cousin."**

**Wieder verbeugte sich Tk, auch wenn er sich bei all der Förmlichkeit ein wenig lächerlich vorkam, doch Rhyno presste nur die schmalen Lippen auf einander und blähte die Backen auf, sodass er langsam aussah wie ein Kürbis.**

"**Wieso ist er hier?", kreischte Zizumo wieder, ohne auf die Begrüßung einzugehen, und Rédon hob nun ebenfalls eine Augenbraue an.**

"**Nun, als mein Sohn und somit mein Erbe, der zukünftige König von Saria, hat er wohl das Recht hier zu sein, Zizumo."**

"**Nun...", wollte Tk einwerfen, denn als sein Vater ihn den 'zukünftigen König' genannt hatte, hatte er einen Schreck gekriegt.**

**Doch Zizumo unterbrach ihn, als er schrie, dass sich seine Stimme überschlug und sein Kopf noch röter wurde, sodass er langsam aussah wie eine Tomate mit einem schlimmen Sonnenbrand:**

"**König? **_**König**_**? Wir hatten eine Vereinbarung, Rédon! Der Rat hat es so beschlossen."**

"**Takeru ist aber wieder da, und das bedeutet, dass die Entscheidung nun nichtig ist."**

**Mit diesen Worten schob er seinen Bruder beiseite und langsam folgte ihm Tk. Was für eine Entscheidung?**

**Doch Zizumo ließ sich nicht abschütteln.**

"**Du willst das Königreich einem Jüngling übergeben, der keine Ahnung von Saria hat? Kann er kämpfen, kennt er die Abgesandten der einzelnen Länder - und wie steht es mit der Diplomatie oder der Geschichte oder den verschiedenen Sprachen? Mein Sohn wird der zukünftige König!"**

"**Nein", meinte Rédon schlicht und gelassen, als plötzlich die Türen aufflogen und Kelana, Aliana und die Digiritter draußen standen. Offenbar waren auch sie benachrichtig worden.**

**Kelana warf ihrem Mann einen Blick zu, und dieser musste nichts sagen. Sie verstanden sich auch so.**

**Heftig schnaufend stand Zizumo im Hof, während er Tk hasserfüllt anstarrte.**

**Man konnte förmlich hören, wie es in seinem Hirn arbeitete.**

**Plötzlich jedoch hellte sich sein Gesicht auf, ihm schien ein Gedanke gekommen zu sein, und als er grinste stellte er die ganze Pracht seiner verfaulten Zähne zur Schau.**

"**Rédon?", sagte er, die Stimme hinterhältig süß, und der König blieb stehen und sah ihn aus misstrauischen Augen an.**

"**Was willst du noch?""Mein Sohn wird König."**

"**Das ist nun nicht mehr möglich."**

"**Oh doch, das ist es! Ich fordere das Recht des **_**Truchsess del Abáhar**_**!" **

**Rédon wirbelte herum, Kelana wurde bleich, und Aliana zuckte etwas zusammen. Nur Tk und die Freunde verstanden kein Wort.**

**Bei den Worten von Zizumo war auch die Dienerschaft wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben und warteten gespannt die Antwort des Königs ab.**

"**Und?", fragte Zizumo gehässig. "Wirst du das Gesetzt befolgen?"**

**Einen Augenblick schwieg der König. Dann nickte er.**

"**Morgen, bei Sonnenaufgang", knurrte er, ehe er im Schloss verschwand, und die anderen folgten ihm**

**Zizumo und sein Sohn grinste ihm nur selbstgerecht hinterher.**

**Krachend flog die Türe zu einem der größeren Säle auf, und wütend fuhr sich Rédon durch sein Haar.**

**Kelana folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, eilte zu ihrem Mann und meinte aufgebracht:**

"**Rédon, wie konntest du nur zusagen?"**

"**Was blieb mir denn für eine andere Wahl? Das Gesetzt will es so. Es ist unsere einzige Möglichkeit, und ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich diesem hirnlosen Knaben den Thron überlasse!""Aber du kennst doch die Konsequenzen!"**

"**Er wird es schaffen."**

"**Das weißt du nicht! Willst du ihn umbringen?"**

"**Er wird es schon schaffen."**

"**Ähm... Entschuldigung?" Kelana und Rédon sahen nun Tk an, der gesprochen hatte. "Ich will mich ja nicht einmischen, aber... Was ist denn los? Was ist dieses **_**Truchsess del Abáhar**_**?"**

**Kelana blitzte ihren Mann wütend an, doch sie schwieg und überließ es ihm, ihrem Sohn das alles zu erklären.**

**Dieser räusperte sich, ehe er erklärte:**

"**Damals, als wir dachten, du kämst nie wieder, beschloss der Rat der Weisen von Saria, dass es einen Thronerben geben müsste. Aliana kam dafür nicht in Frage, denn nur Männer können den Thron besteigen. Darum entschied man sich damals für Rhyno als den nächsten König."**

**Kari warf der jungen Prinzessin bei diesen Worten einen Blick zu und sah, dass sie die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und den Mund zusammengekniffen hatte.**

**Tk hob eine Augenbraue nach oben.**

"**Nehmt es mir nicht übel, aber mein lieber Cousin sieht nicht gerade aus wie der Hellste. War das so eine gute Idee?"**

"**Nein, war es nicht. Doch was sollte ich tun? Der Beschluss stand fest, da ich keinen männlichen Nachfolger benennen konnte. Doch nun bist du wieder da, und dieser Beschluss ist damit nichts mehr wert, denn von Geburt wegen hast du ein Anrecht auf den Thron, nicht Rhyno. Doch..." Er brach ab, zögerte, doch dann fuhr er fort:**

"**Doch... Mein Bruder, musst du wissen, ist ein Truchsess."**

"**Ist das nicht eine Art Übergangskönig?", fragte Izzy, und Kelana nickte.**

"**Ja. Wenn Rédon etwas passiert wäre, solange Zizumos Sohn nicht alt genug war, hätte er den Thron bestiegen. Und er hätte dann auch den nächsten König bestimmen können. Zizumo wollte schon immer das Reich regieren, doch als er das nicht konnte und wir dich - fortschicken mussten, sah er seine große Chance gekommen. Doch jetzt bist du wieder da. Und er hat nur noch eine Möglichkeit, seinen Sohn auf den Thron zu bringen.""Den **_**Truchsess del Abáhar"**_**, schlussfolgerte Joe, und Rédon nickte.**

"**Genau."**

"**Was ist das?"**

"**Es ist ein Uraltes Gesetzt, doch es ist nur selten gebraucht worden."**

"**Und was genau besagt dieses Gesetzt?", fragte Tk misstrauisch und mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, denn langsam machte sich ein mieses Gefühl in seinem Bauch breit. Das gefiel ihm nicht...**

"**Dieses Gesetzt", meinte Rédon und sah seinem Sohn eindringlich ins Gesicht, "besagt, dass ein Truchsess oder dessen Sohn trotzdem rechtmäßig König werden kann, auch, wenn es einen rechtmäßigen Thronerben gibt. Unter einer Bedingung."**

"**Und die wäre?", fragte Kari, denn auch ihr gefiel das nicht.**

**Wieder räusperte sich Rédon und rollte unwohl mit den Schultern.**

"**Takeru und Rhyno müssen um den Thron - kämpfen. Und der, welcher den Kampf überlebt, wird der neue König."**

**Stille folgte Rédons Worten, und Tk blinzelte ihn nur ungläubig an, ehe er plötzlich abwehrend die Hände hob und meinte:**

"**Wow, wow, einen Moment, mal ganz langsam! Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass ich entweder meinen Cousin morgen töten muss oder selbst getötet werde?"**

"**Ja", antwortete der König nur schlicht, und ungläubig lachte Tk auf.**

"**Das ist ein Scherz."**

"**Nein, das ist mein Ernst."**

"**Nein."**

"**Doch, allerdings."**

"**Ich bin noch nicht einmal zwei Tage hier und soll schon jemanden umbringen? Ich kenne ihn gar nicht!"**

"**Das spielt keine Rolle, denn er wird dich morgen umbringen wollen. Er will die Macht, koste es, was es wolle."**

"**Und was, wenn ich morgen einfach nicht antrete?"**

"**Das musst du."**

"**Bestimmt nicht!"**

"**Es ist deine Pflicht, du musst dich den Gesetzen beugen!""Nein, das muss ich nicht!" Vater und Sohn waren auf einander zugelaufen und standen sich nun mit glühenden Augen gegenüber. "Ich werde morgen niemanden töten!"**

"**Dann wirfst du dein Erbe einfach weg und überlässt es diesem dümmlichen Schwächling?"**

"**Hm, lass mich überlegen... Ja!"**

"**Warum?"**

"**Zufällig hänge ich am Leben!"**

"**Takeru", knurrte der König, um Geduld bemüht, "ich kämpfe seit ich so alt war wie du heute für dieses Königreich, denn in diesem Alter wurde ich König. Ich habe gekämpft, habe Freunde und Verwandte verloren, habe getötet und zerstört, um die Menschen hier zu retten und ihnen ein angenehmes Leben zu ermöglichen. Ich habe alles für Saria gegeben. Sogar meinen Sohn. Lieber sterbe ich, als dass ich zulasse, dass Rhyno König wird!"**

"**Ach, und warum muss ich dann morgen den Kopf hinhalten?", knurrte Tk zurück, wenn auch gefährlich ruhig. "Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ich kann weder mit einem Schwert, noch mit einem Dolch oder einer Axt oder was auch immer umgehen, denn auf der Erde ist es nicht nötig, dass ich so etwas können muss."**

"**Du bist doch ein kräftiger Mann!""Und was bringt mir das morgen? Habe ich Fäuste aus Stahl? Fleisch gibt bei Metall nach, wenn er mir sein Schwert ins Herz rammen sollte! Das einzige, was ich vielleicht könnte, ist mich prügeln!"**

"**Es ist deine Pflicht, morgen gegen Rhyno zu kämpfen!", bellte der König nun, doch Tk ließ das kalt. Er ließ sich nicht von Rédon beeindrucken.**

"**Ich habe mir nie ausgesucht, ein Prinz zu sein, und ich will auch nicht König werden! Von mir aus soll Rhyno den Thron haben. Mir ist das gleich!"Und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und stampfte davon. Doch auch der König war entgültig mit seiner Geduld am Ende. **

"**Takeru, ich befehle dir, sofort zurück zu kommen!", brüllte Rédon, doch Tk antwortete nur ungerührt:**

"**Hol dir einen Hund, dem kannst du so viel Befehle geben, wie du möchtest."**

**Und mit diesen Worten knallte er die Türe hinter sich zu.**

**Einen Augenblick stand Rédon noch zitternd vor Wut da, doch gerade, als Kelana ihrem Mann eine beruhigende Hand auf den Arm legen wollte, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt, lief auf einen andere Türe zu und dampfte hinaus, ehe er ebenfalls die Türe hinter sich zuknallte.**

**Völlig überrumpelt sahen die Freunde nur dem König und dem Prinzen hinterher, ehe Kelana plötzlich geschlagen aufseufzte, die Freunde warm anlächelte und meinte:**

"**Meine Lieben, hättet Ihr vielleicht Interesse, dass ich Euch ein wenig das Schloss zeige?"**

**Wütend, die Augen fast schwarz, lief Tk aus dem Schloss und auf das Tor zu. Zwei Wachen standen davor und sahen den Prinzen kommen, und einer trat mit erhobener Hand vor ihn und meinte nur:**

"**Mein Prinz, entschuldigt, aber Ihr dürft das Schloss nicht verlassen."**

**Tk blieb stehen, sah erst langsam auf die vor ihm ausgestreckte Hand und dann der Wache ins Gesicht. Der Mann sah sich plötzlich einem wütenden Dämon in der Gestalt des Prinzen gegenüber, und schnell trat er schluckend zur Seite, ehe Tk seinen Weg ohne ein Wort fortsetzte.**

**Blind für seine Umgebung lief er durch die Gassen von **_**Eóryth Grém**_**, nahm die verdutzten und erschrockenen Blicke der Bevölkerung nicht einmal war, als sie den Prinzen ohne Wache und Schutz durch die Stadt laufen sahen. Sehr ungewöhnlich...**

**Was erlaubte sich Rédon eigentlich? Dachte er etwa, er könne von nun an über sein Leben bestimmen? Das hatte er 18 verdammte Jahre ganz gut alleine hinbekommen!**

**Er war am Marktplatz angekommen, und ein riesiger, wunderschöner Brunnen war dort. Immer noch mit düsterem Blick lief er darauf zu und ließ sich auf den Rand nieder, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt.**

**Er war kein König, verdammt noch mal! Er war nur - er. Er wollte nicht über ein Volk regieren, dafür war er nicht gemacht. Er war kein Anführer, und er hatte es auch noch nie sein wollen. Er unterstützte, wo er konnte, gab gerne Ratschläge, aber regieren... Himmel, das war doch bescheuert! Er war gerade mal einen verflixten Tag hier, und dann sollte er gleich jemanden töten! Ihm war klar gewesen, dass das in einem Krieg unvermeintlich war, aber bei seinem Cousin anzufangen erschien ihm doch ein wenig übertrieben.**

**Plötzlich hörte er eine aufgeregte Stimme, die ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken riss.**

"**Prinz Tk!"**

**Strahlend und mit geröteten Wangen stand plötzlich Talina, das kleine Mädchen vom gestrigen Tag, vor ihm, und in einiger Entfernung hinter ihr noch weitere Kinder, welche ihn ängstlich und doch neugierig ansahen. Tk zwang sich ein freundliches Lächeln ab.**

"**Hallo Talina."**

"**Das ist aber toll, dass ich Euch so schnell wieder sehe!""Ja, ich freu mich auch. Und, wie geht es dir?"**

"**Toll! Oh, ich will Euch meine Freunde vorstellen!"Energisch packte sie Tk bei der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her, und unwillkürlich musste er lächeln. **

**Keuchend vor Aufregung hatte Talina Tk vor ihre Freunde gezogen, und diese wichen erschrocken zurück, ehe sich alle verbeugten.**

"**Bitte, ihr alle müsst euch doch nicht vor mir verbeugen", meinte Tk, denn er fühlte sich dabei einfach nicht wohl, noch dazu, da das alles Kinder waren.**

"**Ja, Prinz Tk ist ein ganz arg freundlicher Prinz!", bekräftigte Talina eifrig nickend, doch ihre Freunde wirkten skeptisch und immer noch leicht erschrocken.**

**Nun wandte sich die Kleine wieder an Tk, während die anderen Kinder sich schnell verzogen.**

"**Prinz Tk, stimmt das, was ich gehört habe?"**

**Gemeinsam liefen sie los, einfach umher.**

"**Ich weiß nicht... Was hast du denn gehört?"**

"**Dass Ihr morgen Prinz Rhynozeros besiegen werdet."**

"**Prinz -", setzte Tk an, brach jedoch in überraschtes Gelächter aus. "Oh, die Bezeichnung ist klasse! Hast du sie dir selbst ausgedacht?"**

**Nun schüchtern zupfte Talina an ihrem Kleid herum.**

"**Mama nennt ihn so, denn er ist dick und schwerfällig, und sie sagt, er ist dumm. Werdet Ihr ihn morgen besiegen?"**

"**Tja...", meinte Tk nur vorsichtig, doch Talina sprudelte schon weiter:**

"**Bestimmt, und Ihr werdet gewinnen! Mama hat gesagt, das schlimmste, was Saria passieren kann, ist, dass Prinz Rhyno König wird, denn er ist dumm und tut nur das, was sein Papa ihm sagt, und der will nur Gold. Darum freuen sich Mama und alle anderen auch so sehr, dass Ihr nun hier seid, denn dann werdet Ihr ja König, gell?"**

**Ihre Augen leuchteten, und Tk öffnete den Mund, um gerade etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn jedoch wieder. Das konnte er ihr nicht antun.**

"**Ich - werde sehen, was ich machen kann", meinte er deshalb vorsichtig, doch das schien Talina zu genügen.**

"**Mama und ich werden morgen auch da sein, und wir werden Euch ganz arg anfeuern!"**

"**Danke", meinte Tk nur, ehe Talina in ihre Tasche griff, etwas hervorholte und es Tk hinhielt.**

**Langsam, gerührt, nahm Tk es entgegen. Es war eine einfache, kleine Puppe aus Stroh, das Kleid nicht mehr als ein Lumpen.**

"**Das ist Biba", meinte die Kleine fröhlich, "und sie ist meine allerbeste Freundin. Sie wird euch morgen ganz arg viel Glück bringen und auf Euch aufpassen. Mein Papa hat sie mir geschenkt."**

"**Das ist aber nett von dir, danke. Ich werde ebenfalls gut auf Biba aufpassen."**

**Lächelnd verstaute Tk die Puppe sorgfältig in seinem Hemd, ehe er einer Eingebung folgend fragte:**

"**Wo ist eigentlich dein Vater, Talina?"**

**Das Strahlen verschwand aus ihren Augen, und nun blickte sie traurig zu Boden, ehe sie mit leiser Stimme meinte:**

"**Papa war Soldat, und der böse Kréon hat ihn getötet. Mama sagt, dass er nun im Himmel bei den Göttern ist." Sie sah zu Tk auf. "Stimmt das?"Nun bleib Tk stehen, ging vor ihr in die Hocke und legte eine Hand auf ihren Kopf.**

"**Da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Dein Vater war bestimmt ein ganz toller Mann."**

"**Ja, das stimmt. Er war lieb. So wie Ihr."**

**Nun warf sie plötzlich ihre Kurzen Arme um Tks Hals und kuschelte sich an ihn.**

"**Ihr werdet alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, nicht wahr, Prinz Tk? Ihr werdet uns alle beschützen."**

"**Ja, das werde ich", flüsterte Tk, gerührt vom Vertrauen des kleinen Mädchens.**

"**Aber nun, geh wieder spielen. Deine Freunde warten auf dich."**

**Nun strahlte sie wieder, ehe sie sich umdrehte und davonrannte. Lange sah Tk ihr hinterher. Er hatte Gewissensbisse, als er die Puppe wieder hervorholte und sie begutachtete.**

**Und den Kopf voll widersprüchlicher Gedanken ging er zurück zum Schloss.**

**Kari hatte schon überall nach Tk gesucht, nachdem Kelana ihre Führung beendet hatte, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends finden. Nicht in seinem Zimmer, nicht im Garten, nicht in den - riesigen! - Ställen... Nirgends. Er war wie vom Erdbogen verschluckt. Gerade wünschte sie sich, dass sie ein Handy hätte, um ihn anzurufen, als sie an einem großen Raum vorbeilief und nur durch Zufall einen Blonden Haarschopf aus dem Augenwinkel gesehen hatte.**

**Sie blieb stehen und sah genauer hin. Dann schüttelte sie grinsend den Kopf. Sie hätte es auch gleich wissen müssen...**

**Die Stirn in konzentrierte Falten gelegt saß Tk auf einem Stuhl in der riesigen Bibliothek des Schlosses und starrte noch immer auf die Strohpuppe in seiner Hand.**

"**Du wirst noch Falten bekommen."**

**Verwundert sah Tk auf und der grinsenden Kari entgegen, doch er war nicht erschrocken. Das mochte sie so an ihm. Er blieb immer ruhig.**

**Nun lächelte er sie schief an, als er meinte:**

"**Ich glaube, Falten sind gerade mein kleinstes Problem."**

**Mitfühlend setzte sie sich neben ihn.**

"**Wie geht's dir?"**

"**Du bist die erste, die es erfährt, wenn ich es weiß. Aber um ehrlich zu sein... Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll."**

"**Tk, du musst morgen nicht antreten. Das kann Rédon nicht von dir verlangen."**

"**Das weiß ich doch", brummte er mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. "Es ist nur... Ich war vorhin ein wenig in der Stadt, nachdenken. Die Menschen dort verlassen sich auf mich, setzten all ihre Hoffnungen und Wünsche in mich. Ich soll sie retten, vor Kréon, und auch vor Prinz Rhynozeros."**

"**Prinz Rhynozeros?", kicherte Kari, und auch Tk musste wieder schmunzeln. "Das ist aber nicht sehr schmeichelhaft."**

"**Aber ich finde, ziemlich passend."**

"**Bist du fies! Nicht jeder kann gut aussehen."**

**Beide lachten sie leise, ehe Tk seufzend fortfuhr:**

"**Ehrlich, das ganze ist doch einfach - verrückt. Ich will ja helfen, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber... Das morgen ist doch barbarisch! Noch dazu das wohl dämlichste Gesetzt, von dem ich je gehört habe." Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. "Kann nicht einmal etwas einfach sein?"**

**Kari zuckte mit den Schultern.**

"**Das war es bei uns allen noch nie, wie du weißt."**

**Er gab nur ein Brummen von sich, und nun lächelnd legte Kari ihre Hand auf seine. Ihre weiß wie Alabaster, seine dunkel wie Bronze. Er umschlang ihre fest und drückte sie, ehe er ihr in die Augen sah.**

"**Tk, egal, was du tust, du weißt, dass die anderen und ich immer hinter dir stehen werden. Und ich weiß, dass du die richtige Entscheidung treffen wirst. So wie immer. Lass dir Zeit, und denke in Ruhe darüber nach, was du willst. Und wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst... Mein Zimmer ist irgendwo am ende irgendeines Ganges."**

**Sie grinste, und er grinste, ein diebisches Blitzen in den Augen, zurück.**

"**Oho, eine Einladung. Willst du die Gerüchte etwa noch weiter anheizen?"**

"**Blödmann, so war das gar nicht gemeint!""Wenn du das sagst..."**

"**Pah!"**

**Würdevoll erhob sie sich und schritt von dannen, und er lachte leise vor sich hin, als er sie beobachtete.**

**Dann wandte er sich wieder seinen Gedanken zu.**

**Kari hatte recht. Er musste sich für das entscheiden, was er für richtig hielt. Nur... Was war das richtige in diesem Fall? Er wollte und würde definitiv niemanden töten. **

**Doch was bliebe ihm dann für eine Möglichkeit? Morgen einfach sterben, damit er sein Gewissen nicht belastete?**

**Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wohl kaum, immerhin hing er am Leben. Im Moment bereute er es wirklich, hierher gekommen zu sein. So ein Schwachsinn…**

**Minuten verstrichen, wurden zu Stunden, während er immer noch einfach nur dasaß und vor sich hinstarrte. Er zermarterte sich das Hirn über eine Lösung, doch er fand keine. Er bezweifelte sogar, dass es überhaupt eine gab.**

**Erst, als nach einer Ewigkeit wieder leise Schritte zu hören waren sah er auf, direkt in das Gesicht einer Magd, die einen Knicks machte, ehe sie meinte:**

"**Mein Prinz, die Prinzessin bittet um Eure Gesellschaft."**

_**Hä?**_

"**Echt?", meinte er nur, erinnerte sich noch gut an ihre Worte vom Vorabend, und die Magd schien bezüglich dieser Frage etwas verwirrt, als sie nur meinte:**

"**Nun… Ja. Sie befahl mir, Euch zu holen. Wenn - Ihr mir dann bitte folgen wollt?"**

**Tk blinzelte sie noch einen Moment erstaunt an, dann erhob er sich langsam und folgte ihr, die Stirn gerunzelt. Der Tag wurde immer seltsamer…**

**Sie liefen eine ganze Weile, bis die Magd vor einer Türe hielt, noch einmal knickste und dann leise davonging. Tk sah ihr immer noch fragend hinterher, ehe er innerlich mit den Schultern zuckte und anklopfte.**

**Er hörte Schritte, die sich näherten, ehe Aliana die Türe öffnete. Sie sah ihn immer noch mies gelaunt und feindselig an. Ohne ein Wort trat sie zur Seite und bedeutete ihm damit, einzutreten. Hinter ihm schloss sie die Türe wieder, und eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben gezogen sah Tk sie an. Sie sah nicht zurück, starrte auf den Boden, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Sekunden verstrichen.**

"**Also…", meinte der Blonde schließlich, da seine Schwester keine Anstalten machte, etwas zu sagen. "Du - wolltest mich sprechen?"**

**Nun erst sah sie auf, ihre grünen Augen glühten, ehe sie freudlos auflachte und meinte:**

"**Von wollen kann nicht die rede sein, also bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, verstanden? Seit gestern hat sich nichts geändert."**

**Tk konnte die Abneigung der Rothaarigen einfach nicht verstehen, doch er meinte nur:**

"**Und doch bin ich hier und - wer hätte das gedacht - du redest mit mir. Wenn sich also nichts geändert hat… Was willst du dann?"**

**Aliana schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch, ehe sich ihre Körperhaltung etwas entspannte. Es schien ihr offensichtlich schwer zu fallen - worum auch immer es hier ging.**

"**Du musst dich dem Kampf morgen stellen", meinte sie nur, doch Tk sah sie weiterhin einfach nur an.**

"**Ach ja?"**

"**Ja. Wie Vater schon sagte ist das deine Pflicht. Du bist es deiner Familie und den Menschen auf Saria schuldig.""Und wie ich Rédon vorhin schon sagte stehen meine Chancen morgen mehr als schlecht, den Kampf zu gewinnen."**

"**Und darum weigerst du dich? Du Feigling!"**

**Okay, Tk konnte viel aushalten - aber irgendwann war auch mal Schluss!**

"**Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, was dein Problem ist", meinte er, während er wieder auf die Türe zuging, "und ehrlich, langsam ist es mir auch ziemlich egal. Wenn dir etwas nicht passt, dann sag es, aber urteile nicht über mich, als würdest du mich kennen, kapiert? Ich bin gerade mal zwei Tage hier, doch das scheint keinen von euch zu interessieren. Ihr seid mit dem allem hier vertraut, für mich ist das neu und fremd. Und wenn ich morgen nicht kämpfen will, dann nicht, weil ich feige, sondern weil ich realistisch bin. Dir ist es ja offensichtlich egal, ob ich morgen noch lebe oder nicht - mir aber nicht! Also, wenn du so viel Wert auf die Familienehre legst, dann kannst du ja gerne morgen dein Glück versuchen."**

**Er hatte schon eine Hand auf der Türe, als Aliana rief:**

"**Warte!"Tk hielt inne und sah zurück, und nun glühten auch seine Augen. Die Rothaarige schluckte, ehe sie schließlich freudlos auflachte und meinte:**

"**Glaube mir, wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich morgen kämpfen. Ich habe es Vater schon so oft vorgeschlagen. Doch ich bin eben nur - eine Frau." Verbitterung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, welche Tk veranlasste, die Hand wieder sinken zu lassen und ihr zuzuhören. Ihre Stimme war nun leise, nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, als sie fortfuhr:**

"**Ich liebe Saria. Alles hier. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich es mit meinem Leben verteidigen. Doch das darf ich nicht. Als Frau habe ich in diesen Dingen keinen Wert, selbst, wenn ich besser bin als jeder Mann hier. Ich könnte Rhyno schlagen - und doch würde das keinen Unterschied machen, sondern die Dinge nur noch verschlimmern." Sie sah nun auf, ihm direkt in die Augen. "Vaters ganze Hoffnungen liegen auf dir, Takeru. Du - du bist sein Sohn, sein ein und alles. Du warst und bist noch immer das wichtigste für ihn."**

**Wut, Verzweiflung und Trauer hatten bei dem letzten Satz in ihrer Stimme mitgeschwungen. Und da verstand der Blonde plötzlich.**

"**Und darum hasst du mich so."**

**Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage, doch die junge Prinzessin wandte nur den Kopf zur Seite und schwieg. Doch Tk sah ihr im Gesicht die Antwort an. Er holte tief Luft, als er schließlich auf sie zutrat, bis er direkt vor ihr stand. Noch immer mied sie seinen Blick.**

"**Was ist geschehen in der Zeit, als ich weg war, Aliana?"**

**Sie kniff den Mund zusammen, ballte die Hände wieder zu Fäusten, während sie meinte:**

"**Das ist nicht wichtig."**

"**Doch, ist es. Hasse mich, wenn du willst - doch ich habe ein Recht darauf, wenigstens zu erfahren, warum."Langsam sah sie Rothaarige auf, ihm direkt in die Augen - und es war ihr, als würde sie ihre Mutter anblicken. Seine waren so ruhig, und doch auf eine unaufdringliche Art so unnachgiebig. Schließlich seufzte sie auf, als sich ein freudloses Lachen um ihren Mund legte.**

"**Was glaubst du wohl, was los war? Sie mussten dich fortschicken, dich, ihren einzigen Sohn, der Erbe Sarias, die Hoffnung auf Rettung vor Kréon. Mama hat so viel geweint…" Ein Schatten legte sich über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich an die Momente zurück erinnerte. "Jeden Abend lag sie da und weinte, während sie ein Bild von dir betrachtete. Du warst vielleicht körperlich nicht da - und doch warst du überall. Freude war nur selten vorzufinden. Es ging bei allem immer nur um dich - wie du wohl aussiehst, wie du bist, was du tust, ob es dir gut geht…" Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. "Es ist schwer, gegen einen Geist zu kämpfen, Takeru. Ich habe es versucht. Ich versuchte, meinem Vater eine gute Tochter zu sein, auch ein guter Sohn. Ich wollte ihn stolz machen, ihm einen Teil des Schmerzes über den Verlust nehmen. Doch es ging nicht. Ich bin einfach nicht - du. Und das war das einzige, was er immer wollte. Dich. Ich allein war einfach nicht - gut genug."**

**Sie brach ab, und Tk konnte sie nur ansehen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm klar, wie tief die Wunden noch immer waren, die damals entstanden waren, als er fort musste. Er senkte den Kopf.**

"**Es tut mir Leid, Aliana", meinte er schließlich. "Für alles, was ihr durchmachen musstet. Glaube mir, wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich euch helfen. Aber… Sei mir nicht böse, aber wie soll ich bis morgen ein Schwertkämpfer werden? Ich bin zwar schnell von begriff, doch Rhyno hat Erfahrung - und die fehlt mir. Noch dazu bin ich einfach nicht bereit, morgen jemanden zu töten, auch wenn er noch so ein Schwachkopf ist wie unser lieber Cousin. Tut mir Leid, nein. Das mache ich nicht. Ich werde nicht kämpfen."**

"**Dann überlässt du ihm Saria", meinte sie leise. "Er wird König werden."**

"**Ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, das verspreche ich dir. Aber ich glaube fest daran, dass es keine Lösung ist, jemanden wegen einem dummen Gesetz umzubringen. Mir ist das Leben heilig, egal, um wen es dabei geht."**

**Aliana nickte nur, und auch, wenn er wusste, dass er recht hatte: Tk kam sich mies vor. Sie hatte viel von sich preis gegeben, und es war ihr mehr als schwer gefallen. Doch er konnte in dieser Hinsicht weder ihr, noch Rédon helfen. Nicht einmal ihretwillen war er bereit, morgen zum Mörder zu werden. Herrgott, warum hatte nie jemand dieses dämliche Gesetzt geändert?**

**Aliana starrte immer noch zu Boden, darum sah sie nicht, wie Tk plötzlich zur Seite sah, die Augen aufgerissen. Moment mal… Er hing seinem letzten Gedanken nach, immer und immer wieder, ehe er langsam fragte:**

"**Aliana…"**

"**Hm?" Sie sah nicht auf, war viel zu niedergeschlagen.**

"**Mal angenommen, ich wüsste eine Möglichkeit, dass wir morgen beide das bekommen, was wir wollen - würdest du mir helfen?"**

**Ruckartig fuhr ihr Kopf nach oben, und sie starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen ungläubig an.**

"**Was? Wie meinst du das?"**

"**Ich weiß nicht, ob es funktioniert - doch ich denke, ich habe eine Lösung gefunden. Ich werde dir jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen, und du musst mir alles haarklein beantworten, in Ordnung?"**

"**Ich… In Ordnung."**

**Er fragte und fragte, und am Anfang wusste die Prinzessin nicht, was er damit bezweckte. Sie antwortete, sah aber nicht den Sinn in seinen Fragen. Dann, ganz langsam, ging ihr ein Licht auf. Bei den Göttern… Vielleicht…**

"**Denkst du, das könnte funktionieren?", meinte er zum Schluss, und nachdenklich fuhr sich die junge Prinzessin mit den Händen durch ihr Haar. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild, Aufregung machte sich in ihr breit, und ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume.**

"**Vielleicht… Ich weiß nicht… Das - kommt auf Vater an. Und auf das Volk."**

"**Aber es besteht Hoffnung, dass es funktioniert."**

"**Ja, schon… Aber dafür müsstest du morgen gewinnen. Und du hast mir ja gerade erklärt, dass du gar nichts kannst."**

"**Und da kommst du ins Spiel."**

"**Ich? Wieso ich?"**

"**Du hast gesagt, dass du besser bist als jeder andere Mann hier in Saria. Das glaube ich dir sofort. Mir ist zwar bewusst, dass ich bis morgen früh bestimmt kein Meister werde - aber ich möchte wenigstens nicht ganz unvorbereitet in diesen Kampf gehen." Er packte sie bei den Schultern, und sein blauer Blick bohrte sich in ihren Grünen. "Also… Wirst du mir helfen?"**

**Aliana schluckte, ihr Herz schlug wie wild gegen ihre Brust. Doch schließlich nickte sie.**

"**Ja. Ja, das werde ich."**

**Ein fast schon diabolisches Grinsen breitete sich um Tks Mundwinkel aus, als er meinte:**

"**Dann los. Lass uns anfangen!"**


	10. Auf Leben und Tod

_**X:**_**Auf Leben und Tod**

**Kari fühlte sich, als würde sie auf Kohlen sitzen. Weder sie, noch Matt und die anderen hatten Tk an diesem Morgen noch zu Gesicht bekommen. Er war nicht aufzufinden gewesen, und keiner wusste, wo er sein könnte. Oder ob er überhaupt auftauchen würde.**

**Sie alle waren zusammen mit Kelana und Rédon zur riesigen Arena hinter dem Schloss gegangen, in welchem der Kampf stattfinden würde. Es war berstend voll hier, denn jeder Einwohner von **_**Eóryth Grém**_** war begierig darauf, zu erfahren, was der junge Prinz und zukünftiger König wohl alles konnte, wie groß seine Macht bereits war. Noch immer blickte der König mürrisch und wütend drein, rechnete mit dem Schlimmsten. Bis auf Tk fehlte nur noch Aliana, wie Kari verwundert feststellte. Wo sie wohl war?**

**Aufgeregte Stimmen waren zu hören, doch weder Kari noch den anderen war nach reden zu Mute. Auch Prinz Zizumo saß bei ihnen, doch er grinste nur selbstgefällig und siegessicher vor sich hin.**

**Kelana indes saß, nach außen hin völlig ruhig, auf ihrem Thron, doch ihr Blick wirkte abwesend.**

**Sie hatte furchtbare Angst um ihren Sohn, doch sie fragte sich auch, wo Aliana wohl stecken mochte. Sie war am Morgen nicht in ihrem Zimmer gewesen.**

**Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ihre Tochter plötzlich erschien und neben ihr Platz nahm. Fragend, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen, blickte sie ihre Tochter an. Sie sah bleich und müde aus, völlig erschöpft, mit Ringen unter den Augen. Doch ihre Augen glühten, und sie wirkte nervös, während sie an ihrem Kleid herumspielte.**

**Sie hatte Tk noch persönlich zu den Eingängen gebracht, durch welche die Kämpfer immer geführt wurden. Dort, in einer Kammer, würde er sich umziehen und sich noch einmal sammeln können.**

**Die junge Prinzessin hoffte inständig, dass die Lektionen dieser Nacht ausreichen würden. Tk war ausgesprochen begabt, das stand außer Frage, aber Rhyno hatte schon im alter von fünf Jahren Waffenunterricht bekommen. Er war ein erfahrener Duellgegner, auch wenn er selbst noch nie in einem Krieg gekämpft hatte. Doch das war in diesem Fall nicht relevant. Er war der erfahrenere Kämpfer, und das nicht einmal ein schlechter, wie sich die Rothaarige missmutig eingestehen musste. Noch dazu hoffte sie, dass, falls Tk den Kampf gewinnen würde, auch der Rest funktionieren würde. Der Kampf war da noch das leichteste…**

**Und auch, wenn sie es niemals zugegeben hätte, betete sie einfach, dass alles gut ausgehen würde. Um Sarias Willen - aber auch um ihres Bruders willen.**

**Tks Nerven waren bis zum zerreißen gespannt, selbst wenn er nach außen hin völlig ruhig wirkte. Durch die Basketballspiele hatte er gelernt, sich vor jedem Spiel zu sammeln und nicht nervös zu werden, doch irgendwie wollte es dieses mal nicht so ganz gelingen. Wobei das hier ja auch eine ganz andere Situation war, wie er sich selbst eingestehen musste. Bei einem Spiel ging es um Sieg oder Niederlage. Hier ging es um Leben und Tod, sollte Rhyno gewinnen. Was, im Anbetracht der Umstände, nicht einmal so abwegig war.**

**Um sich bis zum beginn dieses Spektakels ein wenig abzulenken betrachtete er noch einmal skeptisch seine Waffen und sein Äußeres. Irgendwie kam er sich dämlich vor.**

**Er trug nichts weiter als eine einfache blaue Stoffhose - offenbar die Wappenfarbe seiner Familie und Saria, wie ihm Aliana berichtet hatte -, an welcher ein Schaft für das Schwert und ein Gürtel mit mehreren Dolchen war. Kein Hemd, keine Schuhe, nichts, wo man hätte versteckte Waffen unterbringen können. Das waren die Regeln solcher Kämpfe.**

**Noch einmal überprüfte er, ob die dicken Stoffbandagen um seine Hände fest genug waren.**

"**Euer Majestät, es ist Zeit", verkündete ihm schließlich ein Soldat, und nickend erhob sich Tk und lief mit wild klopfendem Herzen und einem alles andere als gutem Gefühl durch das riesige Tor, welches ihn zum Platz in der Mitte der Arena brachte.**

**Die Menge jubelte und brüllte, als Tk den riesigen Sandplatz betrat, und beeindruckt musste er sich erst einmal umschauen. Immerhin war es nicht alltäglich, in einer alten, altertümlichen Arena zu stehen, in welcher er womöglich den Tod finden würde. Und das vor den Augen von gut ganz **_**Eóryth**__**Grém**_**.**

**Sein Blick wanderte über die Reihen von Hunderten von Menschen, bis sie an der Tribüne der Königsfamilie hängen blieb, in welcher Rédon, Kelana, Aliana, Matt, Kari und die restlichen Freunde saßen.**

**Er sah, dass Kari die Hände unbewusst vor ihrem Körper gefaltet hatte, und sein Bruder sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment aufspringen, um seinem Bruder beizustehen. Kelana wirkte nach außen hin völlig ruhig. Doch er konnte die Sorge in ihren Augen selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkennen. **

**Sein Blick glitt weiter zu seinem Vater, welcher ihn immer noch wütend anstarrte, weiter zu seiner Schwester, die ihm nur kaum merklich zunickte. Auch Tk nickte unauffällig, ehe er den Blick zur gegenüberliegenden Seite der Arena wandte, gerade in dem Moment, in welchem Rhyno ebenfalls den Platz betrat. Während bei Tk gejubelt worden war, grölten nun laute Buhrufe zu Rhyno herab, und dessen rattenhaftes Gesicht verzog sich zu einer beleidigten und wütenden Grimasse.**

"**Auf geht's", murmelte Tk vor sich hin, als er und Rhyno auf einander zuliefen, um sich die Hand zu geben, so, wie es Tradition war.**

**Der Blick seines Cousins bohrte sich in den von Tk, und Hass spiegelte sich darin, den er nicht nachvollziehen konnte. Einen letzten Versuch, dass alles noch anders zu regeln, meinte Tk leise, aber laut genug, um den Lärm zu übertönen:**

"**Rhyno, du weißt, dass wir das nicht tun müssen. Wir müssen nicht kämpfen!"**

"**So will es das Gesetz", antwortete ihm sein Cousin, die ersten Worte, die er aus seinem Mund hörte, und für so einen gewichtigen Mann war seine Stimme ausgesprochen hoch.**

"**Es ist egal, was das Gesetz sagt. Ich will nicht gegen dich kämpfen, und wenn du es ebenfalls nicht willst bin ich sicher, dass wir eine andere Lösung finden werden."**

**Nach diesen Worten grinste Rhyno den Blonden nur an, ehe er knurrte:**

"**Angst, Cousin?"**

**Tks Blick war hart und unnachgiebig, als er ebenfalls knurrte:**

"**Ja, denn weder will ich heute sterben noch töten."**

"**Keine Sorge, du wirst niemanden töten. Was das sterben betrifft... Sagen wir, dafür garantiere ich nicht."**

**Und mit diesen Worten drehte sich Rhyno um und brachte sich einige Meter weiter weg in Stellung, das Schwert in der Hand, bereit, es gegen ihn einzusetzen. **

**Wie es schien, blieb dem Blonden wohl keine andere Wahl. Er hoffte nur, die Mächte in diesem Land würden ihm wohlgesonnen sein, als er ebenfalls sein Schwert zog. In den Gesichtern der beiden Prinzen war nichts mehr außer Entschlossenheit zu lesen.**

**Rédon, der sah, dass es nun beginnen würde, erhob sich, und sofort erstarb der Lärm. Alle sahen ihren König an, als er die Hände hob und meinte:**

"**Meine Lieben Freunde und Mitbürger. Heute ist ein historischer Tag für **_**Eóryth Grém**_**, für ganz Saria. Nicht nur, dass mein Sohn nach 18 Jahren wieder hier ist - schon nach so kurzer Zeit hat er seine erste Prüfung zu bestehen: Die Verteidigung seines Erbes, sein Anrecht von Geburt an. Ihr alle kennt die Regeln: Wer lebt, der wird herrschen. Und nun... Möge der Bessere sein Schicksal erfüllen!"Die letzten Worte hatten den Mund des Königs kaum verlassen, als Rhyno mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die Tk ihm nie zugetraut hätte, brüllend auf ihn zurannte, das Schwert erhoben.**

**Wieder einmal brach ohrenbetäubender Lärm um die Kämpfenden herum aus, als Tk gerade noch rechtzeitig den Schlag abwerte und zurückwich. Sofort setzte ihm Rhyno nach, und langsam aber sicher hatte Tk eigentlich nur noch ein Ziel im Kopf. Nicht gewinnen. Nur überleben.**

**Obwohl Rhyno schnell war, war er nicht halb so flink wie Tk, doch das machte er mit seiner Stärke und Erfahrung wieder wett. Man merkte ihm die Jahre des harten Trainings an, und man musste kein Experte sein, um zu sehen, dass der heimgekehrte Prinz so seine Schwierigkeiten hatte.**

**Kelana stöhnte neben Kari auf, als Rhynos Klinge nur haarscharf an Tks Kopf vorbeiglitt, ehe sich ein blutiger Schnitt auf seiner Wange abbildete.**

**Tk achtete nicht auf das warme Blut, sah seinen Cousin nur mit wachsamen Augen an, doch dieser grinste nur diabolisch.**

"**Tja, Cousin... Scheint so, als sei deine Zeit als Erlöser von Saria bald schon zu Ende."**

**Zu Rhynos erstaunen grinste plötzlich auch Tk, als er erwiderte: **

"**Man soll den Tag nicht vor den Abend loben. Immerhin bin ich noch nicht tot."**

"**Ein Zustand, den ich zu ändern gedenke!"Und mit diesen Worten sahen die Freunde entsetzt, wie sich ein roter Feuerball auf Rhynos Handfläche bildete er und er ihn gegen Tk schleuderte.**

**Dieser war jedoch nicht unvorbereitet. Aliana hatte ihn davor gewarnt, dass sein Cousin Magie einsetzen würde, was jedoch nicht hieß, dass er nicht beeindruckt war. Und diese Sekunde des Staunens sollte er zu spüren bekommen.**

**Obwohl er zur Seite springen wollte traf ihn der Feuerball direkt an der Linken Schulter, und Tk stöhnte unterdrückt auf, als er von der Wucht mit zu Boden gerissen wurde.**

"**Tk!"**

**Kari hatte es nicht mehr auf ihrem Sitz ausgehalten, sie war aufgestanden, und in ihren Augen zeichneten sich Entsetzten und Sorge. Auch die restlichen Freunde hatten sich erhoben und warteten auf ein Lebenszeichen ihres Freundes.**

**Dieser richtete sich wieder auf, seine Augen dieses Mal um einiges dunkler.**

"**Noch immer nicht genug?" Rhyno war sich seine Sieges mehr als nur gewiss. "Wie erfreulich. So habe ich viel mehr Freude daran, dich entgültig aus der Geschichte zu streichen!"Und wieder stürzte er sich mit einem Gebrüll auf Tk, während er ihn mit seinen Schwerthieben und den Feuerkugeln regelrecht bombardierte.**

**Jedes Mal, wenn eine Feuerball oder das Schwert Tk eine Wunde zufügte, zuckte Kelana zusammen, als ob sie selbst ebenfalls seinen Schmerz spüren würde.**

**Auch Prinz Zizumo beobachtete den Kampf, allerdings mit immer größer werdender Freude. Auch Rédon schaute nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern besorgt und voller Angst.**

**Die einzige, die sich kein einziges Mal rührte, war Aliana. Sie sah, dass Tk alles gab, und für seinen ersten Kampf hielt er sich erstaunlich gut. Doch langsam kamen in ihr Zweifel auf, wie lange er noch würde ausweichen können.**

'_**Komm Schon, Takeru!'**_**, flehte sie in Gedanken, die Hände unauffällig zu Fäusten geballt. **_**'Du bist stärker als dieser Hohlkopf! Du kannst es schaffen, ich weiß es!'**_

**Tk fühlte sich im Moment nicht gerade als der Stärkere. Eher als der herannahende Verlierer. Die Zahl seiner Wunden wurde von Minute zu Minute größer, und sein ganzer Körper war ein einziger, großer Schmerz. Er konnte es mit Rhyno mit dem Schwert nicht einmal aufnehmen - wie sollte er es dann mit dessen Magie schaffen?**

**Doch Aufgeben war etwas, was er nicht kannte. Wenn er schon verlieren würde - dann wenigstens erhobenen Hauptes und mit dem Gewissen, alles gegeben zu haben.**

**Als Rhyno dann aber plötzlich einen weiteren Feuerball nach ihm warf, war er nur einen Moment zu langsam, und schon flog ihm sein Schwert in hohem Bogen aus der Hand. Okay... Die Niederlage kam etwas schneller als erwartet.**

**Beide Prinzen atmeten sie schwer, wenn Tks Cousin auch selbstgefällig grinste.**

"**Der große Auserwählte Sohn der Drachen..."**

**Der Prinz lachte dem Blonden ins Gesicht. Um sie herum war es erstaunlich ruhig geworden. Alle hielten sie den Atem an, wie und ob es der Prinz schaffen würde, sich aus dieser Lage wieder zu befreien.**

**Angewidert spuckte ihm Rhyno vor die Füße.**

"**Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein Versager bist. Ein jämmerlicher, schwächlicher Jammerlappen, der es nicht verdient hat, dieses Land zu regieren!" Rhynos Blick verdüsterte sich, und Hass und Neid waren in ihm zu lesen. "Selbst als du fort warst ging es immer nur um **_**dich**_**! Um den Auserwählten, die Hoffnung Sarias, den großen, mächtigen Prinz Takeru! Du widerliche Made, du bist ein **_**Niemand**_**! Ein Niemand, hörst du? Du sollst unsere Rettung vor Kréhon sein? Das ich nicht lache! Nein, **_**ich**_** werde das Land aus der Knechtschaft befreien! **_**Ich**_** werde der Held sein und damit in die Geschichte eingehen!"**

**Rhyno lachte laut aus, und im Moment sah er mehr denn je wie ein Wahnsinniger aus. Obwohl Tk eigentlich wusste, dass mit seinem Cousin nicht mehr zu reden war, versuchte er noch ein letztes Mal, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass es nicht nötig war, zu töten.**

"**Rhyno", beschwor er ihn und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, obwohl ihm jeder Knochen im Leib weh tat, "bitte, hör mich an! Ich habe nie darum gebeten, dieses Land zu regieren. Himmel, ich hab ja nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wie genau das gehen soll! Das, was du hier tust, ist Irrsinn!"**

"**So verdiene ich mir den Respekt, der mir zusteht!", spuckte der junge Prinz aus, seine Augen voller Hass und Eifersucht. Verständnislos schüttelte der Blonde den Kopf.**

"**Respekt? Mich vor Hunderten von Menschen zu töten soll dir Respekt einbringen? Tickst du eigentlich noch ganz richtig?"**

"**Es ist der einzige Weg!"**

"**Nein, ist es nicht! Rhyno, wenn du es zulässt, wenn du jetzt die richtige Entscheidung triffst, dann, das schwöre ich dir, werden wir zusammen Saria vor Kréon bewahren. Du und ich, als Gleichgesinnte."**

"**Ich will deine Almosen nicht!"**

"**Das sind keine Almosen", flüsterte Tk und sah seinen Cousin eindringlich an. "Hier geht es darum, den Frieden in diesem Land wieder herzustellen. Doch man erreicht Frieden nicht durch einen Mord. Bitte, tu das nicht."**

**Einen Moment zögerte Rhyno, sah Tk skeptisch an. Es schien, als würde er darüber nachdenken, als wäre ihm diese Idee zwar nie selbst gekommen, doch als würde er sie auch nicht ganz verwerfen. Innerlich kam in dem Blonden schon die Hoffnung auf, seinen Cousin erreicht zu haben. Doch da hatte er sich zu früh gefreut...**

"**Los, Rhyno, erledige diesen Möchtegern-König!", schrie nun plötzlich Zizumo und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. "Du elendiger Nichtsnutz, töte ihn endlich! Das ist ein Befehl!"Es war, als ob die Worte seines Vaters einen Schalter in Rhyno umgelegt hätten. Die Einsicht, welche noch zuvor in seinen Augen gewesen war, verschwand, der Wahnsinn und die Eifersucht kehrten zurück, und mit einem Schrei, hasserfüllt und doch irgendwie sehnsüchtig, stürzte er sich auf Tk.**

"**Takeru, **_**nein**_**!", schrie Kelana nun, über der Brüstung hängend, und auch die anderen waren aufgestanden und schrieen in schierer Panik. Oh ihr Götter, nein, sie konnte ihn nicht noch einmal verlieren...**

**Vor Tks Auge spielte sich plötzlich alles ganz langsam ab. Rhyno, welcher mit erhobenem Schwert auf ihn zuschoss, die Menschen um ihn herum, welche erschrocken aufschrieen. Selbst die Geräusche waren langsam, dumpf, wie von weiter Ferne. Es war ein purer Reflex, dass der Blonde einen Arm nach vorne streckte, eine Geste, um seinen Cousin zur Vernunft zu bringen. Was dann geschah war einfach - unfassbar.**

"_**STIIIIRB**_**!", kreischte Rhyno und fuhr mit dem Schwert herum - doch Zentimeter vor Tks Kopf stoppte er plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung.**

**Im ersten Moment war alles still. Alle waren viel zu perplex, um zu reagieren, und selbst die Königsfamilie sah - überrascht aus.**

**Für einen Moment starrte Tk nur auf seinen wie zur Salzsäule erstarrten Cousin, dessen Augen sich zwar noch bewegten, doch so sehr er auch versuchte, seinem Körper ebenfalls eine Bewegungen zu entlocken - es war, als würde er ihm nicht länger gehorchen.**

**Überrascht blinzelte Tk. Was - was war hier los?**

"**Du - du Bastard!", presste Rhyno zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, während ihm Schweiß die Schläfe hinablief. "Du kannst bereits zaubern! Du mieser Betrüger!"**

**Wieder blinzelte Tk, ehe er völlig verdutzt fragte:**

"**Das - das bin **_**ich**_**?"**

"**Wer denn sonst?"**

**Tk hatte immer noch den Arm erhoben, und, ja... Jetzt spürte er es auf einmal auch. Ein Warmes Gefühl tief in ihm, etwas - lebendiges. Fremd, und doch vertraut. Langsam richtete er sich auf und hob den Arm - und wie von Geisterhand schwebte Rhyno nach oben, folgte den Bewegungen von Tks Arm.**

**Mit einem Mal brüllte die Menge und bejubelte ihren Prinzen, und Kelana lag weinend in den Armen ihres Mannes, während sie den Göttern dankte. Auch Rédon schloss dankbar und erleichtert die Augen. Das war knapp gewesen...**

"**Bringt es zu Ende, Prinz!", rief einer der Männer in den Rängen, und die Menge stimmte mit ein. "Erledigt ihn!"**

**Rhyno versuchte immer noch, sich gegen die immense Macht, welche ihn gefangen hielt, zu wehren, doch er hatte keine Chance. Es war, als würden ihn eiserne Ketten an jeder Bewegung hindern. **

**Tk hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von dem Schock erholt, und sein Gesicht war wieder zu einer undurchschaubaren Maske geworden. Lange sah er Rhyno an.**

"**Scheint so, als hätte ich gewonnen, Cousin", murmelte er, und geschlagen presste Rhyno die Augen auf einander.**

"**Na los", flüsterte er schließlich, und seine Stimme zitterte. "Bring es endlich hinter dich. Verlängere meine Demütigung nicht noch."**

**Lange sah Tk ihn an, ehe er sein zu Boden gefallenes Schwert wieder aufhob und es an Rhynos Hals legte. Die Menge und die Freunde hielten den Atem an, während Aliana gespannt wartete. Rédon war halb aufgestanden, wartete wie die anderen gespannt darauf, was nun passieren würde.**

**Rhyno wagte es nicht, Tk in die Augen zu sehen. Er - er konnte einfach nicht seinem eigenen Tod entgegen sehen. Sein Cousin hatte es getan, vor einigen Augenblicken, hatte ihm unerschrocken in die Augen geblickt. Er war ja so ein Feigling...**

**Obwohl Tk Rhyno durch seine Macht - woher auch immer sie gekommen war - immer noch gefangen hielt, so sah er doch, dass der Körper des jungen Prinzen zitterte vor Todesangst. Noch immer wartete das Volk von **_**Eóryth**__**Grém**_** darauf, dass es der so umjubelte Prinz endlich beendete. Doch statt dessen tat er etwas unerwartetes...**

**Langsam, die Ruhe in Person, ließ Tk erst das Schwert sinken, dann seinen Arm. Sofort fiel die Magie von Rhyno ab und er sackte auf die Knie, keuchend und zitternd. Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, die Menschen schüttelten verständnislos den Kopf, während Aliana nur leicht vor sich hinlächelte, wenn sie auch immer noch nervös war. Jetzt kam der komplizierte Teil...**

**Langsam, ungläubig, hob Rhyno schließlich den Kopf und sah seinen Cousin an.**

"**Wieso?", hauchte er und schüttelte den Kopf. **

"**Weil", antwortete der Blonde, "ich hier bin, um das Töten zu beenden. Ich hatte niemals vor, dich zu töten, Rhyno. Nicht eine Sekunde lang."**

**Lächelnd bot Tk ihm seine Hand an, und im ersten Moment starrte Rhyno nur darauf. Es war nicht nur eine Geste der Hilfe - es war eine Geste des Vertrauens, des Bündnisses. Langsam legte Rhyno die Hand in die seines Cousins und ließ sich von ihm aufhelfen, noch immer einen mehr als verwirrten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Tk zwinkerte ihm grinsend zu, ehe sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst wurde und er sich nun der Menschenmenge zuwandte. Noch immer wurde gemurmelt, teilweise auch geflucht, doch Tks Stimme brachte sie zum verstummen.**

"**Volk von **_**Eóryth Grém**_**", rief er, und seine Stimme glich einem Donner. "18 Jahre war ich fort, in einer anderen Welt. Als ich zurückkehrte in das Land, in die Stadt meiner Geburt, da hießet ihr mich, einen Fremden, willkommen als euren Prinzen, als euren zukünftigen König. Als eure Hoffnung, den Krieg, der hier herrscht, entgültig zu beenden." Er machte eine Pause und atmete tief durch. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dem allem gewachsen bin, aber ich will es versuchen. Ich will mich eurem Vertrauen würdig erweisen. Doch wie kann es rechtens sein, von Rettung und Beendigung der Tode zu sprechen, wenn ich selbst gleich zum Schwert greife, um Blut zu vergießen? Ich **_**werde**_** kämpfen, ich **_**werde**_** das Schwert erheben - aber nicht gegen die meinen. Nicht gegen mein Volk, nicht gegen meine Verbündeten, nicht gegen meine Freunde, und schon gar nicht gegen meine Familie. Nur, wenn wir, das Volk von Saria, als eine Einheit auftreten, haben wir eine Chance gegen Kréon. Ich bin der Blutlinie nach der nächste Herrscher, der den Thron besteigt." Der ernste Ausdruck wich einem Lächeln, als er hinzufügte:**

"**Und darum berufe ich mich hiermit auf das Recht des Blutes." **

**Ein Raunen und aufgeregtes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge, und Rédon war völlig baff aufgestanden. Kelana blieb sitzen, während ihr Blick zu ihrer Tochter glitt, einer Eingebung folgend. Sie sah nicht überrascht aus, eher amüsiert, wenn auch immer noch leicht angespannt. Aha… So ist das also… Sie musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln, während Tk wieder die Stimme erhob.**

"**Dieses Recht gewährt den direkten Bluterben des Königs das Recht, Gesetzesänderungen vorzuschlagen, auch ohne schon den Thron bestiegen zu haben. Mein Vorschlag lautet wie folgt: Vom heutigen Tage an werde ich das Recht des **_**Truchsess del Abáhar**_** ein klein wenig umändern. Wer meint, es in Anspruch nehmen zu müssen... Bitte, meinetwegen. Doch von heute an wird allein der Sieg, nicht der Mord, dem Sieger auf den Thron verhelfen." Nun sah er Rédon an, und er konnte sich das Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen. "Dieses Recht fordere ich des Blutes nach ein."**

**Alle Augen wanderten nun zum König, der im ersten Moment viel zu überrascht war, zu antworten. Doch dann musste auch er grinsen, in seinen grünen Augen blitzte es, als er nach vorne trat, an die Brüstung und die Hände darauf legte.**

"**Und dieses Recht", rief der König mit donnernder Stimme, "wird dir gegeben."**

**Kein Ton war danach zu vernehmen, die Menschen sahen Tk einfach nur etwas - verwundert und perplex an. Mit klopfendem Herzen wartete der Blonde aber auch Aliana darauf, was nun passieren würde. Die Prinzessin hatte ihm erklärt, dass eine Änderung eines solchen Rechts so kurzfristig nur möglich war, wenn das Volk dem auch zustimmte. Nun hieß es abwarten und Daumen drücken...**

"**Ein Hoch auf den Prinzen!", rief jemand plötzlich aus. "Ein Hoch auf seine Barmherzigkeit!"**

**Wie eine Bombe brach der Jubel los, die Leute klatschten und riefen seinen Namen. Erleichtert atmete Tk aus, ehe er seine Freunde ansah. Die meisten von ihnen waren ziemlich bleich, doch auch sie stimmten in den Jubel mit ein. Sein Blick blieb an Kari hängen, welche ihm strahlend zunickte.**

**Und unter donnerndem Applaus hatte sich der Prinz von Saria seiner ersten Hürde als würdig erwiesen…**


	11. Ich bin an deiner Seite

**XI: **_**Ich bin an deiner Seite**_

_**Lachend und unendlich erleichtert liefen die Freunde durch das Schloss auf der Suche nach Tk. Man hatte ihn gleich nach dem Kampf aus der Arena ins Schloss gebracht, um seine Verletzungen zu verarzten. Kelana hatte ihnen dann gesagt, wo sie ihn suchen sollten. Doch sie hätten ihn allein vom Hören auch gefunden...**_

"_**Verfluchte**__**Scheiße**_**!", hörten sie auf einmal einen Schrei hinter einer Türe. "Au! Nein, bitte - autsch, das tat - Au, **_**zum Teufel noch mal**_**!"**

**Leise klopfte Matt an, ehe er die Türe öffnete und den Kopf hineinsteckte.**

"**Teeks? Alles klar?"**

"**Nein", maulte der Blonde. "Ich glaube, die will mich hier umbringen."**

**Nach und nach traten die Freunde ein, und Kari konnte sich nicht helfen: Sie musste etwas kichern. Tk hatte zahlreiche Verbrennungen, Schnitt- und Schürfwunden erlitten, und mit einem leidenden Gesichtsausdruck saß er auf einem Bett - offensichtlich das Krankenbett - während eine ältere mollige, grauhaarige Frau ihn umsorge. Sie hatte eine kleine Flasche und ein Tuch in der Hand, und dem Geruch nach zu urteilen handelte es sich wohl um Alkohol, um die Wunden zu desinfizieren. Um sehr **_**hochprozentigen**_** Alkohol.**

**Sie lächelte den Freunden entgegen.**

"**Prinz Takeru scheint hinter verschlossenen Türen etwas wehleidig zu sein", gluckste sie, ehe sie das Tuch erneut mit dem Alkohol tränkte und auf eine seiner Verbrennungen presste.**

"**Ich bin nicht weh- aua, das **_**brennt**_**!" **

**Er hatte größtenteils schon alles verbunden, nur sein Rücken fehlte offensichtlich noch. Die alte Dame gluckste noch immer vor sich hin, als sie den Verband anlegte und dem Prinzen dann auf die Schulter klopfte.**

"**Das war's schon. Ihr könnt Euch wieder ankleiden, mein Prinz."**

"**Nichts lieber als das!", sagte der Blonde im Brustton der Überzeugung und streifte sich vorsichtig das Hemd über, welches Sora ihm reichte. Vergnügt vor sich hinsummend verließ die alte Krankenschwester den Raum und schloss diskret die Türe hinter sich. Vorsichtig rollte der Blonde mit einer Schulter.**

"**Himmel, ich dachte, die will mich bei lebendigem Leibe verbrennen."**

"**Du hälst Feuerbälle, Schwerthiebe und Schläge mühelos aus, und bei ein klein wenig Alkohol fängst du das jammern an?", fragte Tai und gluckste vor sich hin. "Die alte Dame hat recht: Du bist wirklich wehleidig."Tk warf Tai nur einen beleidigten und missmutigen Blick zu, doch die Freunde lachten nur.**

"**Oh, haha, zum totlachen."**

**Nun trat Matt, immer noch lachend, an seinen Bruder heran und klopfte ihm auf die gesunde Schulter.**

"**Kopf hoch, Teeks. Immerhin solltest du dich freuen! Du hast da draußen eine recht beeindruckende Show hingelegt."**

"**Ja", gab Davis Matt recht und grinste, "die Rede war zwar für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu dick aufgetragen, aber sie hatte was."**

"**Danke", meinte Tk nur langsam, wenn nun auch lächelnd. "Ich bin nur froh, dass dieser ganze Zirkus jetzt erst mal vorbei ist. Und das ich noch alle meine Körperteile habe."**

"**Sag mal", fragte nun Mimi und sah ihn neugierig an, "wie hast du das eigentlich gemacht?"**

"**Was meinst du?"**

"**Na, dieses Schwebe-Ding. Das war unglaublich, wirklich!"**

**Tk öffnete den Mund, ehe er ihn wieder schloss und den Kopf schüttelte.**

"**Ehrlich gesagt... Keine Ahnung. Es ist einfach - passiert."**

"**Ist das vorher schon einmal vorgekommen?", fragte Ken nun, und der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.**

"**Nein. Zumindest nicht, soweit ich mich erinnere." Sein Blick wanderte zu Boden und er runzelte die Stirn. "Aber es war eigenartig... Es hat sich angefühlt, als wäre etwas - lebendiges in mir, als würde ich ganz genau wissen, was ich da tue."**

"**Und was war es?", fragte Yolei neugierig dazwischen, doch nicht Tk antwortete ihr.**

"**Das, meine Lieben, war die Macht des Drachen."**

**Die Freunde wandten den Kopf in Richtung Türe. Kelana und Rédon standen dort, beide mit Stolz in den Augen, als sie zu ihrem Sohn liefen. Erleichtert nahm Kelana Tk in den Arm.**

"**Ich danke den Göttern, dass dir nichts passiert ist", flüsterte sie und lächelte ihn an, und Tk lächelte zurück.**

"**Die Macht des Drachen?", fragte nun Izzy und schüttelte den Kopf, während er den König erwartungsvoll ansah. "Was ist das?"**

"**Diese Macht", erklärte Rédon, "diese Art von Magie kam das letzte mal vor tausenden von Jahren vor. Damals, als die Menschen noch sehr jung waren, beschlossen die Drachen, die ältesten und weisesten aller Geschöpfe, einem von ihnen ein Teil ihrer Macht zu geben. Sie lehrten ihn ihr Wissen, schenkten ihm die Magie - sie hießen ihn in ihrer Mitte willkommen. Als dieser Mensch, dieser Mann, starb, da versprach er seinen Anhängern, dass seine Macht wiederkehren würde, wenn sie am nötigsten gebraucht würde. Dann kam vor 18 Jahren die Prophezeiung... Und uns allen, auch Kréhon, wurde bewusst, was das bedeutete: Der Erbe der Drachen, seine Macht, würde wiederkehren." Nun sah er seinen Sohn an. "Kréhon fürchtet dich, Takeru. Mehr als alles andere auf der Welt. Das heute war nur ein Vorgeschmack darauf, wie viel noch in dir steckt. Von nun an wird sich deine Macht immer mehr entwickeln, und dann, wenn du so weit bist, wirst du das mächtigste Wesen sein, das jemals existiert hat."**

**Tk konnte nur nicken, wenn er auch unauffällig schluckte. Irgendwie wurde die Situation immer komplizierter...**

**Der König sah aus, als würde er noch etwas sagen wollen, schloss dann aber den Mund wieder. Unauffällig boxte ihm Kelana mit dem Ellenbogen an, immer noch lächelnd, ehe Rédon noch hinzufügte:**

"**Takeru?"**

"**Hm?" Fragend sah der Blonde seinen Vater an.**

"**Ich - ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten gestern bei dir entschuldigen. Du hast dich heute mehr als bewiesen, und - und ich hatte kein Recht, mich dir gegenüber so zu verhalten. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben."**

**Lange sah Tk den stolzen Mann nur an, doch innerlich musste er schmunzeln. In dieser Hinsicht waren sich er und Aliana wirklich so gleich… Es ging ihm mehr als nur gegen den Strich, dass er sich jetzt entschuldigen musste.**

"**Entschuldigung angenommen", meinte er darum nur und lächelte, und vorsichtig lächelte auch der König zurück. "Vorausgesetzt natürlich, du lässt das in Zukunft."**

"**Ich werde mir Mühe geben."**

"**So", meinte Kelana plötzlich und klatschte lächelnd in die Hände, "nun, da dies geklärt wäre, sollten wir uns freudigeren Dingen zuwenden. Takeru, du hast uns heute sehr stolz gemacht, und du hast es dir verdient, dich etwas auszuruhen."**

**Er lächelte die Königin schief an.**

"**Nichts lieber als das. Ich habe das Gefühl, als könnte ich eine Woche durchschlafen."**

"**Solange es nur eine Woche ist, ist das in Ordnung", meinte Rédon nur glucksend, und neugierig, wie sie nun einmal war, fragte Yolei:**

"**Was ist denn in einer Woche?"**

"**Oh", murmelte Kelana nun, ehe sie Tk vorsichtig ansah. "Ich hoffe doch, du bist uns nicht böse, aber... Wir haben eine kleine - Festlichkeit arrangiert, um dich auf Saria willkommen zu heißen. Heute in sieben Tagen ist es soweit. Der ganze Adel des Landes wird kommen, um dir seine Aufwartung zu machen."**

**Tk blinzelt etwas überrascht, meinte dann aber:**

"**Nun... Sicher, das ist Okay. Denke ich zumindest..."**

"**Wunderbar!", rief Kelana glücklich aus. "Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest. Nun geh und ruh dich aus, Takeru."**

**Tk nickte nur, während er sich auf in sein Zimmer machte. Stirnrunzelnd sah Kari ihm hinterher. Sie konnte sehen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte - und sie würde herausfinden, was es war.**

**Tks Kopf dröhnte, aber nicht nur von den Schlägen des Kampfes. Ächzend ließ er sich auf die weiche Matratze seines Bettes nieder. Es war früher Nachmittag, und noch immer schien die Sonne in sein Zimmer. Starr blickte er auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.**

**All das, was er in den letzten drei Tagen erlebt hatte... Er musste ständig darüber nachdenken. Diese Welt, diese Menschen hier waren so anders als die, die er von zu Hause kannte. Selbst das Königspaar... Tk wusste, spürte, dass sie liebevolle, umsorgende Menschen waren - und doch waren sie so anders als seine Mutter und sein Vater. Vor allem Rédon war so voller - Pflichtgefühl und Ehre. Es war ja nichts schlechtes, doch er und alle anderen schienen das auch von ihm zu erwarten. Er, der Erretter, der Erlöser, der Anführer. Freudlos lachte er auf und rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. Er hatte sich nie so gesehen. **

**Tai und später Davis waren die geborenen Anführer gewesen, er selbst eher so etwas wie eine Stütze. Die Digiritter waren nur zwölf - hier handelte es sich um Tausende, wenn nicht Millionen von Menschen. Und alle legten sie ihre Hoffnungen in ihn.**

**Er blickte auf und sah sich um. Sein Zimmer zuhause war klein gewesen, das Zimmer eines jungen, heranwachsenden Mannes. Dieses - Gemach, das ganze Schloss, die Art, wie man ihn hier behandelte... Dieses - königliche. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl dabei, bezweifelte, dass er das überhaupt je tun würde.**

**Seufzend legte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Er war hier so fehl am Platz wie es ein Handy sein würde. Er mochte hier geboren sein - doch ihm fehlte der Bezug zu alldem. Erst hatte er sich gegen diesen Gedanken gewehrt, aber der Kampf heute, die Regeln dieses Königreiches, die Magie, die ihm innewohnte, das Fest, dass ihm zu ehren gegeben wurde... Das war einfach absurd.**

**Obwohl er müde war konnte er nicht schlafen. Er lag einfach nur da, Stunde um Stunde, während die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont unterging...**

**Kari ging erst am Abend zu Tk. Sie hatte ihm etwas Zeit zum ausruhen geben wollen und nun beschlossen, dass es erst einmal genug war. Etwas war mit ihm, das spürte sie. **

**Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie vor Tks Zimmer angekommen war, da sie sich - wieder einmal - verlaufen hatte, doch schließlich klopfte sie leise an.**

"**Herein?", kam es gedämpft von innen, und lächelnd steckte Kari den Kopf hinein.**

"**Hi. Kann ich reinkommen?"Tk setzte sich auf und lächelte sie etwas müde an.**

"**Klar doch."**

**Leise schloss die Brünette die Türe hinter sich, ehe sie sich neben Tk auf dem Bett niederließ. Eingehend betrachtete sie sein Gesicht. Er wirkte müde, nachdenklich - und besorgt.**

"**Tk?", fragte sie leise, und er sah sie an. "Wie geht es dir?"**

**Vorsichtig rollte er mit seiner verletzten Schulter.**

"**Es ziept noch etwas, aber ansonsten ganz Okay."**

"**Das meinte ich nicht." Sanft legte sie ihre Hand über seine, wie schon am vorherigen Tag, in der Bibliothek, und ihre goldenen Augen bohrten sich in seine blauen. "Was ist los?"**

**Tk lächelte leicht, als er ihre Hand drückte. Er hätte wissen sollen, dass er vor ihr nichts geheim halten konnte...**

"**Tk", bohrte Kari weiter, "sag mir, was mit dir los ist. Nach dem Kampf schien es dir eigentlich ganz gut zu gehen, doch nachdem Rédon und Kelana da waren, da - da warst du anders. Was ist geschehen?"**

"**Es ist das ganze hier, Hika", meinte er schließlich leise, das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, ehe er aufstand und zum Fenster ging.**

**Der Mond war aufgegangen und beschien das Land, die Menschen, die Wiesen und Felder.**

**Er atmete tief ein und aus.**

"**Ich denke einfach nicht, dass ich die Erwartungen erfüllen kann."**

"**Von Rédon und Kelana?"**

"**Ja - aber nicht nur. Von allen hier, von allen Menschen. Sie alle vertrauen mir, blind, denken, ich könnte sie von Kréons Herrschaft endlich befreien." Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. "Dabei weiß ich ja noch nicht einmal selbst, ob ich das kann. Ich dachte, ich könnte es, darum bin ich hier. Doch..." Er sah wieder aus dem Fenster. "Ich gehöre nicht in diese Welt. Nicht mehr. Das wird mir mit jeder Minute, die ich hier, unter ihnen, verbringe, klarer. Sie wollen einen Erlöser - doch ich bin einfach nur ich." Er sah hinab, auf seine Hände. "Wie soll ich das alles alleine schaffen?"**

**Kari wurde das Herz schwer, als sie ihn so sah. Selbstzweifel gehörten eigentlich nicht zu Tks Persönlichkeit - doch diese wenigen Tage hier, auf Saria, hatten dazu geführt, dass er unsicher wurde. Er wollte niemanden enttäuschen, er wollte diesen Menschen hier helfen - und wusste nicht, wie.**

**Langsam stand sie auf, trat neben ihn und nahm seine Hand wieder in ihre. Fragend sah er sie an, und sich lächelte.**

"**Tk, ich kann mir nur vorstellen, wie du dich fühlst. All der Druck, der auf dir lastet... Ich glaube, ich wäre schon wahnsinnig geworden. Aber eines solltest du nicht vergessen..." Sie drückte seine Hand, lehnte sich unbewusst an ihn. "Du bist nicht allein. Ich bin an deiner Seite. Für immer. Und die anderen auch. Wir gehören vielleicht nicht in diese Welt, und wir mögen auch nicht irgendwelche magischen Fähigkeiten haben - aber wir werden dir helfen, koste es, was es wolle. Du musst das nicht alleine durchstehen."**

**Lange sah Tk ihr in die Augen, ehe er lächelte und ihre Hand küsste. Es war eine natürliche Geste, doch diese ließ das Herz der Brünetten höher schlagen.**

"**Danke, Hika", meinte er leise, ehe er sie angrinste. "Ich denke, so ein kleines Feedback habe ich gebraucht."**

"**Hey, immerhin bin ich Cheerleaderin: Wenn es ums anfeuern geht bin ich ganz große klasse!"Die beiden lachten, als Tk sie in die Arme nahm und sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Kari hatte keine Ahnung, wie sehr sie ihm geholfen hatte. Und er war dankbar, sie zu haben...**


	12. Von Diplomatie und zarten Banden

**Also Leute, hier ist das zwölfte Kapitel meiner Geschichte. Langsam aber sich nimmt sie ziemlich komplexe Ausmaße an, und obwohl es sich größtenteils um eine Takari handelt habe ich beschlossen, mich auch anderen paaren zu widmen, damit sie nicht zu kurz kommen. Noch ist kein Ende in Sicht, und ich hoffe, diejenigen, welche sich für die Story interessieren, bleiben mir auch weiterhin treu. Ach, und ein paar nette Reviews oder auch konstruktive Kritik kann nie schaden, damit meine Motivation auch weiterhin erhalten bleibt.**

**Doch genug geredet… Viel Spaß mit Kapitel 12!**

**Scarlett**

_**XII:**____**Von Diplomatie und zarten Banden**_

**Die ganze nächste Woche herrschte im Schloss und in der Stadt reges Treiben. Alle freuten sich auf das Fest, die Vorbereitungen liefen auf Hochtouren, und vor allem Mimi hatte ihre helle Freude daran, bei der Dekoration und dem Arrangement zu helfen. Man sah sie ständig irgendwo herumrennen, Befehle brüllen oder verzweifelt die Hände ringen, wenn etwas nicht so funktionierte, wie sie es wollte.**

**Auch Joe hatte eine Aufgabe gefunden: Wann immer er konnte trieb er sich bei den Schlosseigenen Medizinern rum, schwärmte jeden Abend von ihrem Wissen und, was er von ihnen alles noch lernen konnte. Izzy sah man ebenfalls nur noch Abends, da er sich ständig in der riesigen Schlossbibliothek herumtrieb und die Bücher förmlich zu inhalieren schien.**

**Jeder der Freunde fand so seine Tätigkeit. Und während das Schloss auf Hochglanz poliert und dekoriert wurde hatte Tk mit seinem Training begonnen. Maléhk, welcher nicht nur der Anführer der Leibgarde der Königsfamilie war, unterrichtete den Blonden, trieb ihn an.**

"**Wie ein Feldwebel", hatte Tk Kari mal zugeflüstert und gegrinst, und die Brünette hatte nur mit Kichern geantwortet.**

**Sie beobachtete Tk gerne beim Training, hatte selbst schon des öfteren den Bogen zur Hand genommen und sich darin versucht, mit nicht einmal so zu verachtenden Ergebnissen. Doch sie war wie immer fasziniert von dem Blonden: Obwohl ihm das alles so fremd und unbekannt war wie ihnen allen machte er sich erstaunlich gut, selbst in der einen Woche konnte man täglich Fortschritte erkennen. Er mochte noch nicht perfekt sein, aber so, wie sie ihren besten Freund kannte, würde das eher früher als später der Fall sein.**

**Dann war der Tag vor dem Fest gekommen: Schon zu Beginn der frühen Morgenstunden trudelten die adeligen Gäste ein, neugierig beäugt von der Bevölkerung und auch den Freunden. Mimi, Sora, Yolei und Kari waren begeistert von den wunderschönen Gewändern der Frauen - und Davis und Tai vor allem von dem Essen, von dem sie gehört hatten.**

**Und während die Dienerschaft des Schlosses die Gäste ver- und umsorgte, stand Tk mal wieder auf dem Trainingsplatz und lauschte Maléhks bellenden Kommentaren.**

"**Euer Stand muss unerschütterlich und fest sein wie ein Berg. Behaltet die Balance und wenn nötig, geht mit dem Hieb des Gegners mit. Das verbraucht weniger Energie, Ihr könnt ihn seinerseits aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und ihn dann mit einem einzigen, präzisen Stoß zur Strecke bringen. Hab Ihr das verstanden?"**

"**Klar und deutlich."**

"**Sehr gut." Der ältere Mann schwieg plötzlich, sah Tk nachdenklich und mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Der Blonde wartete nur geduldig wenn auch etwas fragend, ob noch etwas kommen würde.**

"**Könnt Ihr reiten, Prinz?"**

**Schräg grinsend wiegte Tk mit dem Kopf.**

"**Ich kann mich draufsetzten, festhalten und nicht runterfallen. Zählt das auch?"**

**Er hatte es als Scherz gemeint, doch Maléhks Miene verfinsterte sich daraufhin nur, sodass der Blonde hüstelnd den Kopf abwandte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an den Prinzen zu richten drehte er sich um und brüllte einem der Knappen zu:**

"**Ein Pharkon, und zwar sofort!"**

**Der Knappe eilte sofort davon, während Tk mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragte:**

"**Was ist ein Pharkon?""Ein Reittier", entgegnete Maléhk und sah ihn an. "Sie werden schon seit Jahrhunderten für die Schlacht verwendet." Er nickte hinter den Blonden, und dieser drehte sich um - und sah sich einem Wesen gegenüber, dem er lieber nicht im dunkeln begegnen würde.**

**So groß wie ein Pferd, das Fell schwarz-bläulich glänzend, glich es wohl am ehesten einem Wolf. Bzw. eine Mischung aus Wolf und - Säbelzahntiger.**

**Aus der Schnauze ragten zwei riesige, lange, messerscharfe Zähne hervor, und auch seine Pfoten sahen so aus, als könnten sie dich mit einem einzigen Schlag vierteilen. Einen Schwanz hatte es nicht, dafür ragten aus jedem der vier Beine jeweils zwei - Stacheln oder so etwas in der Art nach hinten raus. Die Ohren standen seitlich ab, der Körper war muskulös, und die vier gelben Augen schienen alles und jeden wahrzunehmen.**

**Der Knappe verbeugte sich, als er Maléhk das Tier übergab und entfernte sich dann wieder. Tk starrte nur immer noch etwas entsetzt auf das riesige Ungetüm vor sich. Darauf sollte er reiten? Oh verdammt…**

"**Das ist Varzis", meinte der Ältere nur und tätschelte den kräftigen Hals des Tieres. "Er ist Euer Pharkon."**

"**Er - meiner?", versuchte Tk, sich wieder auf das wesentliche zu konzentrieren und nicht ständig auf die riesigen Zähne zu starren, und Maléhk nickte.**

"**Ja. Seit Euer Geburt wurde er ausgebildet, um Euch eines Tages in die Schlacht zu tragen. Er ist stark, flink, klug und sehr gut ausgebildet. Ich selbst habe mich seiner angenommen."**

"**Aha." Gott, müssen diese Zähne so riesig sein? **

**Der Blonde starrte den Pharkon immer noch nur an, und auffordern hob Maléhk eine Augenbraue.**

"**Kommt her, streichelt ihn und lasst ihn an Euch riechen."**

"**In - Ordnung", meinte Tk nur und kam zögerlich näher. Das riesige Tier beobachtete ihn genau, und das Herz des Blonden schlug ihm bis zum Hals, als er langsam eine Hand ausstreckte. Ebenso vorsichtig wie er näherte sich Varzis' Schnauze seiner Hand, und Tk konnte den warmen Atem des Tieres spüren, als er über seine Handfläche glitt. Dann sah Varzis wieder auf, warf den Kopf in die Luft und stieß einen Schrei aus, welcher Klang wie eine Mischung aus Knurren, Brüllen und einem sehr hohen Schrei. Sofort wich Tk zurück, doch Maléhk lachte nur und klopfte dem Pharkon abermals auf den Hals.**

"**Scheint so, als könnte er Euch gut leiden, Prinz."**

"**Das klang aber nicht so."**

"**Das ist ihre Sprache, habt keine Furcht. Er drückt mit diesem Schrei nur sein Wohlwollen aus."**

"**Ich frage mich dann wirklich, wie er klingt, wenn er sauer ist", murmelte Tk, immer noch skeptisch, doch der Ältere lächelte ihn nur an.**

"**Glaubt mir wenn ich Euch sage, dass Ihr das merken würdet. Und, was ist? Habt Ihr Lust auf einen kleinen Ritt?"Tk schluckte, als er den Pharkon wieder ansah und direkt in dessen Augen blickte. Trotz ihrem verstörend intensiven gelb - und der Tatsache, dass es vier waren und damit eindeutig zwei zu viel - wirkten sie doch irgendwie - friedlich. Na ja, vielleicht nicht friedlich, aber zumindest nicht hungrig oder blutrünstig.**

"**Na gut", meinte er daraufhin, holte tief Luft und trat neben das Tier. Varzis blieb ruhig stehen, wartete geduldig, als Tk immer noch vorsichtig und auf der Hut den Knauf des Sattels umfasste, noch ein kurzes Gebet sprach, und sich dann mit Schwung hochzog. Etwas umständlich schaffte er es schließlich, im Sattel zu sitzen.**

"**Ziemlich bequem", meinte er, und Maléhk grinste.**

"**Ja, ein Vorteil in der Schlacht, vor allem, wenn sie mehrere Tage dauert, dass kann ich Euch versichern."**

"**Kann ich mir vorstellen." Dort saß er also, auf dem Rücken eines Pharkon - und hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt tun sollte. "Also", meinte er daraufhin und sah Maléhk an, "was - genau muss ich jetzt tun?"**

"**Umfasst sein Nackenfell fest. Er regiert auf die kleinsten Zeichen, zieht Ihr nach links oder rechts. Und wenn Ihr wollt, dass er losgeht, müsst Ihr ihn nur leicht mit Euren Hacken berühren."**

"**Leicht mit den Hacken, Hände im Fell", wiederholte der Blonde und holte noch einmal tief Luft. "Ich denke, dass könnte ich hinkriegen."**

"**Da bin ich sicher."Immer noch lächelnd entfernte sich Maléhk von dem Gespann, ehe er meinte:**

"**Nur zu. Probiert es aus."**

**Tk nickte, der Blick grimmig und entschlossen. So schwer würde es schon nicht sein…**

**Auch Kari und die anderen waren aus dem Schloss getreten und warteten nun gespannt darauf, wie Tks erste 'Reitstunde' verlaufen würde.**

"**Na dann", murmelte der Blonde und umfasste das Fell des Pharkon mit den Fäusten. "Hals und Beinbruch würde ich sagen."Leicht, wie er dachte, drückte er seine Hacken gegen den Bauch des Tieres - doch auf dessen Reaktion war er dann trotzdem nicht vorbereitet.**

**Wie eine Rakete schoss Varzis plötzlich los, vom Stand in einen mehr als schnellen Jagdgalopp, und Tk war so überrumpelt, dass er schon nach wenigen Schritten den Halt verlor und in hohem Bogen im Dreck landete.**

"**Autsch!", murmelte der Blonde, als er sich aufrichtete und sich den Hinterkopf rieb, während Maléhk und seine Freunde nicht anders konnten und etwas lachten. Sofort, nachdem sein Reiter nicht mehr im Sattel saß, war Varzis stehen geblieben und trottete nun treu an die Seite seines Herren, ihn leicht mit der Schnauze anstupsend. Auch Tk musste lachen, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und dem Pharkon auf den Hals klopfte.**

"**Das mit dem Hals und Beinbruch hatte ich eigentlich nicht wörtlich gemeint", flüsterte er dem Tier zu, als Maléhk immer noch lachend neben ihn trat.**

"**Ich sagte 'leicht', mein Prinz.""Ich war der Meinung, es wäre leicht. Junge, der hat vielleicht ein Tempo drauf."**

"**Ja, sie sind ziemlich schnell.""Und sollten eigentlich nur in die Hände von geübten Reitern gehen."**

**Verwundert drehten sich Maléhk und Tk einer neuen Stimme zu, welche zumindest der Blonde nicht kannte.**

**Am Zaun, nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt, stand ein junger Mann in Tks Alter, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen in dem bleichen, vornehmen Gesicht. Sein Haar war lang und schwarz und seine Augen stahlgrau. Diamanten und Gold blitzen in seiner Kleidung und an seinen Fingern, und Tk vermutete einfach mal, dass es ich um einen der Adligen für das Fest handelte.**

**Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte der Blonde, wie Maléhks Kieferknochen hervortraten, als der junge Mann über den Zaun kletterte und auf sie zulief, doch er verbeugte sich nur.**

"**Prinz Likam. Seid gegrüßt."Der junge Prinz antwortete nicht sondern wedelte nur mit einer Hand, ehe vor Tk zum stehen kam und ihn immer noch grinsend von oben bis unten begutachtete. Der Blonde zog lediglich eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er urteilte normalerweise nicht vorschnell über jemanden - aber Prinz Likam konnte er eindeutig nicht leiden.**

"**Tz, tz", meinte der Prinz, nachdem er seine Begutachtung abgeschlossen hatte und seufzte theatralisch auf. "Prinz Takeru, nehme ich an?"**

"**Korrekt."**

"**Hm." Wieder sah er ihn von oben bis unten an, immer noch grinsend. Tks Blick wurde genervt. Hatte der Typ irgendein Problem?**

**Wieder seufzte Prinz Likam tief auf und schüttelte den Kopf.**

"**Ich hoffe, Ihr verzeiht meine Offenheit mein Prinz, aber ich hatte etwas anderes erwartet. Ich kenne Euren Vater schon sehr lange, und, nun… Wie mir scheint schlagt Ihr wohl eher nach der Seite Eurer Mutter, nicht wahr?"**

"**Vielleicht", war alles, was Tk bereit war zu sagen, denn er erkannte eine Beleidigung sehr wohl, wenn man ihm eine entgegen brachte.**

"**Wie bedauerlich." Das Grinsen im Gesicht des Prinzen strafte seiner Worte Lügen. "Ihr scheint auf Eurem Pharkon noch recht unbeholfen, wie ich beobachtet habe.""Es war die erste Reitstunde des Prinzen", mischte sich Maléhk ein, doch Likam meinte nur, ohne ihn anzusehen:**

"**Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, mein Wort an dich gerichtet zu haben, Diener. Du kennst offensichtlich deinen Platz nicht. Und dieser ist irgendwo weit weg von mir, von wo aus ich deine Visage nicht ertragen muss."**

**Maléhks Blick wurde noch dunkler, doch er schwieg, verbeugte sich nur und wollte tatsächlich gehen.**

**Doch als Kari in Tks Gesicht und dabei seine dunklen Augen sah wusste sie, dass Ärger in der Luft lag.**

"**Maléhk, bleib", knurrte er nur, ohne die Augen von Prinz Likam zu lassen, und unsicher sah der General auf.**

"**Aber mein Prinz -"**

"**Ich sagte, bleib." Maléhk schloss den Mund wieder, während Likam nur milde auflachte.**

"**Takeru, unter uns", meinte er und nahm Tk bei den Schultern, während er mit ihm ein paar Schritte ging, "Ihr solltet von Anfang an vor Eurer Dienerschaft klarstellen, wie die Rangfolge verteilt ist. Personen unseres Standes müssen das, sonst würde ja ein Chaos ausbrechen. Ein guter Rat - von Freund zu Freund, vertraut mir. Ihr wollt doch wohl nicht damit ins Gerede kommen, dass Ihr Sympathien für diejenigen hegt, die unter Eurem Stand und damit unter Eurer Würde sind, nicht wahr?"Likam zwinkerte ihm zu, und eine Weile sah Tk ihn nur aus unbeweglichem Gesicht an. Schließlich, ganz langsam, stahl sich ein diabolisches Grinsen um seinen Mund. Hätte Prinz Likam Tk gekannt, so hätte er gewusst, dass man sich nun am besten von dem Blonden fernhält. Doch er kannte ihn nun einmal nicht. **

"**Wisst Ihr, Likam", meinte Tk, ein Blitzen in den Augen, "Ihr habt vollkommen Recht. Mit Leuten, die unter meiner Würde sind, sollte ich mich wirklich nicht abgeben."**

"**Wahre Worte, mein Freund, wahre Worte", nickte der Prinz nur selbstgefällig - doch er war überrascht, als Tk von ihm wegtrat und meinte, ohne den grinsenden Blick von Likam zu lassen:**

"**Maléhk? Wenn du so freundlich wärst und Prinz Likam persönlich in seine Gemächer führst? Und stell bitte sicher, dass er dort auch bleibt, bis das Fest beginnt, damit ich **_**seine**_** Visage nicht den ganzen Tag ertragen muss."**

**Geschockt klappte dem Prinzen die Kinnlade nach unten und er keuchte entrüstet auf, und auch Maléhk sah Tk mehr als unsicher und überrascht an.**

"**Mein Prinz?"**

**Nun wandte sich der Blonde dem General zu, immer noch lächelnd - doch es war kein warmes Lächeln.**

"**Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, mein Freund. Ich möchte ja nur dem Rat von Prinz Likam folgen, der so freundlich war, ihn mir zu erteilen.""Das - das ist unerhört!", rief der Prinz da aus und stampfte mit einem Fuß auf. "Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, mich so zu beleidigen?"**

**Als Tk sich nun umwandte war das Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, und Likam musste angesichts dem verstörend intensiven Blick des Blonden schlucken.**

"**Ihr, Prinz Likam", meinte Tk mit beunruhigend sanfter Stimme, "seid hier auf dem Grund und Boden meiner Familie. Egal ob Mensch, Tier, Pflanze, Stein… Das alles gehört zu uns, ist ein Teil von uns. Und damit auch Maléhk und die anderen. Beleidigt Ihr einen von ihnen, so beleidigt ihr mich und meine Familie. Also", fuhr Tk vergnügt fort, trat auf den geschockten Prinz zu und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, "wenn Ihr also noch einmal einen der Angestellten beleidigen solltet, so werde ich das erfahren, und, seid versichert, ich werde es nicht tolerieren. Ein guter Rat - von Freund zu Freund." Er klopfte ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter, ehe er sich umdrehte und auf Varzis zulief, während er rief:**

"**Maléhk, ich denke, der Prinz würde sich jetzt gerne ausruhen. Tust du mir den Gefallen?"**

**Langsam und immer noch unsicher wollte der General auf den jungen Prinzen zusteuern, doch dieser drehte sich mit einem mittlerweile hochroten Kopf einfach nur um und stampfte davon, während er kreischte:**

"**In meinem ganzen Leben bin ich noch nie so beleidigt worden!""Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal!", rief Tk ihm vergnügt hinterher, eine Hand zum Gruß erhoben, ehe er sich seinem Pharkon wieder zuwandte. "So, und wir beide üben jetzt, wie ich es schaffe, länger als drei Sekunden auf dir oben zu bleiben."**

**Wieder umfasste er den Sattelknauf, um sich hoch zu schwingen, als Maléhk hinter ihm plötzlich leise meinte:**

"**Prinz Takeru?"**

"**Ja?" Der junge Blonde wandte sich um, sah den General auffordern fragend an. Der Ältere wirkte unsicher, fühlte sich offensichtlich nicht wohl, doch schließlich fuhr er fort:**

"**Ihr - Ihr hättet das nicht tun müssen."**

"**Ich denke doch. Es war Zeit, dass jemand diesem eingebildeten Fatzke mal gehörig die Meinung sagt."**

"**Ich weiß, und ich kann Euch nicht sagen, wie sehr mich Eure Worte bewegen. Nur…" Er brach ab, sprach nicht weiter, und auffordernd hob Tk eine Augenbraue.**

"**Nur was?" **

**Maléhk holte tief Luft, dann sah er dem jungen Prinzen in die Augen.**

"**Prinz Likams Vater ist einer der Verbündeten Eures Vaters. Noch dazu ein überaus wichtiger. Der Prinz mag ein eingebildeter Taugenichts sein, dem widerspreche ich nicht. Doch im Kampf gegen Kréon brauchen wir jede Hilfe, die wir kriegen können. Und wir können es uns nicht leisten, einen unserer wichtigsten Verbündeten zu verlieren. Das ist alles." Tk antwortete nicht, starrte auf den Sattel vor sich. Maléhk wartete noch einen Augenblick, dann lächelte er warm, ehe er noch hinzufügte:**

"**Ich denke, für heute reicht es mit dem Training. Ruht Euch aus, damit Ihr morgen bei Kräften seid."**

**Er klopfte dem Blonden noch auf die Schulter, dann entfernte er sich. Tk rührte sich nicht, hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, als Kari und die anderen auf ihn zutraten.**

"**Teeks, alles in Ordnung?", fragte Matt und sah seinem kleinen Bruder besorgt ins ernste Gesicht, doch dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf.**

"**Keine Ahnung.""Dem Schnösel hast du es so richtig gezeigt!", meinte nur Davis und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. "Gott, der hat vielleicht ein Gesicht gezogen."**

"**Ja…" Tk schien immer noch abwesend, doch gerade, als Kari etwas sagen wollte, drehte er sich um und lief davon, während er einem Knappen zurief:**

"**Versorge bitte Varzis." Dann war er auch schon verschwunden.**

**Etwas verwirrt aber dennoch besorgt sah Kari ihm nach. Was war geschehen? Noch vor ein paar Augenblicken schien es ihm gut zu gehen, und nun, nach Maléhks Worten, wirkte er verwirrt, unsicher und - schuldig. Was hatte der Ältere nur gesagt, um ihren besten Freund so aus der Fassung zu bringen?**

**Sie schreckte etwas auf, als sie plötzlich spürte, wie etwas gegen ihren Ellenbogen stieß. Als sie sich umdrehte blickte sie direkt in die gelben Augen des Pharkon.**

**Sie lächelte, den Kopf schräg, als sie eine Hand ausstreckte und ihn hinter den Ohren kraulte, was diesem offensichtlich sehr zu gefallen schien - wenn sie das, was sich wie das seltsames Brummen eines kaputten Motors anhörte, richtig deutete und eine Art Schnurren war.**

"**Wisst ihr was?", meinte sie und grinste ihre Freunde an. "Irgendwie finde ich ihn richtig putzig. Sieht man mal von den tödlichen, messerscharfen Zähnen ab."**

**Langsam hob Tk die Hand, ehe er noch einmal tief durchatmete und dann anklopfte. **

"**Herein?", kam es leise von innen, und so öffnete er die Türe zu Rédons Konferenzzimmer, wo er sich die meiste Zeit des Tages aufhielt.**

**Zögerlich trat der Blonde ein und sah seinen Vater an. Er saß über Dokumente gebeugt an seinem Schreibtisch und blickte erst auf, als die Türe ins Schloss fiel.**

"**Takeru", meinte der König nur, schien jedoch nicht überrascht, ihn zu sehen. Tk lächelte kurz, doch er sagte nichts. Sekunden verstrichen.**

"**Rédon, ich weiß nicht, ob du schon davon gehört hast -"**

"**Habe ich." Zu Tks Erstaunen schmunzelte der König. "Likams Geschrei war auch kaum zu überhören."**

"**Oh." Wieder verfiel der Blonde ins Schweigen, ehe er seinen Vater entschuldigend ansah. "Rédon, es tut mir Leid, ich wusste nicht, dass sein Vater einer deiner Verbündeten ist.""Ja, ist er. Und sogar ein sehr guter persönlicher Freund."**

"**Oh. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte -"**

"**Takeru, es ist nicht der Weltuntergang", meinte der König nur lächelnd, stand auf und lief auf seinen Sohn zu. Dieser sah nur verwirrt zurück.**

"**Laut Maléhk klang es aber sehr danach."**

"**Maléhk ist ein verantwortungsvoller, treuer, hervorragender Soldat und selbstloser Freund. Doch er ist auch der größte Schwarzmaler und Pessimist, den ich kenne." Er grinste nun und zwinkerte. "König Fehrz, Likams Vater, weiß sehr wohl über das überhebliche Verhalten seines Sohnes bescheid, und glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass er dies nicht gut heißt. Aber er ist ein junger Bursche, was soll er machen? Er lässt ihn sich etwas austoben, lässt ihm seine Überheblichkeit, doch er vertraut darauf, dass sich dies zu gegebener Zeit legen wird. Also mach dir bitte keine Gedanken."**

**Der Blonde atmete hörbar aus, als er sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar fuhr.**

"**Himmel, nach Maléhks Ansprache dachte ich schon, ich hätte einen weiteren Krieg ausgelöst."**

"**Nein, hast du nicht. Aber trotzdem solltest du in Zukunft genau über die Konsequenzen deines Handelns oder Sprechens Nachdenken. Das kann nicht schaden."**

"**Ja", murmelte der Blonde missmutig, "ich habe schon mitbekommen, dass man mit Ehrlichkeit bei Hofe nicht sehr weit kommt. Nur mit Heuchlerei scheinen sich alle zu verstehen."**

"**Hier geht es nicht um Heuchlerei", lachte der König nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Verständnislos sah Tk ihn an.**

"**Um was denn sonst?"**

**Der König grinste nur und zwinkerte.**

"**Um Diplomatie."**

"**Jemandem Honig ums Maul zu schmieren, auch wenn dieser kompletten Blödsinn redet, nennst du Diplomatie?"**

"**Man soll jemandem, dessen Meinung man nicht teilt, nicht recht geben", rückte Rédon zurecht, "doch man kann seine Meinung auch anders Vertreten außer durch Hausarrest. Komm her." Er winkte ihn zu sich, während beide zum Fenster gingen. "Siehst du die alte, weißhaarige, etwas übergewichtige Frau dort hinten?"**

**Tk musste nicht lange suchen, er sah und hörte sie ziemlich schnell, wie sie mit ihrem Fächer herumwedelte und ständig nach irgendwelchen Bediensteten kreischte.**

"**Ja, ich sehe sie."**

"**Das ist die Gräfin Listara, Herrin von Aloaréth", erklärte Rédon und gluckste. "Die Götter mögen mir beistehen, aber sie ist die wohl schlimmste Frau, die ich kenne. Ich wollte ihr nicht nur einmal ihren über und über mit Ketten behängten Hals umdrehen."**

"**Wieso?", wollte Tk wissen, und der Ältere seufzte aus.**

"**Aloaréth ist eine der wichtigsten Handelsstaaten unseres Königsreiches. Es hat einen direkten Meerzugang, liegt am Fuße eines Berges mit dem größten Erzvorkommen in Saria, und auf der anderen Seite liegt ein Vulkan, und um ihn herum die wohl fruchtbarsten Felder, die ich kenne. Die meisten unserer Rohstoffe bekommen wir von dort, noch dazu laufen alle unsere Handelsbeziehungen von Übersee über Aloaréth. Ergo müssen wir uns auch mit seiner Herrin irgendwie arrangieren. Kein einfaches Unterfangen, kann ich dir sagen. Sie ist laut, nervig, ständig am meckern. Kurz gesagt, sie ist anstrengend. Doch so sehr ich ihr auch ihr Gold in den geizigen und gierigen Rachen stopfen würde, bringt mir das nichts. Sie ist die Herrscherin, bis sie stirbt. Was, so, wie ich sie kenne, in den nächsten 100 Jahren nicht geschieht. Die Frau wird uns alle überleben. Ihr Mann starb von knapp 30 Jahren, sie hat keine Kinder. Und doch ist sie so fit wie ein Drache, auch wenn sie sich ständig über ihre Schmerzen beklagt. So oft, wie sie ihrer Meinung nach schon dem Tode nah war, glaube ich manchmal, dass sie unsterblich ist."**

**Tk lachte leise, nickte aber.**

"**Okay, ich denke, ich verstehe dich. Trotzdem finde ich, hat es Likam nicht anders verdient."**

"**Dem widerspreche ich nicht." Der König klopfte seinem Sohn auf den Rücken, ehe er noch hinzufügte:**

"**Ach, da fällt mir was ein. Deine Mu- Kelana hat nach dir gefragt und bittet dich, zu ihr in ihre Gemächer zu kommen."**

**Fragend sah der Blonde ihn an.**

"**Wieso? Was ist passiert?"**

**Der König grinste nur schräg.**

"**Die Schneiderinnen sind da."**

**Tk brauchte eine Weile, bis er verstand, was Rédon damit sagen wollte, doch dann stöhnte er auf.**

"**Oh, nicht doch. Kann ich nicht einfach irgendwas anziehen? Muss das sein?"**

"**Sie besteht darauf. Wenn es dich beruhigt: Deine Freunde und auch ich sind auch noch dran. Dann leiden wir eben gemeinsam."**

**Tk ließ geschlagen den Kopf hängen, als er zur Türe ging und das Zimmer verließ, um sich in sein Schicksal zu ergeben. Lange sah Rédon ihm lächelnd hinterher, ehe er sich wieder über seine Dokumente beugte.**

"**Okay", murmelte Davis zu sich selbst und kratze sich am Hinterkopf, während er die vielen Gänge vor sich betrachtete. "Dritter Gang, immer gerade aus, dann links, dann wieder rechts, dann noch einmal rechts und dann die fünfte Türe links."**

**Er machte sich auf den Weg zur Schneiderin wie die anderen vor ihm. Nach ihm kamen nur noch die Frauen. Er murmelte immer und immer wieder die Wegbeschreibung vor sich hin, ehe er in den Gang einbog, in welchem sich das Zimmer der Königin befinden sollte, in welchem sich auch die Schneiderinnen befanden.**

**Etwas perplex stand Davis nur da, zählte die Türe ab - doch er kam immer nur auf vier Türen. Da - war keine fünfte. Eine Weile stand er einfach nur da, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach überhört, was er ziemlich wahrscheinlich fand. Darum lief er gut gelaunt auf die letzte Türe des Ganges zu und trat ein, ohne anzuklopfen.**

"**Also, hier bin i-"**

**Er brach mitten im Satz ab, nachdem er einen Blick durch den Raum geworfen hatte und seine Augen dabei auf die einzige Person im Raum gefallen war - und das war niemand anderes als die Prinzessin selbst, welche erschrocken herumgewirbelt war, nachdem er die Türe geöffnet hatte. Sie hatte offenbar nicht mit Besuch gerettet, ihr langes, kupferrotes Haar war feucht, ihre helle Haut gerötet, ihre grünen Augen leuchteten heller als ein Smaragd, und sie trug nichts um den Körper außer ein sehr kurzes Badetuch.**

**Augenblicke verstrichen, in denen sich die beiden nur anstarrten. Und Davis merkte, wie sein Kopf immer röter und ihm selbst immer heißer wurde, ehe er einen Schrei ausstieß und sich umdrehte, während auch Aliana sich schnell abwandte, die Wangen gerötet.**

"**T-Tut mir Leid", rief der junge, energiegeladene Mann aus und verfluchte sich im Stillen. "Ich - ich wusste nicht - ich dachte, dass hier - wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wäre ich nicht -" Er schluckte, ehe er die Schultern straffte und rief:**

"**Ich gehe dann mal!", und eiligst aus der Türe verschwinden wollte. Doch Alianas Worte brachten ihn kurz zum stehen.**

"**Ihr - Ihr müsst euch nicht entschuldigen." Er drehte sich nicht um, blieb einfach nur stehen. "Es - war ja keine Absicht, nicht wahr?"**

"**Nein."**

**Keiner der beiden rührte sich, ihrer beiden Herzen schlugen wie wild.**

"**Ich - ich war auf der Suche nach dem Zimmer Eurer Mutter wegen der Schneiderin", nuschelte der junge Mann schließlich, und Aliana lachte nervös.**

"**Nun… Hier ist es nicht."**

"**Ja… Das habe ich auch gemerkt."**

"**Wenn - Ihr kurz wartet", schlug Aliana leise vor, "dann werde ich Euch hinführen."**

"**Das wäre wirklich - nett Prinzessin."**

**Davis rührte sich immer noch nicht, doch er hörte, wie die Prinzessin in ein Nebenzimmer verschwand. Als die Türe ins Schloss fiel atmete er hörbar aus und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. Oh verdammt, warum muss so etwas immer ihm passieren? Sie muss ihn für einen beschränkten, idiotischen Trampel halten!**

**Leise wurde die Türe nach einigen Augenblicken wieder geöffnet, und langsam wagte Davis einen Blick. Alianas Wangen waren immer noch gerötet und sie hatte den Blick zu Boden gewandt, doch wenigstens trug sie nun ein hellblaues Kleid mit weißer Spitze. Sie lächelte, als sie an ihm vorbeilief, ohne ihn anzusehen und fragte:**

"**Wollen wir?"**

**Sie wartete nicht auf ihn, sondern lief voran, und nachdem Davis noch einmal tief Luft geholt hatte folgte er ihr.**

**Keiner der beiden wagte es, den anderen anzusehen, und sie sprachen kein Wort mit einander.**

**Irgendwann hielt die Prinzessin an und zeigte auf eine Türe.**

"**Hier ist es. Wir - werden uns ja dann spätestens morgen sehen."**

"**Ja, danke. Und ich entschuldige mich nochmals für mein Eindringen."**

"**Es ist wirklich nicht so schlimm."**

**Sie zögerte kurz, doch dann wandte sie sich um, um zu gehen. Davis sah ihr nach, und einer Eingebung folgend rief er:**

"**Das Kleid steht Euch wirklich gut. Ihr - seht toll aus."**

**Aliana hielt an, drehte sich um und lächelte - und dieses Mal sah sie ihm in die Augen. **

"**Ich danke Euch."**

**Der Augenkontakt hielt etwas länger als erforderlich, dann war die Prinzessin auch schon um eine Ecke verschwunden.**

**Eine Weile noch stand Davis einfach nur so da und sah ihr hinterher, ehe er auflachte und eine Hand an sein Herz legte. Es raste noch immer. Warum wohl?**

**Bestimmt, weil es ihm immer noch peinlich war. Ja, das musste es sein.**

**Und glucksend wandte er sich der Türe zu, dieses Mal anklopfend. Einmal am Tag unaufgefordert in ein fremdes Zimmer zu platzen reichte seiner Meinung nach völlig aus…**


	13. Festlichkeiten

**Ein Hoch auf den Kuss der Muse! Wow, hier bin ich wieder - und habe ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, wie ich das so schnell hinbekommen habe! ****J Ich habe zur Zeit wirklich einen Lauf, die Inspiration kommt einfach, und meine Finger tippen wie von selbst.**

**Das 13. Kapitel ist da - die verfluchte Zahl! ;) Ich weiß, dass an Action noch nicht sehr viel passiert ist, doch ihr werdet beim lesen merken - zumindest zum Ende hin - dass ich dies zu ändern gedenke. **

**Die epochalen Ausmaße der Geschichte jedoch zwingen mich, nicht alles 'zack, zack!' zu schreiben. All das Drumherum ist wichtig, doch nur geduld, es wird sich sehr bald ändern.**

**Nun wünsche ich euch allen erst einmal viel Spaß bei dem nächsten Kapitel, freue mich auch weiterhin über eure Kommentare - positiv und negativ - und hoffe, dass ihr meine Geschichte vielleicht auch anderen weiterempfehlt.**

**Ganz Liebe Grüße, und ich küsse alle meine treuen Leser!**

**Eure Scarlett**

_**XIII: **_**Festlichkeiten**

**Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue betrachtete sich Tk im Spiegel in seinem Zimmer. Na ja… Nicht unbedingt etwas, was er täglich tragen würde, aber… Na ja… Wenigstens keine Rüschen, oder? Das - war immerhin etwas.**

**Er trug ein weißes Hemd, eine schwarze Stoffhose mit einem mit Gold verziertem Gürtel, schwarze Lederstiefel mit Verzierungen und darüber einen langen, blauen Mantel oder so etwas in der Art, und der Stoff sah so aus, als würde er ein Vermögen kosten. Das Revers, die Ärmel und der Saum waren mit Goldfäden verziert worden. Allen in allem sah es ganz in Ordnung aus. Eine der Dienerinnen hatte ungefähr eine Stunde lang versucht, sein Haar zu zähmen, doch wie zu erwarten hatte es nicht funktioniert. Der Blonde war dann eine weitere viertel Stunde damit beschäftig gewesen, der jungen Frau, welche den Tränen nah gewesen war, zu versichern, dass es schon viel besser aussähe und sie wirklich einen tollen Job gemacht hätte. Sie schien zum Schluss zwar immer noch etwas betrübt, doch wenigstens hatte sie nicht geweint, und darüber war Tk froh gewesen. Er konnte mit vielem umgehen, nur nicht mit den Tränen einer Frau. Er kam sich dann immer wie ein Trampel vor, hatte das Gefühl, ständig das falsche zu sagen und zu tun.**

**Einen Moment stand er noch unsicher da, als ihm eine Idee kam. Langsam wandte er den Blick zu dem Rucksack, denn er von Zuhause mitgenommen hatte. Nach einer Weile lief er darauf zu und öffnete ihn, ehe er zögerlich die Kette hervorholte, welche ihm seine Mutter von Kelana gegeben hatte. Er lief wieder zurück zu Spiegel, betrachtete den glänzenden, schimmernden Saphir, ehe er sich ein Herz fasste und sich die Kette umlegte. Dann sah er wieder auf.**

**Der Mantel und die Kette hatten die gleiche Farbe, und obwohl man meinen würde, dass es nur eine geringfügige Veränderung war - für Tk war es wie eine neue Identität. Sicher, er hatte bereits für Saria gekämpft, lebte hier seit mehreren Tagen in einem Schloss und kleidete sich wie die Menschen hier - und doch war da immer noch ein Abstand gewesen zwischen ihm und dieser ihm fremden Welt, eine Mauer, ein Schutz gegen die Wahrheit seiner Herkunft. Nun, als er das Symbol Sarias, welche er ebenfalls als Muttermal auf dem Körper trug, um hatte, war es ihm, als würde er nicht länger nur Tk sein - sondern das erste Mal Prinz Takeru, der Erbe eines Landes, dass er nicht einmal richtig kannte.**

**Ein Klopfen an seiner Türe ließ ihn aufblicken.**

"**Ja?"**

**Langsam wurde die Türe geöffnet, und zu seinem Erstaunen trat Aliana ein. Sie trug ein Mitternachtsblaues Kleid mit weiten, rüschenverzierten Ärmeln und hatte die Haare elegant hochgesteckt. Auch um ihren Hals hing das 'S'.**

"**Oh, hallo", meinte der Blonde nur und grinste schräg. "Ich muss ehrlich sagen, mit dir habe ich nicht gerechnet. Was verschafft mir die Ehre? Willst du kontrollieren, ob ich auch keine Schande über die Familie bringe?"**

**Er rechnete schon mit einer bissigen Bemerkung, doch statt dessen lächelte die Prinzessin nur nervös, die Augen zu Boden gewand, während sie an einem Zipfel ihres Kleides herumspielte. Sie schien nervös und unsicher.**

"**Aliana, alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt und trat auf sie zu, doch statt einer Antwort biss sie sich einfach nur auf die Lippe. "Geht es dir nicht gut?"**

**Sie schwieg, und der Blonde wartete. Sekunden verstrichen, ehe sie schließlich aufblickte und fragte:**

"**Können wir uns kurz - unterhalten?"**

"**Nun… Sicher", antwortete er nur und bedeutete ihr, auf seinem Bett Platz zu nehmen. Noch immer zupften ihre Hände nervös an ihrem Kleid herum, und nachdem sie immer noch nicht sprach fragte der Blonde:**

"**Hast du Durst?"**

**Sie nickte, und so stand er auf und schenkte ihr uns sich einen Becher Wasser ein, welchen er ihr gab. Doch sie trank nichts, spielte nun anstatt mit ihrem Kleid mit dem Becher. Tk war verwirrt. Okay, Aliana konnte schon wortkarg sein, aber sie wirkte eher um Worte verlegen, als wisse sie nicht, wie sie es zur Sprache bringen sollte. Und, ja, das war wirklich etwas neues.**

**Nun, ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, und so hob er den Becher an den Mund, trank gerade den ersten Schluck, als seine Schwester aufblickte und unverblümt fragte:**

"**Wie viele Frauen hattest du schon?"**

**Tk verschluckte sich ziemlich heftig an seinem Wasser, spie alles aus, und musste erst einmal seinen Hustenkrampf wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen. Ungläubig sah er sie an.**

"**Entschuldige?"**

"**Ich bin mir sicher, dass du schon Bettgefährtinnen hattest. Also, wie viele?"**

"**Ich - keine Ahnung", stotterte er, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf und rief:**

"**Und das geht dich eigentlich auch gar nichts an! Himmel!" Er stand auf, schüttete das Wasser weg und goss sich erst einmal einen Wein ein, den er in einem Zug leerte. Dann sah er sie wieder an. Ihre Augen wirkten verbissen. "Warum willst du das überhaupt wissen?"**

"**Warum antwortest du mir nicht einfach?"**

"**Weil", meinte Tk langsam und lief auf sie zu, "dich das nichts angeht, wie viele - 'Bettgefährtinnen' ich schon hatte. Ich frage dich doch auch nicht, mit wie vielen Männern du schon etwas hattest."**

"**Geküsst habe ich schon einen, da war ich aber erst zehn, habe aber mit noch niemandem das Bett geteilt", antwortete sie ungerührt und schulterzuckend, und der Blonde wandte sich um, schenkte sich noch einen Becher ein und kippte ihn. "Ich bin noch Jungfrau."**

**Er schenkte noch einmal nach und prostete ihr grimmig lächelnd zu. **

"**Schön für dich." Zu viele Informationen **_**von**_** seiner Schwester **_**über**_** seine Schwester, eindeutig zu viele Informationen… "Ich werde dir trotzdem nicht sagen, mit wie vielen Frauen ich schon etwas hatte."**

**Schmunzelnd hob die Prinzessin eine Augenbraue.**

"**Ach, so viele also?"**

**Der Blonde stöhnte auf, ehe er den Kopf hängen ließ und sich neben ihr aufs Bett setzte. Seine Schwester legte es darauf an, das spürte er, und sie würde erst gehen, wenn sie bekommen hatte, was sie wollte - was auch immer das sein mochte.**

"**Nein", meinte er daraufhin. "So viele waren es nicht. Genau genommen waren es drei. Mehr nicht." Er nahm noch einen Schluck, spürte, wie ihm der Wein langsam zu Kopf stieg, was er durchaus nicht unangenehm fand angesichts dieses seltsamen und irgendwie peinlichen Gespräches. "So, und nachdem du jetzt über mein Sexualleben Bescheid weißt… Gibt es auch einen Grund für deine mehr als penetrante Neugier?"**

**Er sah sie auffordernd und mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und war ziemlich amüsiert, als ihr selbstgerechter Ausdruck verschwand und wieder einem unsicheren wich.**

"**Ich - ich weiß nicht…" Sie brach ab, holte dann tief Luft und sah den Blonden an. "Glaubst du daran, dass man sich jemandem nahe fühlen kann, auch wenn man ihn erst seit kurzem kennt und kaum ein paar Worte mit einander gewechselt hat?"**

"**Nun… Ja, das glaube ich." Der Blonde nickte und nahm noch einen Schluck. Der Wein war aber auch verdammt lecker… **

"**Und", fuhr die junge Prinzessin fort, "wie weiß man, ob die Gefühle nicht nur Einbildung sind? Oder ob der andere das gleiche empfindet?"**

"**Zum ersten: So etwas fühlt man. Niemand kennt dich besser als du dich selbst, du musst einfach auf deine Gefühle und dein Herz vertrauen. Tja, und das zweite…" Er grinste vor sich hin, ehe er seufzte. "Ich fürchte, da bin ich leider der falsche Ansprechpartner. Doch wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, wie die andere Person reagiert, musst du es herausfinden."**

"**Und wie?"**

**Tk zuckte mit den Schultern.**

"**Sie einfach fragen. Anders wirst du es nie erfahren."**

"**Aber was ist, wenn derjenige nicht das gleiche empfindet?", fragte sie und spielte wieder an ihrem Kleid herum. **

**Tk sah sie an, sah ihre Unsicherheit. Vielleicht lag es am Wein, er wusste es nicht, aber aus einem Impuls heraus, sie trösten zu wollen, legte er eine Hand über ihre und drückte sie kurz. Verwundert sah Aliana auf, hatte es doch zwischen ihnen noch nie einen Körperkontakt gegeben. Tk lächelte sie warm an.**

"**Und was ist, wenn derjenige das gleiche empfindet, er sich aber ebenfalls nicht traut, zu sagen? Um etwas zu gewinnen muss man etwas riskieren, Aliana. Und meistens sind wir alle am Ende überrascht, dass sich dieses Risiko so gut wie immer lohnt."**

"**Ja, aber selbst wenn man es dieser Person sagt - wie stellt man das an?"**

"**Wenn der richtige Augenblick gekommen ist werden die Worte wie von selbst kommen."**

"**Und wann ist der richtige Augenblick?"**

"**Das wirst du wissen, wenn er da ist."Sie sah ihn eine Weile an, ehe sie frustriert schnaubte.**

"**Irgendwie bist du keine große Hilfe. Ich bin nicht gerade schlauer geworden. Die ganze Situation ist immer noch so kompliziert wie vorher."Tk grinste, beseelt vom Wein, vor sich hin, als er aufstand und seiner kleinen Schwester brüderlich die Wange tätschelte.**

"**Das wird sich auch nie ändern, vertrau mir. Die Beziehungen zwischen Männern und Frauen sind von Natur aus dafür gemacht, kompliziert zu sein. Das ist ein Gesetz. Gewöhn dich lieber schon einmal daran."**

**Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, blitze ihn an, ehe sich ein Schmunzeln um ihren Mund legte und sie den Kopf schief zur Seite legte.**

"**Sag mal, bist du betrunken?""Keine Ahnung. Aber egal, was ich bin, ich habe mich schon schlechter gefühlt."Er lachte, und nach einer Weile viel sie in sein Lachen ein. Dann stand sie auf.**

"**Na gut, ich werde dann mal zum Fest gehen. Kommst du gleich mit?""Ich komme nach. Kelana und Rédon wollten mich holen, wenn alle da sind, damit ich einen großen Auftritt hinlegen kann. Und Kari wollte mich begleiten, sie ist aber noch nicht fertig."**

"**Verstehe. Dann bis später."Sie war schon fast aus der Türe hinaus, als Tk fragte:**

"**Kenne ich ihn?"**

**Fragend sah sie ihn an.**

"**Wen?"**

"**Na, den Kerl, in den du verliebt bist?"Aliana wurde angesichts dieser offenen Aussage rot, doch sie lächelte, ehe sie meinte:**

"**Vielleicht." Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.**

**Lange sah der Blonde auf die Türe, durch welche sie verschwunden war, ehe er vor sich hingluckste und den letzten Schluck Wein trank. Das war mit Abstand das seltsamste und peinlichste Gespräch gewesen, dass er jemals geführt hatte. Und das will schon etwas heißen, nachdem seine Mutter der Meinung gewesen war, ihren damals knapp acht Jahre alten Sohn über Sex aufzuklären. Mit Sachbüchern, ziemlich realen Bildern und Geschichten aus eigener Erfahrung.**

**Er stellte den Becher weg, überlegte sich aber, wen Aliana wohl gemeint haben könnte. Einen der Gäste? Gut möglich, aber davon kannte er nur die wenigsten, eigentlich fast keine. Bis auf Prinz Likam. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Ob sie ihn wohl gemeint hatte? Er hoffte doch nicht…**

**Wieder klopfte es an der Türe, und er sah auf, als diese geöffnet wurde - und plötzlich ein Engel vor ihm stand.**

**Schüchtern und doch grinsend und aufgeregt trat Kari ein, strahlte ihn an, ehe sie sich einmal im Kreis drehte. Tk war jemand, der seine Gesichtszüge immer unter Kontrolle hatte - doch dieses eine Mal konnte er sie nur anstarren, den Blick nicht mehr von ihr nehmen.**

"**Na?", fragte sie und lachte. "Was sagst du? Nicht übel, oder?"**

**Tk schluckte, musste sich erst einmal sammeln. Ihr Kleid war weiß, der obere Teil verziert mit silbernen Verschnörkelungen, und die Trichterförmigen Ärmel flossen wie Wasser um ihre Arme, so wie das ganze Kleid. Ihr Haar war zu einem eleganten, dicken Zopf geflochten worden, und überall blitzten kleine, weiße Blumen hervor. Diamanten leuchteten an ihren Ohren und um ihren Hals.**

**Kari sah ihn abwartend an, ungeduldig, ehe sie meinte:**

"**Jetzt sag schon was!""Wow", hauchte er schließlich, ehe er auf sie zutrat, ihre Hand in seine nahm und einen federlichten Kuss darauf platzierte, während er sie mit blitzenden Augen ansah. "Sie werden die mit Abstand bezauberndste Frau auf diesem Fest sein, Miss Yagami. Sie sehen unwerfend aus."**

**Kari kicherte und wurde rot, doch sie strahlte noch immer.**

"**Es ist traumhaft, nicht wahr? Ich fühle mich wie eine Königin.""Und genau so siehst du auch aus."**

**Die Röte auf ihren Wangen verstärkte sich, als sie ihn ansah und schmunzelnd meinte:**

"**Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus.""Danke. Ich habe mir Mühe gegeben. Doch mit dir an meiner Seite, wer wird mich da noch beachten?"**

"**Hör auf damit, Tk!", lachte sie und boxte ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter. "Du machst mich ganz verlegen."**

**Er grinste nur, als eine Dienerin in sein Zimmer trat, knickste und meinte:**

"**Mein Prinz, der König und die Königin schicken mich, um Euch zu holen. Die Gäste sind alle eingetroffen."**

"**Ich komme sofort."**

**Wieder knickste sie, dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.**

**Er grinste Kari an, ehe er tief Luft holte, ihren Arm in seine Armbeuge legte und meinte:**

"**Dann los: Auf in den Kampf!"**

"**Es ist ein Fest, kein Kampf!", lachte die Brünette, als sie gemeinsam durch die Gänge zum Festsaal liefen.**

"**Alle Würdenträger des Landes sind da, um mich zu begutachten: Es ist ein Kampf, und eine Fleischschau noch dazu, wenn du mich fragst."**

"**Versuche doch einfach, den Abend zu genießen", schlug Kari vor und zuckte mit den Schultern. "So schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht werden."**

**Vor den Toren des Saales blieben sie stehen, ehe Kari ihn noch einmal fest drückte und an sein Ohr flüsterte:**

"**Du schaffst das schon, Tk. Du kannst alles schaffen."**

"**Das hoffe ich."**

**Sie machten sich von einander los, Kari lächelte ihn noch einmal an, dann verschwand sie im Saal, um sich zu ihren Freunden zu setzten. Übrig blieb Tk, dessen Herz ziemlich wild klopfte und er noch einmal Luft holte. Ganz ruhig… So schlimm wird es hoffentlich wirklich nicht werden…**

**Zwei Diener postierten sich links und rechts an den Toren, ehe von drinnen plötzlich eine Stimme rief:**

"**Prinz Takeru von **_**Eóryth**__**Grém**_**, der Sohn des Drachen!"**_**'Gott, was für eine bescheuerte Ankündigung'**_**, schoss es dem Blonden durch den Kopf, als die beiden Diener die Türe öffneten und den Blick auf den Saal und die Gesellschaft freigaben. **

**Beifall begleitete ihn, als er den Raum durchschritt und sich Mühe gab, nicht wie ein verängstigtes Lamm zu schauen, während ihm die neugierigen Blicke der fast 300 oder mehr Gäste folgten. Er sah einfach gerade aus, zum Tisch der Königsfamilie, an welchem auch seine Freunde und sein Bruder saßen, und noch ein paar weitere Personen, die er nicht kannte.**

**Kelana und Rédon - sie in einem strahlenden, violetten Gewand, welches sich dennoch nicht mit ihren Haaren biss, er in fast dem gleichen Outfit wie Tk, nur dass sein Mantel dunkelgrün war - strahlten ihn an, und auch Aliana sah man lächeln. Seine Freunde grinsten, und Davis und Tai streckten sogar die Daumen in die Höhe.**

**Erst, als er am Tisch angekommen und zu Rédon getreten war, erstarb der Applaus, ehe der König rief:**

"**Meine Freunde und Verbündeten, hohe Herren und Damen Sarias. 18 Jahre sind vergangen, als man uns zwang, unseren einzigen Sohn herzugeben. Nun ist er wieder da, ein Mann, kein Junge mehr. Heißen wir ihn in der Gesellschaft willkommen, und ich hoffe, ihr alle werdet ihn so herzlich aufnehmen und als einen der euren betrachten, wie ich und meine Familie das tun." Er hob seinen Kelch an, und auch der Rest der Gesellschaft tat dies. "Willkommen zurück, Takeru."**

"**Willkommen zurück!", kam es als Chor wieder, und Tk lächelte nur unsicher und prostete ihnen zu, ehe er einen großen Schluck nahm. Gott sei dank hatte auch hier jemand den Alkohol erfunden…**

**Alle setzten sich wieder, die Musiker begannen zu spielen, während Hunderte von Diener alle Arten von Spießen herein trugen. Alle stürzten sich mit Heißhunger auf die Köstlichkeiten, und auch der Blonde ließ es sich gut gehen. Hey, es war immerhin sein Fest. Und das Essen sah wirklich köstlich aus…**

**Während das Essen voranschritt klang auch seine Nervosität etwas ab, er wurde ruhiger, was vor allem daran lag, dass sich seine Freunde und sein Bruder köstlich zu amüsieren schienen. Sie waren gerade beim Hauptgang angekommen, als ein älterer Herr neben ihm, den er nicht kannte, sich zu dem Blonden umdrehte und meinte:**

"**So, Prinz Takeru… Wie ich hörte, habt Ihr gestern morgen Bekanntschaft mit meinem Sohn gemacht?"**

**Oh verdammt…**

"**Nun…", fing Tk unsicher an als ihm klar wurde, dass dies niemand anderer als König Fehrz war, Prinz Likams Vater. Sein Hirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren, denn obwohl ihm Rédon versichert hatte, dass der König nicht wütend auf ihn sein würde, war sich der Blonde da ganz und gar nicht so sicher. Zumal der König trotz seines Vorangeschrittenen Alters - er musste so in Rédons Alter sein, zwischen 40 und 50 - so aussah, als könnte er es locker mit zehn bewaffneten Trollen aufnehmen. Er war groß, strotzte nur so vor Muskeln und Energie, sein Gesicht war wettergegerbt, und seine grauen Augen, die denen seines Sohnes glichen, wirkten klar, wach und klug. Doch Tk unterbrach seine Überlegungen und schaute überrascht auf, als König Fehrz neben ihm plötzlich schallend auflachte und ihm so heftig auf die Schulter klopfte, dass Tk fast vornüber in seinem Gemüse gelandet wäre.**

"**Ihr hättet gerade Euer Gesicht sehen müssen, Prinz!", rief der König so laut, dass die Leute an ihrer Tafel und auch einige an den umliegenden neugierig zu ihnen aufsahen. "Wie Ihr verzweifelt und angestrengt nach einer plausiblen Erklärung gesucht habt, um mir verständlich zu machen, dass mein Sohn Euren Verweis selbst verschuldet hat!" Er lachte noch immer, wenn auch nicht mehr so laut, als er leiser fortfuhr:**

"**Bitte, macht Euch darüber keine Gedanken. Ich liebe meinen Sohn über alles, aber er ist, wer er ist: Ein verwöhnter, verzogener Junge, der erst noch ein Mann werden muss." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich versuche alles, aber… Sagen wir mal so, ihm fehlt noch das Interesse an den wirklich wichtigen Dingen des Lebens. Doch ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf, immerhin ist er noch sehr jung."**

"**Ich - danke Euch, König Fehrz", meinte Tk langsam und lächelte dann. Er mochte ihn irgendwie… "Wo ist Euer Sohn denn eigentlich?"**

"**Schmollen", schmatzte der König mit vollem Mund, ehe er seinen Bissen hinunterschluckte. "Er hat sich geweigert, zu Eurem Fest zu kommen. Keine Sorge, das legt sich wieder. Im Laufe der nächsten zwei Wochen wird er sich bestimmt mal blicken lassen, und vielleicht bekommt Ihr dann auch so etwas wie eine Entschuldigung zu hören. Wie gesagt, vielleicht."**

**Er grinste, doch Tk sah nur verwirrt zu seiner Mutter, welche ihm gegenüber saß.**

"**Zwei Wochen?"**

"**Unsere Gäste werden bei uns bis zum Ende des Monats residieren", erläuterte sie geduldig und lächelte. "Angesichts der Größe dieses Festes erschien es uns mehr als angemessen. Du hast doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen?"**

"**Nein, nein. Ich - habe mich nur gewundert. Dort, wo ich herkomme, dauern Feiern gewöhnlich nicht so lange."**

"**So Feiern gibt's bei uns auch nicht", meinte Tai nur, ebenfalls mit vollem Mund und grinste. "Nicht einmal der Ölscheich von Arabien hat je so 'ne Party gegeben!"**

"**Wie war es dort, wo Ihr aufgewachsen seid, Prinz Takeru?", fragte nun eine ältere Frau am Tisch, und auch die anderen Gäste sahen ihn neugierig an. "Wir hörten von toten Tieren, welche bei Euch wie durch Zauberei auf den Straßen fahren und auch fliegen konnten."**

"**Tote Tier- oh, Autos und Flugzeuge!", rief der Blonde aus und lachte. "Nun… Ja, das gibt es. Auf unserem Planeten verwendet man nur noch selten Tiere zu Nutzzwecken. Sie wurden durch Maschinen ersetzt."**

"**Maschinen?", fragte ein Mann um die 30, und Tk versuchte sich in einer Erklärung.**

"**Sie sind aus einfachen Materialien gemacht wie Eisen, Holz oder etwas anderem und werden von einem Motor angetrieben. Das ist zu vergleichen mit einem Herz. Na ja, so ungefähr zumindest…""Habt Ihr auch dort in einem Palast gelebt?", fragte die Gräfin Listara, welche ebenfalls am Tisch saß, hochmütig, und Tk schüttelte den Kopf.**

"**Nein. Ich habe in einem Haus gelebt, in welchem mehrere Familien wohnen."**

"**Tz, wie die Bettler", murmelte die Gräfin, und obwohl Tk gute Lust gehabt hätte, etwas zu ihr zu sagen, erinnerte er sich an Rédons Rat und ignorierte diesen Kommentar einfach. Blöde Kuh…**

**Das restliche Essen über wurde er über die Erde ausgefragt, und er beantwortete die Fragen mit Hilfe von Matt und seinen Freunden, so gut er konnte. Nachdem das Essen abgeräumt war erhob sich ein großer Teil des Festgemeinschaft, und auch Rédon und Kelana sahen ihn irgendwie erwartungsvoll an. Fragend sah er zurück.**

"**Möchtest du nicht den Tanz eröffnen, Takeru?", fragte Kelana, und entsetzt sah sie ihr Sohn an.**

"**Was? Ich?"**

"**Ja, es ist dein Fest. Die Ehre des ersten Tanzes gebührt dir."**

**Vor Lachen verschluckte sich Matt an seinem Wein, und Tk funkelte ihn böse an. Auch seine Freunde mussten schmunzeln, so auch Kari. Haha…**

**Tk war nicht nur völlig untalentiert, was Singen betraft - er war auch nicht gerade ein meisterhafter Tänzer. Sicher, er hatte von der Schule aus einen Tanzkurs gemacht, aber…**

"**Nun… Äh…", wollte er sich eine Ausrede überlegen, doch Kari meinte nur vergnügt, während sie aufstand und seine Hand schnappte:**

"**Ja, Prinz Takeru. Wir alle würden Euch so gerne tanzen sehen!"**

**Sie zog ihn einfach hinter sich her auf die Tanzfläche, auf welcher schon die anderen Paare gespannt darauf wartete, dass der Prinz den Tanz eröffnete. Gezwungen lächelte er und nickte ihnen zu, während er Kari zuflüsterte:**

"**Du bist ein kleines, hinterhältiges Biest. Ich werde mich zum kompletten Idioten machen!""Keine Sorge, ich beschütze dich", murmelte sie leise, ebenfalls lächelnd, als sie eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte und die andere in seine. "Lass mich einfach führen, dann klappt das schon.""Dafür wirst du büßen", flüsterte er zurück, als er eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und zu allen Mächten, die er kannte, betete, dass wenigstens etwas langsameres kam.**

**Auch die restlichen Paare brachten sich in Position, ehe die Musiker anfingen, zu spielen. Tk kannte das Lied zwar nicht, doch innerlich sprang er vor Freude in die Luft, als er den Takt erkannte. Ein Walzer, Gott sei Dank…**

"**Eins, zwei, drei", zählte Kari vor - dann schwebten sie los. Am Anfang sah der Blonde ständig auf seine Füße, um ja nicht aus dem Rhythmus zu kommen, doch nach ein paar Takten war er sich sicherer, sodass er in Karis grinsendes Gesicht blicken konnte. Auch die restlichen Gäste, einschließlich Rédon und Kelana, hatten zu Tanzen begonnen, als Kari leise fragte:**

"**Na? So schlimm?"**

"**Du brauchst dich gar nicht rauszureden, das bekommst du alles zurück."**

"**Das war es mir wert. Ich versuche schon seit Jahren, dich zum Tanzen zu animieren, und jetzt hat es endlich geklappt. Sieg für mich!"**

"**Du hast mir ja gar keine andere Wahl gelassen."**

"**Sehr richtig, mein Lieber. Und es hat sich doch gelohnt, oder etwa nicht?"**

**Unauffällig streckte Tk ihr die Zunge raus, und sie musste kichern, ehe sie sich über andere Dinge unterhielten.**

**Zu Tks großer Erleichterung dauerte der Tanz nicht sehr lange, und nachdem er wie die anderen applaudiert hatte fasste er Kari an der Hand und ging an den Rand der Tanzfläche.**

"**Geschafft!", seufzte er, und Kari musste lachen.**

"**Ach, jetzt stell dich nicht so an! Mein Gott, wie kann man so eine Mimose sein?"**

"**Wie du siehst gelingt mir das ganz gut."**

"**Ja, das sehe ich."**

**Ein Diener kam mit Getränken vorbei, und beide nahmen sich einen Kelch. Sie redeten gerade über belanglose Themen, als der Blick des Blonden zufällig wieder zurück zur Tanzfläche wanderte - und er Aliana und Davis sah, welche etwas unbeholfen mit einander tanzten. Davis war kein guter Tänzer, doch das machte ihm nichts aus, und immer wieder sah Tk seine Schwester über einen Kommentar von Davis lachen, die Wangen gerötet, den Blick nur ab und zu schüchtern auf seinen Freund gerichtet. Und da traf es ihn wie ein Schlag.**

"**Nein!", meinte er und ihm klappte der Mund nach unten, und Kari sah ihn nur erstaunt an.**

"**Wie, nein? Ich finde schon, dass du Kelana oder Rédon einmal auf deine magischen Fähigkeiten ansprechen und sie fragen solltest, ob es hier so etwas wie einen Lehrer für Zauberer gibt.""Das meinte ich nicht", hauchte er, nun grinsend, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und flüsterte:**

"**Sieh mal zur Tanzfläche! Davis und Aliana tanzen zusammen!"Die Brünette sah kurz hin, fand das ungleiche Paar und sah schulterzuckend zu Tk zurück.**

"**Ja, und? Was ist dabei?"**

**Der Blonde sah sich nach links und rechts um, ehe er die Stimme senkte und erzählte:**

"**Kurz, bevor du vorhin zu mir kamst, war Aliana bei mir, um mit mir zu reden."**

"**Wirklich? Versteht ihr euch denn jetzt besser?"**

"**Ich würde sagen, Phasenweise ist es Okay. Es kommt und geht. Aber darauf wollte ich nicht hinaus. Sie hat total unsicher gewirkt, und ich war überrascht, dass sie gerade mit mir reden wollte, immerhin ist es ja nicht so, dass wir die dicksten Freunde sind.""Stimmt. Und was wollte sie?"**

**Überrascht sah Kari, dass Tk etwas rot wurde und verlegen grinste.**

"**Nun… Zuerst wollte sie wissen, mit wie vielen Frauen ich schon etwas hatte."**

**Ungläubig riss Kari Mund und Augen auf.**

"**Nein! Das hat sie dich nicht gefragt!"**

"**Doch, hat sie. Ich war mindestens so geschockt wie du jetzt, wollte es ihr nicht sagen, doch sie hat nicht locker gelassen. Dann fragte sie mich aus, wie man jemandem, den man sehr mag, sagen soll, dass man ihn mag, und was man da sagen soll. Mir schien, dass sie sich in irgendjemanden verliebt hat, und als ich sie fragte, ob ich ihn kenne, meinte sie nur 'Vielleicht', hat dabei aber irgendwie - geheimnisvoll vor sich hingelächelt."**

**Er hob auffordern die Augenbrauen, und da verstand Kari.**

**Ihre Augen waren immer noch weit aufgerissen, als sie wieder zu Davis und Aliana sah, aber dieses Mal erschienen sie ihr in einem völlig anderen Licht.**

"**Nein! Davis? Aliana hat sich in - Davis verliebt?"**

"**Ich denke schon." Er gluckste vor sich hin, beobachtete die beiden ebenfalls. "Schau sie dir doch an. Für mich sieht das ziemlich verliebt aus."Eine Weile beobachteten die beiden das tanzende Paar, ehe die Brünette mitleidig aufseufzte und den Kopf schüttelte.**

"**Und Davis scheint es nicht mal zu merken. Er redet in einer Tour auf sie ein. Oh je…"**

"**Früher oder später wird er das schon merken." Tk legte den Kopf schief, beobachtete die beiden weiter. "Weißt du was? Es hört sich jetzt vielleicht seltsam an, aber ich denke, die beiden würden nicht einmal so ein schlechtes Paar abgeben."**

"**Was?" Entsetzt sah Kari ihn an. "Davis, Mr Ich-kann-reden-ohne-Punkt-und-Komma und deine Schwester, Miss Sprich-oder-sieh-mich-an-und-du-bist-tot? Hast du sie noch alle?" **

"**Soweit ich weiß ist mein Geisteszustand noch völlig in Ordnung. Ja, okay, die beiden mögen sehr unterschiedlich sein - aber sie sind beide sehr temperamentvoll, nur eben auf unterschiedlichen Ebenen."**

"**Wohl eher auf unterschiedlichen Dimensionen."**

"**Jetzt überleg doch mal: Aliana ist sehr mürrisch, Davis ein sehr fröhlicher Kerl. Ich denke, sie könnte ihn etwas erwachsener und verantwortungsvoller machen, und er könnte in ihr noch ein bisschen das Kind herauskitzeln, das noch immer in ihr steckt. Schon mal daran gedacht?"**

**Kari runzelte die Stirn, ließ sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen. **

"**Ich weiß nicht… Davis ist ein toller, liebenswerter Kerl, und deine Schwester hat bestimmt auch ihre guten Seiten - sehr tief vergraben und eingesperrt, mit einem Titanschloss vorne dran - aber… Ich weiß nicht…" Sie grinste ihn nun diabolisch an. "Dir ist hoffentlich bewusst, dass du deine kleine Schwester gerade mit Davis verkuppeln willst, oder?"**

"**Ich verkupple niemanden", stellte er richtig. "Ich gebe nur meine Meinung dir gegenüber kund und beobachte, wie es weitergeht. Das ist alles."**

"**Wenn du das sagst…"Tk wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als plötzlich jemand zu ihnen trat und er aufblickte. Eine junge Frau in seinem Alter stand nun vor ihm, ihre seidigen, glänzenden, schwarzen Haare zu einer eleganten Frisur hochgesteckt, und das rubinrote Kleid schmiegte sich mehr als Vorteilhaft an ihre Rundungen. Sie knickste, dann sah sie auf. Ihr Dekollete war mehr als großzügig, und sie sah ihn aus dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen Augen an.**

"**Prinz Takeru. Wir sind uns noch nicht vorgestellt worden. Mein Name ist Prinzessin Milora, ich komme aus dem Norden Sarias. Mein Vater ist der König von **_**Bahlé**_**." **

**Tk hatte keine Ahnung, wo das war, doch er lächelte und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.**

"**Freut mich, Euch kennen zu lernen, Prinzessin Milora. Darf ich Euch meine Freundin Hikari vorstellen?"**

**Die beiden Frauen verbeugte sich, ehe Kari lächelnd aufblickte und hinzufügte:**

"**Aber bitte, nennt mich Kari. Das ist eine Abkürzung.""Oh, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde", meinte die Prinzessin und sah Kari fast schon geschockt an. "Abkürzungen geziemen sich einer jungen Dame nicht, Hikari. Wisst Ihr das denn nicht?"Kari blinzelte sie nur etwas perplex an. Okay, damit hatte sie jetzt nicht gerechnet…**

"**Eh.. Nein, das wusste ich nicht", meinte sie nur langsam und warf Tk einen Seitenblick zu, welcher sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Ihre Augen glühten. Haha, sehr lustig…**

"**Ich bin sehr froh darüber, dass Ihr endlich heimgekehrt seid, Prinz, und dass wir uns endlich kennen lernen", redete Milora weiter, konzentrierte sich wieder auf Tk und sah dabei Karis skeptischen Blick nicht. Die Stimme der Prinzessin war samtig weich und leise, ihr Klang vornehm, doch die Brünette fand sie einfach nur einschläfernd. Nicht, dass die Prinzessin irgendwie unsympathisch, eingebildet oder hinterhältig rüber kam, aber… Irgendwie sah sie Tk Karis Meinung nach etwas zu schmachtend an.**

"**Wie ich hörte, wusstet Ihr bis vor kurzem nichts von Eurer wahren Herkunft?"**

"**Es war eine ziemliche Überraschung, ja", antwortete er freundlich, und Milora nickte verständnisvoll.**

"**Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Und, wie gefällt Euch Saria bis jetzt?"**

"**Ich habe zwar noch nicht sehr viel davon gesehen, aber bis jetzt gibt es nichts zu bemängeln. Alle sind sehr freundlich und behandeln mich sehr zuvorkommend."**

"**Das freut mich von Herzen. Ich hoffe doch, Ihr gebt mir an diesem Abend noch die Ehre, mit Euch zu tanzen?" Och nö…**

"**Das - lässt sich bestimmt einrichten", meinte er und lachte gezwungen.**

"**Ihr würdet mir damit einen Herzenstraum erfüllen, mein Prinz. Es ist immer gut, zuerst mit jemandem zu tanzen, ehe man den Bund fürs Leben schließt."**

**Stille folgte ihren Worten, in welcher Kari und Tk die Schwarzhaarige nur anstarrten. Tk musste ein paar Mal blinzen, dachte, er hätte sie missverstanden, ehe ihn die Erkenntnis wie ein Schwall kaltes Wasser traf.**

"**B-Bund fürs Leben? Ihr - meint heiraten?"**

**Die Prinzessin nickte, die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit in Person.**

"**Dieses und nichts minderes. Jede adelige Frau in Eurem und meinem Alter wünscht, eines Tages an Eurer Seite zu stehen, Prinz. Und ich hoffe und bete jeden Tag zu den Göttern, dass ich dies in naher Zukunft sein werde. Eine Verbindung von **_**Eóryth Grém**_** und **_**Bahlé**_** würde jedem hier zu Gute kommen. Meine Familie wäre zumindest sehr erfreut." Sie schien Tks geschocktes Gesicht nicht einmal zu bemerken, als sie abermals knickste. "Ich fiebere unserem Tanz schon ungeduldig entgegen, Prinz Takeru. Hikari. Meine Empfehlung."**

**Und mit diesen Worten rauschte sie so sanft wie ihre Worte davon. Zurück blieben eine überraschte Kari und ein fassungsloser Tk.**

**Heiraten? War - war das hier etwa eine Brautschau?**

**Wut machte sich in ihm breit, als er den Blick schweifen ließ und nach Kelana und Rédon suchte, doch beide konnte er nicht finden. Er sah nur Aliana, welche nun etwas abseits mit Davis stand und sich offenbar köstlich amüsierte. Na gut… Dann musste eben sie herhalten.**

"**Entschuldigst du mich kurz?", knurrte er, ohne Kari anzusehen, und sie nickte nur abweisend, während sie einen großen Schluck von ihrem Wein nahm. Sie war mindestens so geschockt wie Tk, als sie zurück zu ihrem Bruder und ihren Freunden ging. Allein bei der Vorstellung, Tk könnte eines Tages eine der hier anwesenden jungen Frauen heiraten, wurde ihr ganz anders…**

"**Echt?", fragte Davis und sah Aliana mit großen Augen an. "Ihr könnt wirklich mit allen Arten von Waffen umgehen?"**

**Aliana nickte nur mit hochrotem Kopf und sah zu Boden. Es war ihr einfach so rausgerutscht, obwohl sie wusste, dass sich das als junge Dame nicht geziemte, und -**

"**Das ist total cool!" Fragend sah sie auf, in Davis' strahlendes Gesicht.**

"**Ähm… Cool? Was - bedeutet das?"**

"**Oh, ich finde das klasse! Super toll! Das heißt, wenn ich mir einen Apfel auf den Kopf legen und mich am Ende des Saales hinstellen würde, könntet Ihr ihn mir vom Kopf schießen?"**

"**Ich - denke schon, ja."**

"**Oh Mann, das ist so cool!" Davis war ganz aufgeregt, und auch Aliana musste lächeln. **

"**Wirklich? Ihr findet das nicht - seltsam?"**

"**Seltsam? Warum denn? Ich wünschte, ich könnte so etwas."**

"**Wenn Ihr wollt, könnte ich Euch darin unterrichten - aber nur, wenn Ihr es wirklich wollt!", fügte sie schnell hinzu, war aber mehr als überrascht, als Davis ihre Hände packte und aufgeregt rief:**

"**Macht Ihr Witze? Klar will ich! Wann soll's losgehen?"**

"**Ich - morgen, wenn es Euch recht ist.""Oh, das ist der absolute Hammer! Ich kann's kaum erwarten! Wir können ja dann auch -""Aliana?"**

**Davis und die junge Prinzessin sahen auf, direkt in Tks glühende Augen. Davis strahlte den Freund an.**

"**Hey, Tk, die Party ist echt klasse! Deine Schwester hat versprochen, mir morgen Bogenschießen beibringen! Ist das nicht der absolute Hammer?"**

"**Ganz Toll", meinte er nur, wandte den Blick aber nicht von der Prinzessin ab, als er sie am Arm packte und an ihr Ohr zischte:**

"**Kann ich dich kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?" Er zog sie einfach mit sich, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten. "Ich bringe sie dir gleich wieder, Davis."**

"**Okay, ich warte! Oh Mann, das wird sooo klasse!", murmelte er noch zu sich selbst, als er gut gelaunt zurück zu seinen Freunden ging.**

"**Au, hör auf, so fest zu drücken!", zischte die Prinzessin, als Tk sie aus dem Saal nach draußen in den Schlossgarten zerrte. Dort angekommen riss sie sich los und funkelte ihn an. "Was soll denn das?"**

"**Wusstest du, dass die ganzen jungen Frauen hier sind, damit ich mir eine Braut aussuchen kann?", knurrte er, und verständnislos sah sie ihn an.**

"**Was? Darum zerrst du mich hier raus?"**

"**Wusstest du es, Aliana?"**

"**Nun… Was heißt wissen? Du bist ein junger Prinz, Erbe des mächtigsten Königreiches von Saria, der Sohn des Drachen, erhoffte Rettung gegen Kréon. Natürlich will jeder im Königreich, dass du seine oder ihre Tochter heiratest."**

"**Ich will überhaupt niemanden von hier heiraten!", knurrte er, darum bemüht, nicht laut zu werden. "Haben Rédon und Kelana deshalb das Fest gegeben? Damit ich auf Brautschau gehe?"**

"**Sie sind deine Eltern, natürlich wollen sie, dass du eine gute Partie machst. Aber das Fest ist gegeben worden, um dich willkommen zu heißen. Unsere Eltern sind in dieser Hinsicht sehr - freigiebig. Wenn du jemanden findest - gut. Wenn nicht - auch gut. Sie werden dich auf jeden Fall nicht zur Heirat zwingen. Glaube mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass sich vor allem Vater nach der Sache mir Rhyno davor hütet, dir wieder zu nahe zu treten. Was auch daran liegt, dass Mama ihn beiseite genommen hat."**

**Die Wut des Blonden verflog, er entspannte sich sichtbar.**

"**Gut. Ich hätte es ihnen auch nicht geraten. Mann, ich dachte, ich bekomm gleich einen Herzinfarkt. Oder Platz vor Wut."**

**Nun neugierig geworden sah die junge Prinzessin ihren Bruder an.**

"**Wieso? Was war denn?"**

"**Diese Prinzessin - Milora kam zu mir und hat mir mitgeteilt, wie überaus erfreut und glücklich sie wäre, wenn ich **_**sie**_** vor allen anderen zu meiner Braut auserkoren würde."**

**Abgewidert verzog Aliana das Gesicht.**

"**Milora? Ich warne dich: Wenn du die nimmst kratze ich dir die Augen aus! Und vertrau mir, ich tue dir damit auch noch einen Gefallen, denn nach einem Monat mit ihr stirbst du automatisch an Langeweile oder wählst den Freitod. Dieses braunäugige Püppchen kennt nicht einmal die Bedeutung der Wörter 'Spaß' und 'Emotionen'." Sie schnaubte aus, und Tk musste unwillkürlich grinsen.**

"**Du magst sie nicht besonders, nicht wahr?"**

**Aliana zuckte mit den Schultern. **

"**Sie ist nett - aber so, so langweilig. Sie hat ständig etwas zu meckern, was sich für 'eine Dame geziemt' oder nicht. Das ist das einzige Thema, das sie interessiert. 'Offene Haare geziemen sich nicht'… 'Lautes Lachen geziemt sich nicht'… 'Einem Mann länger als zwei Sekunden in die Augen zu sehen geziemt sich nicht'… 'In Gesellschaft laut zu niesen geziemt sich nicht'… Am besten sollte man nicht einmal auffällig atmen, immerhin könnte es dann ja jemanden auffallen, dass du ein lebendes Wesen bist, und das geziemt sich bestimmt auch nicht für eine Dame!"**

**Sie äffte Miloras sanfte, ruhige Stimme nach, war aber zum Schluss wieder lauter geworden, und Tk musste lachen.**

"**Ja, Kari hat auch schon Bekanntschaft mit ihren Was-sich-für-eine-Dame-geziemt-Regeln gemacht." Er machte eine Pause, als er seine Schwester nun diabolisch grinsend ansah. "Also… Davis, he?"**

**Aliana versteifte sich, wurde rot und sah zur Seite.**

"**Ich - weiß nicht, was du meinst. Was soll mit ihm sein?"**

**Tk grinste nur weiter.**

"**Gib es auf, Aliana, du bist durchschaut. Na dann: Ich wünsche dir viel Glück! Doch ich gebe dir noch einen Tipp mit auf den Weg, was Davis betrifft: Er wird nicht merken, **_**das**_** und **_**was**_** du von ihm willst, wenn du es ihm nicht direkt ins Gesicht schleuderst. Er ist ein klasse Kerl, wirklich, einer meiner besten Freunde, doch er ist in mancherlei Hinsicht nicht gerade der Schnellste."Beleidigt und missmutig sah Aliana ihren Bruder an, den Mund zusammengekniffen, als Tk sich umdrehte, eine Hand zum Gruße erhoben, und noch rief:**

"**Ich wünsche dir viel Erfolg! Und schön anständig bleiben!"**

**Aliana blieb noch eine Weile einfach so stehen, doch langsam verschwand ihr verbissener Ausdruck und wich einem lächelnden. Na ja… Dann mal auf in den Kampf, oder?**

**Keiner, weder die Königsfamilie, die Gäste, noch die Wachen, bemerkten die Schatten, die sich unter ihnen befanden. Ihre Augen sahen alles, ihre Ohren hörten alles. Und so sah und hörte auch **_**er**_** alles.**

**Seine roten Augen glühten in dem unnatürlich bleichen Gesicht, während sich ein gehässiges Grinsen um seinen Mund abzeichnete.**

"**Genieße den Frieden, Sohn des Drachen", flüsterte er, und sein Grinsen wurde breiter, "denn schon bald wird er vorbei sein. Du wirst leiden - und dir wünschen, ich hätte dich damals, als du noch ein Baby warst, einfach umgebracht. Du wirst mich darum anbetteln, deinem Leiden ein Ende zu bereiten, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin…"**

**Er lachte leise vor sich hin, als er sich umdrehte und im Schutze der Nacht verschwand. Die Zeit war gekommen - und mit seiner Zeit der Untergang von Saria!**


	14. Von Tod und Leben

**Ich kann nicht glauben, dass schon wieder ein Kapitel fertig ist… Die ersten haben so, so lange gedauert, und nun scheint mir alles irgendwie zuzufliegen. Ha, Sachen gibt's… ****J**

**Na ja, ich freue mich jedenfalls, euch das 14. Kapitel präsentieren zu dürfen! Wie einigen von euch eventuell aufgefallen sein könnte habe ich die Altersempfehlung etwas raufgestuft, warum werdet ihr noch merken, ich will ja nichts vorwegnehmen. ;b**

**Nur so viel sei gesagt: Es wird düster! Und es wird gefährlich! Denn langsam brauen sich dunkle Wolken über den Freunde, vor allem über Tk, zusammen.**

**Wie versprochen passiert in diesem neuen Kapitel endlich mal etwas, und das nicht zu knapp. Also, setzt euch hin, holt euch Popcorn, ein paar Taschentücher (kleiner Tipp am Rande, falls ihr nah am Wasser gebaut sein solltet) und entscheidet selbst, ob ich mein 'Action-Versprechen' einhalten konnte. **

**Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass es gerade diese Action-Szenen sind, die mir schwerer fallen als das andere, da man eine Balance finden muss zwischen einem zügigen Vorankommen und doch einer bildlichen Sprache. **

**Na ja… Ich hoffe, es ist mir trotzdem einigermaßen gelungen, ich habe mir Mühe gegen. **

**Schreibt mir einfach, wie ihr es findet, denn gerade eure netten Kommentare sind der Grund, warum mir diese Geschichte so sehr am Herzen liegt.**

**Und, wie üblich, ist auch die Kritik ein gern gesehener Gast! ;)**

**Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen!**

**Eure Scarlett**

_**XIV: **_**Von Tod und Leben**

**Vorsichtig spähte Tk um die Ecke eines Ganges, ob sich jemand darin befand, ehe er vorsichtig weiterlief. Bei jedem kleinen Geräusch sah er sich um. Und das aus gutem Grund. Drei Tage waren seit dem Fest vergangen - und es waren die drei stressigsten Tage seines Lebens gewesen, was angesichts der Abenteuer, die er schon erlebt hatte, schon ziemlich beeindruckend war. Hatten sich die Prinzessinnen am Fest noch sehr zurück gehalten, konnte er nun keine zehn Meter mehr laufen, ohne dass eine von ihnen - oder mehrere - wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und sich an ihn heftete. Ständig bekam er Geschenke und Briefe zugeschoben, und selbst einige der Väter hatten ihn sich schon zur Brust genommen und ihn auf die Vorzüge einer Verbindung mit ihren Töchtern hingewiesen. Auch ein paar Drohungen waren dabei gewesen, sollte eine Tochter abgewiesen werden. Es war zum verrückt werden… Wie sich herausgestellt hatte war Milora noch sehr zurückhaltend, bescheiden und angenehm gewesen im Vergleich zu manch anderen. Wie zum Beispiel…**

"**Prinz Takeru!"**

**Der Blonde zuckte zusammen und zog den Kopf ein. Oh nein…**

**Ein erzwungenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht drehte er sich um und sah der jungen, braunhaarigen Prinzessin mit den blassblauen Augen entgegen. **

"**Prinzessin Amera. Wie - schön, Euch so schnell wieder zu sehen."**

**Von all den jungen Damen am Hof war die Prinzessin aus dem Osten Sarias wohl die aufdringlichste und penetranteste. Egal, wo er sich befand, sie war da. Es war gruselig…**

**Wie selbstverständlich hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn mit sich, lachte schrill und laut auf.**

"**Ich habe Euch auch den ganzen Morgen gesucht! Nach dem Frühstück seid Ihr so schnell verschwunden, dabei wollte ich mit Euch doch so gerne einen Spaziergang durch den Schlossgarten machen."**

"**Ja…" Was auch der Grund gewesen war, warum er sich schnell aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.**

"**Aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm, nicht wahr?" Sie grinste ihn, wie sie dachte, verführerisch an. "Bis zum Ende des Monats ist es noch lange, wir haben noch genug Zeit, uns kennen zu lernen." Hurra… "Aber findet Ihr es nicht bemitleidenswert, wie sich die anderen Prinzessinnen an Euch dranhängen?" Sie schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge, und der Blonde war so taktvoll, sein Lachen in ein Hüsteln umzuwandeln.**

"**Eh…"**

"**Ich bin ganz Eurer Meinung. Ihnen muss doch klar sein, dass sie im Gegensatz zu anderen Anwesend nicht die geringste Chance bei Euch haben."**

"**Nun…""Und ist Euch das Kleid von Prinzessin Hilane aufgefallen? Bei ihrer Figur sollte sie wirklich kein gelb tragen, das betont doch nur ihre - beachtlichen Rundungen."**

**Sie sah ihn vielsagend an, und der Blonde seufzte auf. Er persönlich mochte Hilane sehr gerne. Trotz ihrer üppigen Figur und den paar Pfunden zuviel war sie eine hübsche Frau, angenehm, lustig - und sie schien wirklich nicht im geringsten an ihm interessiert, was eindeutig ein Pluspunkt war.**

"**Ich fand, dass sie eigentlich sehr hübsch aussah."**

"**Eure Höflichkeit ehrt Euch, Takeru. Aber mir könnt Ihr es doch ruhig sagen. Wir sind doch unter uns."**

**Sie zwinkerte ihm wieder zu, ehe die weiter plapperte. Das einzig positive an Amera war, dass er sich nicht einmal die Mühe machen musste, angesichts ihrer Fragen eine passable Antwort zu finden. Sie bestritt eine Konversation auch gut alleine, auch, wenn sie nicht gerade die angenehmste Stimme hatte. Nach prinzipiell einer Viertel Stunde mit ihr hatte Tk immer ein Pochen an der Schläfe, zusammen mit einem ziemlich unangenehmen Piepton im Ohr… **

**Amera redete einfach weiter auf ihn ein, schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, dass Tk einfach immer nur nickte, ohne wirklich zuzuhören. Konnte ihn nicht irgendwer retten?**

"**Ah, Prinz Takeru, da seid Ihr ja!"**

**Amera stoppte in ihrem Monolog, und beide wandten sich um. Tiran, der Sohn eines Fürsten aus dem Norden, kam grinsend auf die beiden zugelaufen, und unauffällig atmete der Blonde tief durch. Gott sei Dank…**

**Tiran war ungefähr sechs Jahre älter als Tk, groß gewachsen, schlank, kräftig, die dunkelblonden Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden. Seine hellbraunen Augen blitzen, als er sich vor Tk und Amera verbeuge und dann an den Blonden gewandt meinte:**

"**Takeru, ein paar andere und ich wollten uns gerade auf zu einer kleinen Jagd machen. Habt Ihr vielleicht Lust, uns zu begleiten? Es wäre uns allen eine große Ehre."**

"**Der Prinz und ich wollten gerade -", fing Amera hochmütig an, doch Tk unterbrach sie, als er hektisch rief:**

"**Ich bin dabei!", sich von der aufdringlichen und etwas perplexen Prinzessin losmachte und meinte, während er sich zusammen mit Tiran entfernte:**

"**Ich hoffe, Ihr seid nicht traurig, Prinzessin. Wir - holen unseren kleinen Spaziergang bestimmt irgendwann mal nach, versprochen.""Oh. In Ordnung. Habt viel Spaß!", rief sie noch, und Tk winkte ihr zu, ehe er und Tiran hinter einer Ecke verschwunden waren.**

**Der Fürstensohn grinste den jungen Prinzen an, war aber etwas erstaunt, als dieser ihn plötzlich umarmte und meinte:**

"**Oh Gott, Ihr habt keine Ahnung, wie dankbar ich Euch bin! Egal, was Ihr Euch wünscht, Ihr sollt es bekommen!"**

**Tiran lachte, als er dem Blonden auf die Schulter klopfte.**

"**Ja, es schien mir, dass Ihr etwas Hilfe dringend nötigt habt. Und ich weiß selbst, wie anstrengend Amera sein kann."**

"**Anstrengend, ha!" Die beiden jungen Männer machten sich auf zu den Stallungen. "Sie hat das Wort 'Anstrengung' neu definiert. Die Frau redet und redet, ich könnte tot neben ihr liegen, und sie würde immer noch weiterreden!""Ja, ja…" Sie traten aus dem Schloss, auf dem Weg zu den Ställen. "Und? Wie gefällt Euch das Schlossleben denn so?"**

"**Gut. Doch ja, es ist - gut."**

**Sie waren bei den Ställen angekommen, wo bereits einige andere der jungen Prinzen, Fürsten- und Grafensöhne ihre Pharkons sattelten - bzw. satteln ließen. Tiran lachte nur laut auf.**

"**Okay. Und was denkt Ihr wirklich?"**

**Gedankenverloren streichelte der Blonde über Varzis' Nacken, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er hatte sich später am Festabend mit Tiran so etwas wie angefreundet. Er mochte ihn, wirklich, er war angenehm, bescheiden und lustig. Und er hatte ihn eben vor Amera gerettet.**

**Langsam sah er auf und den jungen Fürsten an.**

"**Es ist ungewohnt", antwortete er schließlich, und auch einige der anderen jungen Männer sahen auf. "Ihr wisst, wo ich aufgewachsen bin. Es war kein Schloss, kein Palast, aber ich fand es schön. Ich - war es gewohnt, für mich selbst zu sorgen, eigenständig zu sein. Und hier…" Er sah sich um, seufzte auf. "Ich bin so gut wie nie alleine, entweder, ich werde bewacht oder von den Damen belagert. Und das ganze bedienen… Wie gesagt, ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass man mir jeden Wunsch von den Augen abliest und ihn augenblicklich erfüllt. Das ist alles."**

"**Es gibt schlimmeres", meinte da Yulerón, ein Prinz von Übersee, und zuckte mit den Schultern. Tk nickte.**

"**Ja, sicher. Trotzdem…" Er holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann schwang er sich auf Varzis' Rücken. Mittlerweile hatte er den Bogen wirklich raus. "Los, meine Herren. Lasst uns wenigstens für einige Stunden dem Hof entfliehen. Zumal ich wirklich noch nicht viel von meinem Königreich gesehen habe."**

"**Dann wird es Zeit, das zu ändern", grinste Tiran, und schwang sich ebenfalls wie die anderen auf ihre Pharkon.**

"**Ja, das sehe ich genauso." Der Blonde wollte gerade das Kommando geben, als sein Blick auf eine bestimmte Person fiel - und er etwas stutzte. Missmutig sah Prinz Likam ihn an, der Mund nicht mehr als ein Strich, die grauen Augen blitzend und immer noch wütend auf ihn gerichtet.**

"**Tiran?", flüsterte der Blonde, ohne die Augen von dem Schwarzhaarigen zu lassen, und fragend sah ihn der Ältere an. "Was - macht denn Likam hier?"**

**Tiran folgte dem Blick des Blonden und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.**

"**Er wollte mir, keine Ahnung, warum. Er nimmt normalerweise an keiner Jagd Teil, doch der Vorschlag kam eigentlich von ihm. Ich fand das auch seltsam, aber wer weiß? Vielleicht will er sich ja mit Euch aussöhnen? Wunder geschehen angeblich wirklich immer mal wieder."**

"**Ja, vielleicht." Der Blonde fand es zwar immer noch merkwürdig, dachte sich aber nichts weiter dabei. Vielleicht hatte Tiran ja Recht…**

**Sie wollten gerade los, als wieder jemand Tks Namen rief und dieser innerlich aufstöhnte. Nicht doch…**

"**Prinz Takeru!" Eilig rannte Maléhk auf ihn zu, verbeugte sich kurz, ehe er ihn grimmig ansah. "Wo wollt Ihr hin?"**

"**Auf die Jagd. Na ja", schmunzelte er und grinste schief, "ich denke, die anderen werden jagen und ich werde einfach mit reiten, da ich sowieso nichts treffen werde."**

"**Ihr solltet das Schlossgelände nicht so einfach verlassen, mein Prinz. Das ist zu gefährlich!"**

"**Ich bin ja nicht alleine, Maléhk."**

"**Ja, habt keine Furcht, General", meinte Tiran und grinste. "Wir beschützen den Prinzen schon. Es ist lediglich eine kleine Jagd."**

**Maléhk blickte immer noch grimmig drein, ehe er schließlich nickte und meinte:**

"**Na gut, aber ich komme mit.""Maléhk…"**

"**Keine Diskussion, mein Prinz, ich bitte um Verzeihung. Euer Vater und Eure Mutter würden nicht wollen, dass Ihr ohne Begleitung das Schloss verlasst. Ich muss darauf bestehen, mit Euch zu kommen. Und da der König im Moment nicht hier ist obliegt es meiner Verantwortung, für Eure Sicherheit zu sorgen."**

**Tk rollte mit den Augen, ehe er geschlagen meinte:**

"**Na gut, wie du willst. Wo ist Rédon überhaupt?"**

"**Er und die anderen Verbündeten haben das Schloss vor ungefähr einer Stunde verlassen, um ein paar - Dinge zu klären."**

"**Scheinbar streng geheim, diese Dinge", flüsterte Tiran und grinste, und auch der Blonde musste lächeln.**

"**Gut, Maléhk, wie du willst. Wir warten."**

**Der General verbeugte sich abermals, ehe er sich umdrehte und schon nach seinem Pharkon brüllte. Der Blonde schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, ehe er sich an Tiran wandte und schräg grinsend meinte:**

"**Wie gesagt: Es ist ungewohnt - und langsam aber sicher ziemlich lästig."**

**Tiran und die anderen lachten, und nur kurze Zeit später stießen auch Maléhk und noch ein paar andere Wachen zu ihnen.**

**Vergnügt machte sich die Männerrunde auf den Weg, hinein in den nahe Eóryth Grém gelegenem Wald. Niemand von ihnen bemerkte die Schatten, die ihnen folgten…**

"**Ah!"**

**Seufzend genoss Tk das kühle Nass, als er abermals die Hände in die Fluten des kleinen Flusses tauchte und damit sein erhitztes Gesicht etwas abkühlte.**

**Die Sonne stand im Zenit, es war Mittag, und die orange Scheibe brannte unbarmherzig auf die Jagdgemeinschaft nieder. Nicht, dass auch nur einer von ihnen etwas erlegt hätte. Das hätte den Blonden auch sehr gewundert angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie so laut gewesen waren, dass es auch ein Tauber hätte hören müssen. Doch er genoss den Tag sehr, weg vom Schloss, weg von den Damen - weg von dem Leben und den Verpflichtungen als Prinz. Na ja, Maléhk und die anderen Wachen nervten schon ein wenig, doch sie hielten sich zurück und behielten den Wald einfach nur argwöhnisch im Auge, als befürchteten sie, dass jede Sekunde ein Ungeheuer dort heraus springen und ihn anfallen könnte.**

**Sie hatten gerade eine kleine Rast gemacht, und Tk hatte die Gunst der Stunde genutzt, um sich etwas von der Gruppe zu entfernen, da sich Maléhk gerade mit einem der Prinzen angeregt über Kampfstrategien unterhielt.**

**Langsam richtete er sich auf, schloss die Augen und sog die würzige Waldluft ein. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass er richtig hatte durchatmen können, ohne, dass ständig irgendwelche Augen - meistens mehrere - wachsam auf ihn gerichtet waren. Der Wald war ruhig, er hörte Vögel - oder wie auch immer das hier genannt wurde - singen, und ein sanfter, warmer Sommerwind wehte durch die Blätter der seltsam aussehenden Bäume. Er musste leise vor sich hinlachen wenn er daran dachte, dass bei ihm zuhause gerade Winter gewesen war. Erinnerungen an sein Zuhause kamen in ihm hoch, an seine Eltern, die Schule - an sein Leben. Er ertappte sich selbst oft bei dem Gedanken, dass ihm sein altes Leben oft so fern erschien, wie ein Traum, den er einmal gehabt hatte. Knapp drei Wochen waren sie jetzt schon hier, drei Wochen, in denen er viel erfahren und erlebt hatte - und noch mehr erfahren und erleben würde, dass war ihm bewusst. Viele guten Dinge, sicher - aber, so realistisch war er, auch sehr viele grausame. Er hatte die Bediensteten im Schloss oft über Kréon reden hören, hatte den Geschichten gelauscht, die man sich über ihn erzählte. Geschichten von Zerstörung, Schmerz, Trauer - und Tod. So viele Leben hatte dieser Krieg schon eingefordert, und es würden noch mehr werden. Und doch war er nun hier, ging auf die Jagd mit Prinzen, Fürsten und Grafen - ganz so, als ob nichts wäre. Er wollte es nicht, doch Scham überkam ihn. Er war hier, um das Leiden zu beenden, nicht, um Spaß zu haben. Er wusste das, dies war der Grund für sein Kommen, und doch hatte er in all den drei Wochen noch nichts bewegt. Rein gar nichts. Sicher, er trainierte mit Maléhk, doch um seine magischen Fähigkeiten, die er durchaus besaß, hatte er sich noch nicht gekümmert. **

**Er hörte die Stimmen der anderen hinter sich im Wald, wandte sich ihnen zu, ehe er seine rechte Hand betrachtete. Im Kampf mit Rhyno war sie das erste Mal erwacht - und das einzige Mal. Gut, er hatte auch seitdem nicht wirklich versucht, sie wieder einzusetzen, doch das Gefühl von damals war auch nicht mehr gekommen. Fast so, als sei es nie dagewesen.**

**Noch einmal warf er einen Blick zurück, ob jemand kam, dann holte er tief Luft, streckte seine Hand aus und konzentrierte sich auf einen kokosnussgroßen Steinsbrocken, der nur wenige Schritte vor ihm lag. Er fixierte ihn, konzentrierte sich auf das Gefühl von damals, wollte es wieder in sich aufkommen lassen. Sekunden verstrichen. Nichts geschah.**

"**Ihr könntet auch hinlaufen und ihn aufheben", kam eine belustigte Stimme hinter ihm, und als Tk sich umdrehte trat Tiran grinsend auf ihn zu. "Normalsterbliche machen das so, und ich habe gehört, dass dies auch recht gut funktioniert." Er zwinkerte dem Blonden zu, und dieser grinste nur schräg, als er den Arm wieder sinken ließ.**

"**Ja, diese Methode ist mir nicht unbekannt, und ich beherrsche sie auch ziemlich gut. Von der anderen Methode kann ich das allerdings nicht behaupten, wie Ihr seht.""Habt Geduld, Takeru. Auch Magie ist etwas, was man lernen muss. Übt Euch darin, und bald schon werdet Ihr jeden Stein im Land mit Euren Gedanken anheben können."Tk lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf.**

"**Ja, mein großes Ziel, Steine anheben."**

"**Vom Stein zum Baum, vom Baum zum Haus, vom Haus zum Schloss - und dann wird Kréon für Euch das reinste Kinderspiel sein.""Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Recht."**

**Tiran klopfte dem Blonden aufmunternd auf die Schulter, ehe er mit dem Kopf in den Wald nickte. **

"**Ihr werdet sehen, dass ich Recht habe. Zu gegebener Zeit. Nun lasst uns zu den anderen zurückgehen, nicht, dass Maléhk noch einen Tobsuchtsanfall bekommt."**

"**Ja, das sollten wir vermeiden."**

**Tk wollte sich gerade wieder seinen Reithandschuh anziehen, als er ihm zufällig zu Boden viel. Er bückte sich danach, wollte ihn wieder aufheben - als plötzlich etwas nur wenige Zentimeter über seinen Kopf hinwegflog, so nah, dass er den Wind spüren konnte. Nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später stieß Tiran neben ihm keuchend die Luft aus, und der Kopf des Blonden ruckte nach oben - und er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als sein Blick von den Augen des jungen Fürsten zu seiner Brust wanderte. Und an dem Dolch hängen blieb, der direkt in dessen Herzen steckte. **

**Ruckartig fuhr Karis Kopf nach oben, in den Himmel. Was - was war das gewesen? Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr wie wild klopfendes Herz, ihr war eiskalt. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht…**

"**Kari?" Sie schreckte auf, sah Yolei an, die etwas genervt zurücksah. "Sag mal, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"**

"**Ich…", fing sie an, doch wieder war da dieses - Gefühl. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an Yolei zu richten drehte sie sich um und stürmte davon, kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass ihr die Leute seltsame Blick zuwarfen, als sie wie eine Wilde durch die Gänge rannte, auf dem Weg zu Kelana. Sie fand sie in den Gärten.**

"**Kelana!""Hikari." Die Königin sah lächelnd auf, doch es schwand und wich der Sorge, als sie in die panischen Augen der Brünetten sah. "Was ist geschehen?"**

"**Ich - ich weiß es nicht!", hauchte sie, hörte, dass auch Yolei in den Garten trat, doch es kümmerte sie nicht. "Ich - irgendetwas ist nicht in Ordnung, ich fühle es. Wo ist Tk?"Einige Sekunden sah die Königin die junge Frau an, dann drehte sie sich um und rief:**

"**Wo ist der Prinz?"**

"**Er und ein paar der jungen Herren sind zur Jagd gegangen, meine Königin, zusammen mit Maléhk", antwortete einer der Wachen, und Kari lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.**

**Er - er war nicht im Schloss. Großer Gott…**

"**Schickt nach dem König!", bellte die sonst so ruhige, ausgeglichene und liebenswerte Frau und lief los, Kari und Yolei ihr dich auf den Versen. "Ruft die Wachen zusammen, geht in den Wald und findet den Prinzen und die anderen! Und sattelt meine Pharkon! **_**Sofort**_**!"**

**Augenblicklich rannten einige Wachen los, während Kelana selbst zu den Stallungen ging, in ihren sonst warmen, ruhigen blauen Augen glühte es. Sie hatte die Stallungen gerade erreicht, als ein Knappe einen hellbraunen Pharkon herausführte, und ohne umschweife schwang sich die Königin auf ihn.**

"**Kelana -", rief Kari, wollte mit, wenn Tk in Gefahr war - doch unter dem eisigen Blick der Königin verstummte sie abrupt.**

"**Ihr werdet hier bleiben, Hikari.""Aber wir können helfen -"**

"**Nein." Die Königin schüttelte den Kopf, fast traurig. "In dieser Angelegenheit könnt Ihr nicht helfen. **_**Los**_**!", rief sie, und ihr Pharkon preschte los, dicht hinter ihr eine Garde von gut dreißig Mann.**

**Yolei trat auf die wie wild keuchende Kari zu und nahm beruhigend die kalten Hände der Brünetten in ihre. Hoffentlich ging alles gut… **

"_**Tiran**_**!", rief Tk aus und fing den Freund auf, ehe er auf die Erde krachen konnte. "Großer Gott!"**

**Der junge Fürst versuchte, zu sprechen, aber alles, was aus seinem Mund kam, war Blut. Noch ehe Tk etwas sagen konnte zischte wieder etwas durch die Luft, und nur wenige Meter neben ihm landete ein Dolch im Gras. Tks Herz raste wie wild, als er Tiran packte und ihn mit sich zog, hinein ins Dickicht des Waldes, nur weg von der Lichtung. Wieder zischte etwas durch die Luft, ein weiterer Dolch landete nur Zentimeter neben seinem Bein, dann noch ein Zischen - und dieses Mal traf es sein Ziel.**

**Der Blonde stieß einen Schrei aus, als der Dolch ihn mit voller Wucht in der Schulter traf und ihn zu Boden schleuderte. Er stöhnte auf, als er ihn packte, und mit einem weiteren Aufschrei zog er ihn sich aus dem Fleisch. Blut tropfte auf den Boden und benetzte seine Hände, und obwohl ihm übel war kroch er wieder auf Tiran zu. Mit dem gesunden Arm packte er ihn am Kragen und kroch weiter. Er - er musste den Wald erreichen! Er musste einfach…**

**Dumpfes klirren von Metall war zu hören, er wusste, dass auch die anderen angegriffen wurden - vom wem auch immer. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten ihn vom Schutz der Bäume, als plötzlich ein Mann vor ihm stand. Langsam stand der Blonde auf, zog sein Schwert und brachte sich in Stellung. Der Fremde vor ihm war gekleidet in schwarz, und eine Maske verdeckte sein Gesicht. Zwei lange, messerscharfe Dolche lagen in seinen Händen. Jene Dolche, die nur vor wenigen Sekunden durch die Luft geflogen waren.**

**Unendliche Wut kam in dem Blonden hoch, und geblendet von heißem, weißen Zorn stürmte er brüllen auf den Fremden zu. Ohne Probleme wehrte dieser die Schläge des noch unerfahrenen Prinzen ab, schien sich nicht einmal groß Mühe zu geben. Jeden Hieb, den er austeilte, schmerzte dem Blonden in seiner verletzten Schulter, doch er weigerte sich, darauf zu achten. Er fuhr schreiend mit dem Schwert herum, und wie zum Tanz duckte sich der Fremde unter seinem Hieb durch, ehe er nach vorne und mit dem Knauf seines Dolches auf Tks Handgelenk herunter stieß. Tk konnte die Knochen brechen hören, er schrie unterdrückt auf, als er sein Schwert fallen ließ und auf die Knie sank.**

**Schweiß lief ihm in die Augen, als er aufblickte, direkt in das maskierte Gesicht des Fremden, der über ihm stand, die Dolche bedrohlich in seiner Hand blitzend.**

"**Und so nun fällt der Sohn des Drachen", flüsterte der Fremde plötzlich, seine Stimme klang eigenartig metallen, fremd, als ob sie nicht zu ihm gehören würde. Er hob seinen Dolch an, bereit, ihn auch Tk ins Herz zu rammen.**

**Beide, der Fremde und Tk zuckten zusammen, als plötzlich Maléhk brüllend aus dem Wald hervorbrach, sein Schwert erhoben, und damit herumfuhr. Gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es dem Fremden, dem Hieb des erfahrenen Kriegers auszuweichen und die nächsten abzublocken. Metall klang an Metall, die Klingen blitzten, als sie auf einander trafen. Die beiden Männer schenkten sich nichts. Es ging um Leben und Tod. Sie schienen genau gleich stark. Doch dann…**

**Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit von Maléhk genügte, als der Fremde mit einem Dolch das Schwert beiseite stieß und mit dem anderen herumfuhr. Der General brüllte auf und hielt sich die blutende Brust, doch der Fremde setzte schon nach, um ihn entgültig zu erledigen.**

**Wie in Zeitlupe spielte sich das alles vor den Augen des Blonden ab. Er sah und roch sein Blut, sah Maléhks Blut, sah Tirans Blut. Nein, nein, **_**nein**_**!**

**Blind schoss er nach oben und stürmte unbewaffnet und brüllend auf den Fremden zu. Dieser war über diesen Angriff so überrascht, dass er nicht reagierte, als Tk ihn mit dem ganzen Gewicht seines Körpers rammte und ihn so aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Beide, der Fremde und Tk, stürzten hart und schmerzhaft zu Boden, doch der Fremde erholte sich schnell wieder und fuhr mir seinem Dolch herum. Ein Stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Tks Schläfe, als er mit seinem Kopf nach hinten auswich, doch die Klinge hatten ihn nichts desto trotz getroffen. Blut vermischt mit Schweiß rann ihm in die Augen, über das ganze Gesicht. Ihm schwindelte und ihm war schlecht. Großer Gott…**

**Der Fremde sprang auf und auf den am Boden liegenden Prinzen zu, um ihm entgültig den Todesstoß zu versetzten. Maléhk war zu weit weg, als er nach seinem Schwert griff, doch er, Tk und der Fremde wussten, dass er diese Attacke nicht mehr würde abwehren können. Er nicht…**

**Ein gewaltiger Feuerball schoss plötzlich durch die Bäume, so schnell, dass auch der flinke Fremde ihm nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Die Wucht des Feuers erfasste seinen ganzen Körper, schloss ihm ein und schleuderte ihn mehrere Meter durch die Luft, ehe er gegen einen Baum und dann zu Boden krachte. Dort blieb er liegen, immer noch brennend. Er war tot.**

**Zitternd und keuchend sah Tk auf, sah in die Richtung, aus welcher der Feuerball gekommen war. Seine Sicht war verschwommen, und doch konnte er die Person gut erkennen, welche nun zum Vorschein kam.**

**Mit erhobenem Arm, die glühenden blauen Augen immer noch auf den brennenden Körper des Fremden gerichtet, trat Kelana aus dem Wald. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden ließ sie ihren Arm wieder sinken, atmete tief durch ehe sie zu ihrem Sohn rannte und ihn erleichtert in die Arme schloss.**

"**Den Göttern sei Dank", hauchte sie und drückte ihn an sich. "Wir sind noch rechtzeitig gekommen…"**

"**Die anderen?", fragte Maléhk leise, und Kelana sah ihn an. **

"**Ihnen geht es gut. Die Angreifer sind am Leben, sie konnten fliehen, als wir kamen. Bis auf ihn hier."**

**Sie stand auf und betrachtete den brennenden Mann am Boden.**

**Tk hörte sie nicht einmal mehr, als er zu dem immer noch am Boden liegenden Tiran schwankte. Die Augen des jungen Mannes waren geöffnet, so wie sein Mund - doch der Blonde musste nicht einmal den Puls fühlen, um zu wissen, dass sie auf nichts gerichtet waren.**

**Seine gesunde Hand zitterte, als sie den Dolch umschloss und er ihn hinauszog. Blut sickerte aus seinem einst schlagenden Herzen, spritze auf Gras, Erde und den Prinzen. Tk konnte nur in die einst so lebendigen Augen des erst vor kurzem gewonnenen Freundes starren. Langsam legte er eine Hand über die blutende Wunde und schloss die Augen, als jemand ihn an der Schulter berührte.**

"**Er ist tot, mein Prinz", flüsterte Maléhk, und Tk antwortete nur tonlos:**

"**Ich weiß." Er stand auf, sah den Toten immer noch an. Langsam lief Kelana auf ihren Sohn zu.**

"**Takeru, deine Wunden -"**

"**Kümmerst du dich um ihn, Maléhk?", fiel der Blonde seiner Mutter ins Wort, und der General nickte, den Blick besorgt auf die steinerne Miene des Prinzen gerichtet.**

"**Das werde ich, Majestät."**

**Tk nickte, und noch ehe Kelana ein weiteres Wort an ihn richten konnte drehte er sich um und lief schweigend und hinkend davon, zurück zu Varzis, den Dolch aus Tirans Herzen fest mit der gesunden Faust umschlossen. Der Königin wurde das Herz schwer, doch sie fühlte sich so hilflos. Denn sie sorgte sich nicht nur um die körperlichen Verletzungen ihres Sohnes… **

**Unruhig lief Kari hin und her, sah immer wieder zum Tor, durch welches Kelana und die Ritter verschwunden waren. Seit über einer Stunde waren sie nun schon weg, keiner hatte etwas von ihnen gehört. Auch Rédon war hier, war vor ein paar Minuten eingetroffen, stand nur unbeweglich da, blinzelte kein einziges Mal. Nichts konnte man in seinem Gesicht ablesen, doch Kari wusste, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Große Sorgen. Aliana stand neben ihrem Vater, kaute die ganze Zeit auf ihrer Lippe rum, auch wenn sie eher grimmig als besorgt schaute. Nur, wenn man ihr in die Augen sah, dann sah man auch darin die Angst um ihre Mutter - und vielleicht auch um ihren Bruder. Auch die Gäste hatten sich versammelt, und vor allem denjenigen, die um einen geliebten Menschen bangten, sah man die Angst an.**

**Kari blieb stehen und sah zu ihren Freunden, zu Matt. Der kühle Blonde war bleich, zitterte etwas, war einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Die Brünette seufzte. Wer konnte es ihm verübeln… Sie selbst war ebenfalls ganz krank vor Angst.**

"**Habt keine Furcht", meinte plötzlich eine leise, weiche, warme Stimme neben Kari, und verwundert sah diese auf, blickte direkt in das Gesicht einer jungen Frau, vielleicht fünf Jahre älter als sie selbst. Sie hatte die dunkelbraunen, in der Sonne rötlich schimmernden Haare zu einem dicken Zopf gebunden, und ihre hellen blauen Augen waren warm und freundlich. Sie lächelte, eine Hand auf ihren runden Bauch gelegt, welcher sich unter dem Kleid abzeichnete. Sie war hochschwanger.**

"**Ihr werdet sehen, sie alle werden wiederkommen. Habt keine Furcht - sondern Vertrauen."**

**Kari schluckte und versuchte zu lächeln, doch die Angst schnürte ihr fast die Kehle zu.**

"**Sie kommen!", rief plötzlich einer der Wachen, und der Kopf der Brünetten fuhr herum, Richtung Tor, wie auch die der anderen. Langsam wurden die mächtigen Schlosstore geöffnet und gab so den Blick auf die Heimkehrer frei - und Kari stieß dankend und den Tränen nahe ein Stoßgebet zum Himmel aus.**

**Tk ritt zusammen mit seiner Mutter am Kopf des Zuges, den Blick emotionslos zu Boden gewandt. Eine stark blutende Wunde klaffte an seiner Schläfe, auch seine linke Schulter schien verletzt, und er presste das rechte Handgelenk an seine Brust. In seiner linken konnte sie einen Dolch erkennen. Auch Maléhk konnte sie sehen.**

**Weinend liefen die Frauen auf ihre Männer zu, so wie auch die Mütter und Väter. Der Zug hielt an, und man half den Verletzten von ihren Pharkons. Auch Kari und die anderen rannten auf Tk zu und schlossen ihn in die Arme.**

"**Gott sei Dank", hauchte die Brünette an sein Ohr, ehe sie ihn wieder ansah. "Ich hatte solche Angst um dich." Er erwiderte den Blick nicht, schwieg, und sie runzelte die Stirn. "Tk?"**

**Ein unterdrückter Schrei neben ihnen ließ alle aufblicken, und Kari sah die schwangere Frau von gerade eben, welche entsetzt und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf einen Mann sah, welcher schlaff über dem Rücken eines Pharkons lag. Eine kalte Hand fasste nach dem Herz der Brünetten. Großer Gott, nein…**

"_**Tiran**_**!", schrie die Frau los und barg den Kopf ihres toten Mannes in ihren Armen, hemmungslos schluchzend. "Bei den Göttern, nein, nein, nein… Tiran…" Tirans Eltern versuchten, ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen, ihre Schwiegertochter vom Leichnam ihres Mannes wegzuzerren, doch sie wehrte sich dagegen, schrie und weinte einfach nur. Betreten sahen alle zu Boden, nur Tk starrte sie an. Die junge, hochschwangere Frau, Tirans Frau, bebte am ganzen Körper, schüttelte immer und immer wieder den Kopf. Sie bedeckte das Gesicht ihres toten Mannes mit Küssen, wollte nicht von ihm ablassen, so sehr Tirans Eltern auch auf sie einredeten. Niemand redete, bedrücktes Schweigen hatte sich wie ein Schleier auf die Anwesenden gelegt. Ein Schleier der Trauer und des Todes. Kein Wind wehte, als schien die Natur selbst geschockt und voller Trauer. Nur die klagenden Schreie von Tirans Frau waren zu hören.**

**Plötzlich stoppten die Schreie, sie riss die Augen auf, ehe sie zusammenbrach, sich den Bauch halten. Sie musste von Tirans Vater gestützt werden, konnte sich selbst nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Panisch, die Augen rot, ihr Gesicht noch feucht von den Tränen, sah sie auf, den Blick auf nichts bestimmtes gerichtet. **

"**Oh, Ihr Götter… Nein… Nicht - nicht jetzt…"**

**Sie schrie wieder auf, vor körperlichem und seelischem Schmerz, krümmte sich zusammen, sich ständig eine Hand an den Bauch pressend.**

"**Das Kind!", rief Tirans Mutter, ihre Stimme schwankte. "Das - das Kind kommt!"**

"**Schnell, ins Schloss mit ihr!", wies Kelana an, warf noch einen Blick auf ihren Sohn. Tks Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen, er sah Tirans Frau einfach nur an. "Los, schnell! Hinein mit ihr!"**

"**Nein!", schrie die junge Frau, wehrte sich, immer noch weinend, mit Händen und Füßen, als man sie hinein ins Schloss zwang. "Nein, **_**Tiran**_**!"Bedrückt sahen ihr alle hinterher, und auch, nachdem sie im Schloss verschwunden war, konnte man noch ihre Schreie und ihr Weinen hören. Kari schluckte die Tränen runter, als sie ihren besten Freund wieder ansah. Auch Rédon trat nun zu seinem Sohn, Sorge und Mitleid in den grünen Augen.**

"**Takeru, du musst -", setzte er an, doch Tk schob sich einfach wortlos an ihm vorbei, die Augen zu Boden gewandt.**

"**Teeks, warte doch!", rief Matt aus, rannte auf ihn zu und packte ihn an einer Schulter. "Deine Verletzungen -" Mitten im Satz brach Matt ab, als sein kleiner Bruder plötzlich herumwirbelte, die glühenden, blauen Augen auf ihn gerichtet, den Dolch in den Hand - und diesen direkt auf Matt gerichtet. Geschockt, völlig entsetzt, sah dieser nur zurück.**

"**Lasst mich einfach alle in Frieden!", knurrte der Blonde bedrohlich, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte und im Schloss verschwand.**

**Auch Kari war geschockt, sah zu Rédon auf, den Kopf schüttelnd. Sie - sie verstand das nicht… Der König seufzte nur, die Hände wütend zu Fäusten geballt, als er in Gedanken knurrte:**

'_**Kréon, du elendiger Bastard!'**_

**Doch er wusste, dass seine Wut weder ihm noch seinem Sohn half. Er wünschte sich, ihm zu helfen, ihm seine Schmerzen - psychisch und physisch - zu nehmen. Wenn er nur wüsste, wie. Wenn er das nur wüsste…**

**Alle waren so sehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen beschäftigt, dass niemand auf eine Person achtete, welche etwas abseits stand - und um deren Mund sich ein gehässiges Grinsen gelegt hatte. Ja, der Sohn des Drachen sollte leiden - und er würde noch mehr leiden, dafür würde er schon noch sorgen!**

**Fast schon fluchtartig stürmte Tk in sein Zimmer und verriegelte die Türe hinter sich. Zitternd sank er an der Türe herab, ließ den Kopf gegen das massive Holz sinken, starrte wie gebannt auf das Blut, welches seine Hände bedeckte. Es war sein Blut - und das von Tiran. Tiran, der heute Vater wurde - wenn er noch leben würde. Doch das tat er nicht. Er war tot, getötet durch einen Dolch, der eigentlich ihm gegolten hatte. Nicht er hätte heute sterben sollen - sondern Tk.**

**Der Blick des Blonden verschleierte sich, als ihm Tränen in den Augen brannten.**

"**Oh Gott", flüsterte er und schloss die Augen, als Tränenkrämpfe seinen geschundenen, schmerzenden Körper erschütterten. "Oh, Gott, vergib mir… Bitte, vergib mir… Es tut mir so Leid… Tiran, es tut mir so unendlich Leid…"**

**Er weinte einfach, die gesunde, blutverschmierte Hand auf das Gesicht gepresst, während die Schreie von Tirans Frau durch die Gänge hallten, als sie einem neuen, kleinen Wesen das Leben schenkte…**

**Unbeweglich stand Kréon in seinem Zimmer und sah die fünf Männer in Schwarz starr an. Nichts zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht, nur seine roten Augen glühten.**

"**Er lebt also immer noch", flüsterte er, doch etwas bedrohliches lag in seiner Stimme. Etwas tödliches. **

**Die Männer senkten die Köpfe zu Boden, als einer von ihnen meinte:**

"**Ja, Herr. Die - Die Königin muss es irgendwie erfahren haben, noch ehe wir es zu Ende bringen konnten. Wir haben unser Bestes versucht, aber -"**

**Brüllend wirbelte Kréon mit ausgestreckter Hand herum, und wie von Geisterhand wurde der Mann, der gesprochen hatte, gepackt und hochgehoben. Röchelnd fasste er sich an die Kehle, welche ihm zugedrückt wurde - von etwas, das er weder sehen noch fassen konnte.**

"**Euer Bestes war eben nicht gut genug!", schrie Kréon, die roten Augen glühten vor Wut und Wahnsinn. Mit einem weiteren Aufschrei ballte er die Hand zur Faust, ein Knacksen war zu hören, ehe der Kopf des Mannes in einer völlig verdrehten Stellung war. Schlaff fielen dessen Arme an seinen Seiten herab, und ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten wedelte der Magier mit seiner Hand und schmiss den toten Mann achtlos beiseite. Keiner der anderen hatte sich gerührt. Sie wagten es nicht.**

"**Geht mir aus den Augen, ihr widerlichen Insekten!", knurrte er schließlich, und sich noch einmal verbeugend verließen die übrigen vier Männer den Raum.**

**Kréon schäumte vor Wut.**

**Dieser Bastard von einem Prinz! Am Leben! Immer noch! Wütend fuhr er herum, griff nach einem Kelch und schleuderte ihn in Richtung des toten Mannes. Der Wein breitete sich unter diesem aus wie Blut.**

**Der dunkle Magier keuchte schwer, fing an, rastlos auf und ab zu laufen.**

**Er hatte genug! Ein für alle Male genug! Er wollte diesen Bastard tot sehen - ein für alle Mal! **

**Er blieb stehen, und ein gehässiges Grinsen umspielte seinen Mund. Er hatte ihn schnell töten wollen, voller Schmerzen zwar - aber schnell. Nun jedoch war es entgültig mit seiner Geduld am Ende.**

"**Ich werde dich vernichten, Prinz", flüsterte er, ein gehässiges Grinsen um den Mund. "Entgültig. Das schwöre ich. Und ich werde es genießen…"**


	15. Verzweiflung

**Okay… Langsam wird es echt gruselig… Denn hier bin ich schon wieder! Meiner Muse scheint es immer noch recht gut bei mir zu gefallen, und ich hoffe, euch wird das neue Kapitel auch so gefallen.**

**Ich habe mir lange überlegt, an was es wohl liegen mag, dass ich gerade so gut vorankomme - und letzten Endes muss ich, denke ich, euch allen dafür danken. Eure lieben und unterstützenden Kommentare sind es, die mich antreiben, meine Geschichte weiter zu schreiben. Ich möchte also auf diesem Weg allen danken, welche meine Geschichte verfolgen, und vor allem denjenigen, die mir immer ein Feedback geben. Danke, ich bin wirklich gerührt von eurer Begeisterung, auch wenn es vielleicht abgedroschen klingt.**

**So, nun genug geredet… Kapitel 15 ist da, ich freue mich schon auf eure Reviews - positiv wie negativ, ich kann es immer nur wieder betonen - und ich wünsche euch ganz viel Spaß beim lesen und ein wunderschönes, sonniges Wochenende!**

**Liebe Grüße**

**Eure Scarlett**

_**XV**_**: ****Verzweiflung**

**Zwei Tage waren seit dem tragischen Tag vergangen, an welchem Tiran den Tod gefunden hatte. Noch immer waren alle bedrückt und traurig, konnten es nicht fassen, was geschehen war.**

**Offensichtlich war der junge Fürst sehr beliebt gewesen, ein freundlicher, kluger Mann, der einmal ein großer Fürst und Verbündeter hätte werden sollen. Und der nun viel zu früh den Tod gefunden hatte.**

**Ja, zwei Tage waren vergangen - und in diesen zwei Tagen hatte Tk kein einziges Mal sein Zimmer verlassen. Jeder, der es betrat, wurde mit wüstem Knurren wieder nach draußen geschickt. Auch Rédon, Kelana und selbst Aliana hatten versucht, mit dem Blonden zu reden - vergeblich. Selbst die Versorgung seiner Verletzungen war eine Heiden Arbeit gewesen, er hatte sich mehrere Stunden geweigert, die Heiler auch nur bis auf einen Meter an sich heran zu lassen. Dank der Magie war das gebrochene Handgelenk des Blonden nun wieder in Ordnung, es würde noch einige Zeit schmerzen, doch er konnte es wieder bewegen. Die Wunden an Schulter und Schläfe hatte man magisch verschlossen. Nur die Narben erinnerten noch an jenen Tag, doch gegen diese konnten selbst die Heiler nichts tun.**

**Nun, am Dritten Tag von Tks selbst gewählter Isolation, hatten die Digiritter beschlossen, mit ihm zu reden, ob er wollte oder nicht, denn sie machten sich mehr als große Sorgen um ihn. Selbst sein Essen, welches man ihm in sein Zimmer brachte, rührte er nicht an.**

**Die Freunde hatten sich vor Tks Zimmer versammelt, und nachdem Matt noch einmal einen Blick in die Runde geworfen hatte und alle zustimmend nickten, klopfte er an und trat dann einfach ein. Eine Antwort erwartete sowieso keiner wirklich.**

"**Tk?" Es dämmerte bereits, keine Kerze brannte im Zimmer, es war düster und stickig. Matt fand seinen kleinen Bruder in einer Ecke sitzend, wie schon die Tage zuvor. Er saß einfach nur da und starrte gerade aus, den Dolch, welcher Tirans Herz durchbohrt hatte, in der Hand, ihn gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern drehend. "Teeks?"**

"**Verschwindet", knurrte er mit rauer Stimme, ohne aufzusehen, doch Matt schüttelte grimmig den Kopf, als er auf ihn zulief, die anderen hinter ihm.**

"**Nein, wir bleiben. Lass uns reden, Teeks. So kann es doch nicht weitergehen."**

**Der Jüngere antwortete nicht, reagierte nicht im geringsten.**

"**Tk", meinte nun Tai und trat neben Matt, "wir wissen, dass du verwirrt, geschockt und traurig bist. Glaube mir, wir verstehen das. Doch dich hier einzusperren kann nicht die Lösung sein."**

**Ein freudloses Lachen entfuhr der Kehle des Blonden, als er erstmals aufblickte. Kari musste schlucken. Ein dunkler Schatten eines Bartes hatte sich gebildet, und unter seinen Augen konnte sie dunkle Ringe erkennen. Er hatte also entweder sehr wenig oder gar nicht geschlafen, und sie tippte auf letzteres.**

"**Ach, und was ist die Lösung, Tai?", fragte er, die Stimme voller Sarkasmus und gleichzeitig Verbitterung. "Sag mir, was ist die Lösung hier, hm? Ich bin wirklich gespannt."**

"**Tk, Kréon wird für alles, was er den Menschen hier angetan hat, bezahlen", beschwor ihn Sora mit sanfter Stimme. "Wir werden dir dabei helfen, versprochen."**

"**Und wenn schon." Tks dunkle blaue Augen starrten wieder zu Boden, seine Stimme war nicht mehr als en Flüstern. **

**Geschockt sahen ihn die Freunde an.**

"**Was meinst du damit 'Und wenn schon'?", fragte Yolei und schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf, und alle sahen dem Blonden nach, als er aufstand und zum Fenster lief, die untergehende Sonne betrachtend.**

"**Mal angenommen", meinte er nach einer kurzen Pause, "ich schaffe es, ich siege und vernichte Kréon. Es würde keinen Unterschied machen."**

"**Tk, Kréon ist der Grund für das ganze Leiden hier", erklärte Joe langsam und runzelte die Stirn. "Wenn er fort ist wird es aufhören."**

"**Wird es das?" Er wandte sich den Freunden zu, ein grimmiges, freudloses Lächeln um den Mund. "Kommt schon, Leute, wir alle wissen es besser. Der ewige Kampf Gut gegen Böse wird nie enden. Niemals."**

"**Sag so etwas nicht", versuchte Mimi, den jungen Freund aufzumuntern, doch nun wandte sich der Blonde ganz seinen Freunden und seinem Bruder zu, als er knurrte:**

"**Warum sollte ich das nicht sagen? Es ist die Wahrheit! Heute mag Kréon das Übel sein - morgen ist es ein anderer. So war es immer, und so wird es auch immer sein.""Nein, das stimmt n-", setzte Cody an, zuckte aber zurück, als Tk bellte:**

"**Doch es stimmt! Erst Devimon, dann Etemon, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, die vier Meister der Dunkelheit, Apokalymon, der Digimonkaiser, Arukenimon und Mummymon, BlackWarGreymon, Daemon, MaloMyotismon, Diaboromon… Kaum hatten wir einen besiegt, kam auch schon ein neuer, noch bösartiger und mächtiger als der vorherige. Und es ist egal, wie viele Geschöpfe der Dunkelheit wir besiegen, es werden immer wieder neue kommen, immer mächtiger, immer dunkler…" Er war zum Schluss immer leiser geworden, presste die Augen auf einander, als hätte er Schmerzen. Betreten und hilflos sahen sich die Freunde nur an.**

"**Ich will nicht mehr", flüsterte der Blonde schließlich und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich - ich habe genug davon. Vom Schmerz und vom Tod. Es reicht."**

"**Teeks, alles, was du sagst, ist wahr", meinte Matt, als er auf seinen kleinen Bruder zulief und ihn an den Schultern packte. "Doch, glaube mir, es wird nicht immer so sein. Und wir alle sind hier, um dir zu helfen, deine Aufgabe hier zu bewältigen. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, aber -"**

"**Gar nichts weißt du!", knurrte Tk und riss sich von seinem Bruder los, sah ihn aus glühenden Augen an. "Ihr alle wisst gar nichts! Ihr wart nicht da draußen, Matt! Also rede nicht so einen Schwachsinn!"**

"**Wir alle wissen ebenso gut wie du, was es bedeutet, zu kämpfen und Verluste zu erleben", meinte nun Davis, doch Tk schüttelte den Kopf.**

"**Nein, das wisst ihr nicht. Die Digimon hatten die Möglichkeit, wieder geboren zu werden - hier ist es entgültig. Es gibt keine zweite Chance." Wieder verfielen die Freunde ins Schweigen. "Und nun will ich, dass ihr geht."**

"**Tk -"**

"**Lasst mich einfach in Frieden, Okay? Ich - ich will doch einfach nur ein bisschen Frieden…"**

**Er wandte ihnen den Rücken zu, und gerade, als Matt noch etwas sagen wollte, legte ihm Tai eine Hand auf die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Ältere schluckte, sah den gebeugten, gebrochenen Körper seines Bruders an, doch schließlich verließen alle, einer nach dem anderen, das Zimmer.**

**Kari war die letzte, und an der Türe drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Es schmerzte sie, ihren besten Freund so zu sehen, so gebrochen, so - so ohne Hoffnung. Dann verließ auch sie das Zimmer.**

**Tk blieb einfach stehen, starrte auf den Dolch in seiner Hand, als er leise in die Einsamkeit hinein flüsterte:**

"**Ihr wisst gar nichts…"**

**Und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als an ihrer Stelle zu sein…**

**Später in dieser Nacht lag Kari in ihrem Bett, fand einfach keinen Schlaf. Ständig musste sie an Tk und an seine Worte denken. Sie verstand ihn, Gott, sie verstand ihn nur allzu gut. Diese Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung waren ihr nicht fremd, bei Gott nicht. Doch er durfte sich davon nicht unterkriegen lassen. Es war ihr egal, ob er gegen Kréon kämpfte oder nicht - sie wollte ihn einfach nur wieder zurück.**

**Langsam setzte sie sich auf, und in ihren goldenen Augen glühte es. Und, verdammt noch mal, sie würde sich ihn wieder zurück holen!**

**Schwungvoll warf sie die Decke beiseite, warf sich einen dünnen Mantel über und verließ ihr Zimmer. Mit großen, energischen Schritten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Tk, und dieses Mal hielt sie sich nicht mit so etwas wie anklopfen auf. Sie öffnete einfach die Türe und knallte sie dann wieder hinter sich zu. Tk saß wieder in seiner Ecke und funkelte sie ungehalten an. Kari funkelte zurück.**

"**Was willst du hier?", knurrte der Blonde nur, doch Kari verschränkte lediglich die Arme vor der Brust, ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort.**

"**So kann es nicht weitergehen, Tk", meinte sie, ihre Stimme nicht warm - sondern fordernd. "Du kannst dich nicht ewig hier drin verstecken."**

**Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.**

"**Das geht ja wohl nur mich etwas an, oder?"**

"**Oh nein, mein Lieber, da liegst du falsch", zischte sie und trat direkt vor ihn. "Es geht uns alle etwas an, wenn du dich selbst kaputt machst."**

"**Warum?" Er sah sie zynisch grinsend an. "Weil ich dann als großer Retter nichts mehr tauge?"**

"**Dieser Scheißkerl von Kréon oder deine Eltern interessieren mich nicht!", fauchte sie, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. "Aber du interessierst mich! Und ich werde den Teufel tun und dabei zusehen, wie du in Selbstmitleid zerfließt!"**

"**Selbstmitleid?" Langsam erhob sich der Blonde, bis er direkt vor der Brünetten stand, die Augen wütend auf sie gerichtet. "Selbstmitleid? Das denkst du also, was ich tue? In - Selbstmitleid zerfließen?"**

"**Was denn sonst, hm?" Mag sein, dass sie ihn provozierte - doch das war auch ihr Ziel. Er musste es endlich alles raus lassen. "Seit über zwei Tagen sitzt du hier im Dunkeln und knurrst jeden an, der sich dir auch nur bis auf zehn Meter nähert. Du isst nichts, du schläfst offensichtlich auch nicht, und du erzählst nichts. Jeder hier bietet dir seine Hilfe an, doch anstatt sie anzunehmen und das, was du erlebt hast, zu verarbeiten, bleibst du lieber in deiner einsamen, kleinen, traurigen Welt. Du versuchst nicht einmal, wieder aus deinem Loch zu kriechen!"**

"**Sagst ausgerechnet du!", knurrte er, ballte ebenfalls die Hände zu Fäusten. "Ausgerechnet du willst mir vorschreiben, was ich in einer solchen Situation zu tun habe. Warst du denn je besser als ich, Hikari? Hm, sag, warst du das? Wie oft hat dich das Meer der Dunkelheit zu sich gerufen, und du bist diesem Ruf gefolgt? Wie oft? Also maße es dir hier nicht an, über mich zu richten, denn du bist keinen Deut besser als ich, kapiert?"**

**Sie war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er das sagen würde - doch seine Worte schmerzten nichts desto trotz, vor allem, da er ganz genau wusste, wie sehr sie diese Erlebnisse geprägt und getroffen hatten. Doch sie atmete nur tief durch, als sie nickend meinte:**

"**Ja, ich war oft verzweifelt. Öfter als du oder die anderen, das stimmt. Doch ich kam immer wieder, habe es überstanden. Und das habe ich nur geschafft, weil ihr alle, du von allen am meisten, mir geholfen habt, damit fertig zu werden." Sie lächelte nun, und ihre Stimme wurde sanft. "Tk, Tiran ist tot, und das ist tragisch und unbeschreiblich traurig. Doch du darfst daran nicht verzweifeln, hörst du? Sein Tod -"**

"**- ist meine Schuld." Tks Stimme war nur ein Hauchen gewesen, fast nicht zu hören, und Kari sah ihn fassungslos an. Er hatte den Kopf zur Seite gewandt, die Augen wie vorhin auf einander gepresst. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper.**

"**Was?", flüsterte sie, und ihr wurde das Herz schwer. "Nein, Tk, das ist nicht wahr. Du kannst nichts für seinen Tod."**

**Er schluckte, als er sich abwandte, ein paar Schritte ging, und sie dann wieder ansah. Nichts als Schmerz und Trauer zeichnete sich in seinen Augen und in seinem Gesicht ab.**

"**Der Dolch, der sein Herz durchbohrt hat, war nicht für ihn bestimmt gewesen, Hika. Sondern für mich."**

**Sie schüttelte den Kopf, verstand nicht, was er damit genau sagen wollte.**

"**Was meinst du damit?"**

"**Ich - ich hatte mich absichtlich von der Gruppe getrennt, wollte mal etwas alleine sein. Ich wusste, dass ich das nicht hätte tun sollen, doch ich tat es trotzdem, aus lauter Egoismus. Ich - rechnete einfach nicht damit, angegriffen zu werden, obwohl mir Kelana, Rédon und auch Maléhk so oft erklärt hatten, in was für einer Gefahr ich schwebe und wie gefährlich und unberechenbar Kréon ist. Tiran kam mir nach, um etwas mit mir zu reden und mich wieder zu den anderen zu holen, bevor Maléhk es merken würde. Wir waren auf einer Lichtung, das perfekte Ziel selbst für den dümmsten und unfähigsten Schützen. Wir liefen zurück, ich wollte meinen Reithandschuh wieder anziehen, und er fiel mir zufällig runter. Ich bückte mich gleich danach, als auch schon etwas über mich hinweg flog. Direkt in Tirans Herz." Er sah auf den Dolch hinab, den er immer noch in seiner Hand hielt, und Tränen sammelten sich in seinem Blick. "Er - er hätte dort nicht sterben sollen, Hika. Sondern ich. Er hätte zurückkommen sollen, zu seiner Frau und seinem Kind. Er hätte leben sollen." Sein Körper begann zu beben, und ebenfalls den Tränen nahe lief Kari zu ihm und schloss ihn in die Arme. Er ließ es geschehen, hatte nicht die Kraft und den Willen dazu, sich dagegen zu wehren.**

"**Er hätte nicht sterben sollen", murmelte er, seine Stimme gebrochen von Tränen. "Wenn ich nicht so egoistisch und dumm gewesen wäre, wenn ich nur bei den anderen geblieben wäre, dann wäre er jetzt noch am Leben, ich weiß es. Ich bin Schuld an seinem Tod…"**

"**Nein, Tk", hauchte die Brünette und sah auf, Tränen glitzerten in ihrem goldenen Blick. "Nein, das bist du nicht. Nicht du hast den Dolch geworfen - sondern einer von Kréons Lakaien. Du darfst dir nicht die Schuld an etwas geben, dass du nicht beeinflussen konntest."**

"**Aber wenn ich bei den anderen geblieben wäre -"**

"**- wäre er vielleicht trotzdem an diesem Tag gestorben. Vielleicht war es Tiran einfach bestimmt, an diesem Tag zu sterben und du nicht. Ich weiß, es klingt hart, aber das alles lag nicht in deiner Macht, Tk. Bitte, hör auf, dir dafür die Schuld zu geben. Bitte. Ich - ich will dich nicht an Kréon verlieren…"**

**Er schluckte und wischte sich die Tränen weg.**

"**Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich gegen die Schuldgefühle machen soll. Und seine Frau…" Er brach ab und sah die Brünette an. "Wie - wie geht es Syola?"**

**Er hatte ihren Namen erfahren, hatte ihn einfach wissen müssen. Kari lächelte traurig.**

"**Körperlich gut, ihr und dem Baby. Seelisch… Nun, die Zeit heilt angeblich alle Wunden, nicht wahr? Lass uns hoffen, dass es auch bei ihr so ist - bei ihr und bei dir."**

**Sine Blick wurde wieder traurig, und einer Eingebung folgend nahm Kari seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich.**

"**Komm mit."**

**Tk ließ es geschehen, sah sie aber fragend an.**

"**Warum? Wohin gehen wir?"**

"**Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir da sind. Nun komm mit."**

**Er war zu erschöpft, um großartig zu Protestieren. Niemand kam ihnen auf den Gängen entgegen, das Schloss wirkte leer, wie ausgestorben. Überall hingen schwarze Flaggen, wie Tk feststellte. Dadurch, dass er sein Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte, waren ihm die Vorgänge im Schloss entgangen, doch nun sah er, dass auch die Menschen hier um Tiran trauerten.**

**Sie liefen eine ganze Weile, ehe Kari schließlich stehen blieb und ihn ansah, mit dem Kopf auf eine Türe zeigend. **

"**Hier ist es."**

**Stirnrunzelnd sah der Blonde erst zur Türe, dann zu der Brünetten.**

"**Hier ist was?"**

"**Syolas Zimmer."**

**Der Blonde schluckte und senkte den Kopf. Kari spürte, dass er wieder davonrennen wollte und verstärkte den Druck auf seine Hand nur noch.**

"**Ich denke nicht, dass ich dort hineingehen sollte…", murmelte er, doch Kari sah ihn nur ungnädig an.**

"**Tja, falsch gedacht. Denn **_**ich**_** denke, dass du dort hinein gehen musst."**

"**Hika -"**

"**Spar dir dein 'Hika'. Du wirst da jetzt reingehen, und zwar sofort! Und denke nicht einmal daran, dass du dich irgendwann rausschleichen kannst, denn ich werde hier Wache halten."**

"**Was soll ich denn da drin?", fragte er und verzog das Gesicht. "Ehrlich mal, ich denke, ich bin der letzte, den Syola sehen möchte."**

"**Nun, das wirst du erst erfahren, wenn du drin warst, oder?"**

**Sie ließ seine Hand los und verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen. **

**Unsicher stand der Blonde einige Augenblick da, dann klopfte er schließlich leise, ehe er die Türe öffnete und eintrat. Ein paar Kerzen beleuchteten den Raum, und leise schloss er die Türe wieder hinter sich, ehe er zögerlich aufblickte.**

**Syola lag auf dem Bett, ein kleines, schlafendes Bündel im Arm. Ihre Augen waren warm, keine Abneigung war in ihnen, doch sie wirkten auch unendlich traurig.**

"**Prinz Takeru", meinte sie, schien erstaunt über sein Kommen, und Tk senkte den Blick wieder.**

"**Lady Syola. Ich - hoffe, ich störe Euch nicht. Habt Ihr schon geschlafen?"**

"**Nein." Sie lächelte traurig, als sie ihr Kind wieder ansah. "Ich habe in den letzten Tagen allgemein nicht sehr viel geschlafen. So wie Ihr, wie ich hörte."**

"**Ja…"**

**Der Blonde verfiel ins Schweigen, wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, sagen konnte, um ihr begreiflich zu machen, wie sehr er ihren Verlust betrauerte. Doch das musste er auch nicht.**

"**Es war nicht Eure Schuld, Takeru." Überrascht sah er auf, direkt in ihre lächelnden hellblauen Augen. Tränen glitzerten in ihnen, doch sie lächelte. "Tirans Tod war nicht Eure Schuld."**

"**Ich mag den Dolch nicht geworfen haben", flüsterte er, "doch ich trage Mitschuld. Ich hätte wachsamer und vorsichtiger sein sollen, doch das war ich nicht. Und wegen meiner Naivität und Unachtsamkeit ist Euer Mann jetzt tot."**

**Syola schwieg einen Augenblick, dann meinte sie leise:**

"**Die Zeiten, in welchen wir Leben, mein Prinz, sind gefährliche Zeiten. Das weiß jeder, auch Tiran wusste das. Er war ein erfahrener, erprobter und begabter Kämpfer, doch auch ihn traf der Angriff unvorbereitet. So etwas passiert, so schmerzvoll und sinnlos uns das erscheinen mag. Wenn Ihr Schuld habt dann ebenso Tiran, denn auch er sah es nicht kommen."Langsam sah Tk auf, sah mit an, wie sie lächelnd ihr Kind betrachtete und es sanft hin und her wiegte.**

"**Junge oder Mädchen?", fragte er schließlich leise, und lächelnd sah Syola auf.**

"**Ein Mädchen." Sie lachte leise vor sich hin, als ihr Blick voller Liebe wieder zu ihrem kleinen Mädchen wanderte. "Die meisten Männer wünschen sich immer einen Jungen, doch Tiran hat gehofft, dass es ein Mädchen wird. 'Mit deinem Witz und meinem guten Aussehen' hat er immer gescherzt. Er hat sich so sehr auf das Kind gefreut." Wieder sah sie auf. "Ich habe ihr den Namen Tirana gegeben."**

**Tk lächelte leicht.**

"**Ein wunderschöner Name."**

"**So wird ein Teil ihres Vaters immer bei ihr sein. Tiran wird über uns wachen, das weiß ich. Und obwohl es mir fast das Herz zerreißt, weil er tot ist, bin ich doch froh, Tirana zu haben. Ein Leben mag erloschen sein - doch ein anderes erstrahlte wie ein Morgen nach einer langen Nacht. Und sie ist meine Sonne, welche die dunklen Schatten vertrieb."**

'_**Ein Leben mag erloschen sein - doch ein anderes erstrahlte…'**_

**Tk dachte lange über ihre Worte nach, sah auf das kleine, schlafende Mädchen. Und da wurde ihm bewusst, warum Kari darauf bestanden hatte, dass er Syola besuchte. Genau das sollte er sehen. Er sollte sehen, dass nicht nur der Tod einen begleiten konnte - sondern auch das Leben. Und das war das Gleichgewicht, das Geheimnis jeder Existenz. **_**'Wo Licht ist, dort ist auch Schatten'**_**, hatte Azulongmon einmal gesagt - und wo ein Schatten ist muss es Licht geben.**

**Als er Syola nun ansah lächelte er - und es kam von Herzen.**

**Langsam trat er ans Bett der frisch gebackenen Mutter heran, während er leise fragte:**

"**Erlaubt Ihr mir, sie zu halten?"**

**Syola lächelte warm zurück.**

"**Es wäre mir eine Freude mein Prinz. Und eine Ehre, wenn Ihr meine Tochter segnen würdet."**

**Vorsichtig übergab Syola Tk das kleine Mädchen, welches einfach seelenruhig weiter schlief. Ehrfürchtig starrte der Blonde auf das kleine neue Leben, als er zum Fernster ging, sie ebenfalls sanft hin und herwiegend. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen beschienen das Land. Ein neuer Morgen brach an nach einer langen, dunklen und kalten Nacht.**

**Immer noch lächelnd sah Tk wieder auf das kleine Mädchen hinab.**

"**Liebe, Glück, Gesundheit und Freude sollen dich auf ewig auf deinem Weg begleiten, kleine Tirana", flüsterte er, seine Stimme leise und belegt. "Werde stark, werde klug - werde glücklich. Wie dein Vater, der dich geliebt hat, auch wenn er dich nie selbst in seinen Armen halten durfte." Er beugte sich hinab und drückte einen federleichten Kuss auf die Stirn des kleinen Mädchens. "Und ich schwöre dir, dass dir niemals etwas geschehen wird. Niemals. Versprochen."**

**Syola holte tief Luft, der Blick verschleiert von Tränen, bewegt von den Worten des jungen Prinzen, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf das Neugeborene fielen. Wie das Streicheln der Hand eines liebenden Vaters - wie Tirans Hand.**

**Und während Tk und Syola andächtig schwiegen, schloss Kari leise lächelnd die Türe hinter sich und ging davon.**

**Ja, das Leben… Selbst an den dunkelsten Orten erstrahlte dessen Licht, vertrieb die Schatten. Das hatte Tk kurz vergessen, und daran hatte er sich wieder erinnern müssen.**

**Denn egal, was auf ihn zukommen würde - sie würde bei ihm sein, für immer, komme was wolle. Sogar über das Leben hinaus…**

**Und während der Tag erwachte und die Nacht vertrieb, schien sich auch die Verzweiflung, welche über dem Schloss gelegen hatte, langsam aufzulösen, zu verschwinden, um dem Glück Platz zu machen.**

**Ja, schwere, düstere Zeiten würden auf alle zukommen, viele würden ihr Leben verlieren. Doch solange man sich an das Leben erinnerte würden sie gewinnen. Das war es, was Kréon nicht verstand. Das Geheimnis, was er auch niemals verstehen würde…**


End file.
